A Pirate's Life For Fairies
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: When Team Natsu goes on a mission to save a prisoner in the sky, they end up on a much longer journey than they anticipated...Co-Lab with my good friend Komaeda's Absolute Hope G. Rated T for language. I only own Steve and Cordelia. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.
1. Rescue!

(So this random idea came to my head one day and I'm like 'Yep, I wanna do a crossover'. Shout-out to my good buddy G for helping me with this.)

 **Prologue: Rescue!**

"Ugh..." The boy groaned, looking around him. Armada prison cell, he thought to himself. He remembered everything about last night all too well, up to the point where he was knocked out. His vision was blurred, feeling groggy and weak. He heard voices down the hall, which woke him up. Certainly not talking about freedom, and the boy, as a result, sighed.

He was currently dressed in a red waistcoat reaching down to his mid-thighs, black boots with an orange trim, and a bandanna that didn't do a good job hiding a nasty bruise he had on the back of his head from last night when he was imprisoned.

At the Fairy Tail guild, Erza had just downed Natsu and Gray. Lucy and Wendy looked on, sweatdropping, as Erza disciplined them.

"Causing all this fuss, destroying guild property... It's like you two have nothing better to do than fight. In that case, we'll be going on a job!" She dragged them over to the job board by the hair.

"I'm glad I'm not the one on Erza's bad side..." Lucy laughed dryly.

"Same here..." Wendy nodded.

"You two, come on! We're going on a job!" Erza yelled at the two girls, causing them to face fault.

"I guess I'm gonna pay my rent... Yay..." Lucy said meekly.

"Why me..." Wendy sobbed.

"Cheer up, child. We'll be safe with Erza with us." Carla smiled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

The job that would catch Erza's eye had an insignia on it that didn't seem native to Fiore. Marleybone...the job stated to rescue one Stephen 'Steve' Templeton from the Armada prison ship The Erebus. In the Spiral. Which was in the sky.

The money seemed generous.

"I've selected our job, Mira!" Erza declared, snatching the job off the board.

"The Marleybone one? You've got it." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"One problem... The location is in the sky." Lucy frowned, looking at the paper.

"Even Carla and I can't fly up there while carrying everyone..." Happy said, floating over to Lucy.

"Indeed... And Erza's armors can't get that high." Carla agreed.

"We'll get Blue Pegasus to help us with Christina. The Raijinshu can help." Erza replied, dragging Gray and Natsu along. "Let's get going!"

Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen led the group to Blue Pegasus.

"Meeeeeeeeeen! What is this wonderful parfum I smell...? Sniff sniff... Sniff sniff..." A familiar midget popped up next to Erza.

"...!" A visible shiver travelled up Erza's spine. "AWAY!" She smashed Ichiya from her.

"Ah, Fairy Tail. What can I do for you dearies?" Bob, the guildmaster of Blue Pegasus, phased through the bar to approach.

"Bob-Sama. We'd like to borrow Christina, if we could." Freed bowed.

"Of course, of course, go right ahead! Fairy Tail is our good friend, after all." The okama smiled. "Oh! Where's that hunk of a lightning dragon slayer?"

"Laxus-Sama was busy." Freed replied.

"He said you're all prostitutes and he never wants to come back here again." Natsu cut in.

"We weren't supposed to stay that, idiot! Do you not have courtesy?!" Freed slashed at Natsu.

"Hey! I'm just tellin' the truth!" Natsu dodged. Bob just giggled and got them on their way.

Soon, Team Natsu, the Raijinshu, and Ichiya were flying their way to Marleybone on the giant Pegasus bomber, Christina.

To get there, they'd have to pass through Skull Island Skyway, they'd spy an odd ship with weird looking sails with a gear insignia on it.

Observant eyes would notice a name...'The Erebus'...that's the boat they're looking for!

"...! There it is! Steer the ship over, Ichiya!" Erza ordered.

"meeeeeeeen~!" Ichiya did so.

The Erebus would fire upon them!

Down in the brig of said boat, the boy heard the cannon fire. "Huh? What's going on?" He wondered. Freedom? As long as the chains that were shackling his wrists, and by effect his arms, were attached to the wall, it was a lofty goal.

"They're attacking~!" Ichiya gasped.

"Dang it!" Natsu ran over, trying to intercept it.

"Shoot... If I use my ice, it could hinder Christina itself..." Gray growled in annoyance, following.

"Adamantine armor!" Erza requipped, heading after them.

Suddenly, a number of runes surrounded the ship, easily fending off the fire.

"We of the Raijinshu will protect the ship, so everyone else should focus on boarding." Freed smiled. He was using his jutsu Shiki to defend the ship.

"Thanks, Freed! We won't lose!" Natsu grinned.

Robotic...things, robots with masks, standing at attention like humans, but they weren't really human, were the resistance that the boarding party would face. They had rifles with them, but the group would find they fired electricity instead of real bullets.

And they're blocking the way to the brig too, oh my.

Speaking of, the boy was trying to free himself, firstly by yanking his restraints, trying to break free that way. He had an athletic build of muscle, but the metal was stronger.

"Hn, what's this weak electricity? After fighting Laxus, this is nothing!" Natsu grinned and jumped aboard the ship, smashing at the robots with his fire attacks as he went.

"Ice make: floor!" Gray created an ice bridge between the ships, as well as freezing the floor beneath the robots and skating over to join the fray.

"Lightning empress armor!" Erza again requipped, running onto the ship and absorbing the electric attacks.

"They sure are having a field day, aren't they...?" Lucy sighed as Happy flew her overhead.

"It doesn't harm anyone... Except the bad guys." Wendy giggled, flying beside her on Carla.

"Let's infiltrate the ship while they're fighting." Carla suggested. The two exceeds flew down toward the first door they'd see...the boy still trying to free himself by yanking on his restraints, then giving up. He looked just exactly as the job described him, along with a few bangs and bruises. He's seen worse, though.

"Ah! It's him, Lucy-San!" Wendy pointed.

"Right! Let's free him and get out of here!" Lucy thrust a key forward in her hand. "Open, gate of the golden bull... Taurus!"

"Moooooooooooooooo!" Taurus appeared.

"Star dress: Taurus form!" Lucy changed into the cow themed outfit in a flash of light. She forcibly bent the bars of the prison cell open so that the group could enter.

The boy jumped in shock when this happened. "What the? You're no Redcoat...who are you guys?" He asked.

"We're Fairy Tail. We're here to save you." Lucy grinned, flashing the guild mark on her hand.

"Lucy... Punch!" Lucy shattered the chains in one punch.

The boy watched as the chains were shattered, and his eyes widened when he saw the guild mark. "Wait a minute; THE Fairy Tail? Oh St. Fido, it is!" He seems like a fan.

"Mhm, that's us!" Wendy smiled.

"Let's get out of here, we'll have time for introductions later." Lucy decided.

"Wait!" A voice called, gruff sounding, belonging to a bull like man wearing a purple and blue clothes, pointing at the boy. "You there! I need help!"

The boy immediately spotted a lever that he figured was connected to the cell door. Since his arms already hurt, he kicked the lever, opening the door and freeing the prisoner. "Leave no man behind." He mused to himself.

"I thank you. I am Kobe Yojimbo, Samoorai from far off Mooshu. Take me with you - I will follow you with honor." The bull said, bowing.

"Okay...just don't do any of that weird suicide stuff." The boy deadpanned. Turning to Wendy and Lucy, "Alright, I'm good, let's go!" He and Kobe began racing towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Lucy and Wendy led them quickly to the exit. Back on deck, a sudden shot from a spark thrower would get everyone's attention. Another clockwork standing there, obviously an important person, was standing on the eastern side of the ship.

"What's this? Trying to steal my prize, you ruffians?" He asked. The boy knew who this was.

"Deacon. Spymaster of the Armada." He said.

"Our jailor!" Kobe shouted, anger in his eyes. "Clockwork fiend, you will rue the day you put me in chains!"

"I think not. The prisoner must not be allowed to escape! Take them!" Deacon slammed his cane on the floor, three flying clockworks landed on the deck. The boy was holding a spear, worn by battle, but it was still usable.

"I can take these Battle Angels, guys." He said, stepping forward in a battle position.

"LIKE YOU GET ALL THE FUN! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu intercepted one with his signature punch.

"I gotta agree, that's just selfish!" Gray smirked, freezing the second one on the spot.

"You guys are the worst..." Lucy sighed.

"Thanks for saving me one." The boy sweatdropped, attacking the last Battle Angel with his battleworn spear. Even Kobe got in on the action, using his practice sword to finish the last one off.

"Not so fast! Do you think you can defy the might of the Armada?" Deacon slammed his cane down again, and five heavily armored robots with large broadswords and miniature cannons for guns, said guns aimed at the group, were pointed at em. The boy IMMEDIATELY hid behind Lucy.

"W-What are those things!?" He squeaked. "Certainly no bot I've seen before!"

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you!" Deacon threatened. The boy snapped out of his fear, glancing at Erza, and then the bots. I think he's implying she can take em out in one fell swoop.

"Pathetic... As if a Fairy Tail Mage would fear you..." Erza requipped into her heaven's wheel armor and slashed the robots to pieces with her swords. Erza handled them without breaking a sweat.

"Impressive. It seems we've underestimated you, ruffians. You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom, while it lasts!" Deacon knew when to fold em, but not before taking a shot at a box that Kobe was next to, blowing it up. Fortunately, the bull got out of the way in time. And before anyone could do anything else, Deacon was gone. Like that.

"Fairies, let's go! Back to Christina!" Erza called.

"Ice make: bridge!" Gray created a solid bridge for everyone to cross with.

Kobe helped the boy across the bridge, since he was showing signs of fatigue, and well, he was still feeling sore from last night. Not to mention observant eyes could now see the bruise on the back of his head, likely from a pistol sparkthrower.

They quickly got on Christina and the magic bomber departed. Wendy set about healing the boy.

Once they left, the Erebus sunk to the bottom of the sky.

"Thanks a bunch, guys." The boy smiled, feeling rejuvenated with Wendy's magic getting him back to strength.

"It's no problem." Lucy smiled kindly.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" Erza wondered.

The boy was quiet, thinking about this. "How about Skull Island? I've heard stories about a man, Captain Avery there. He can grant us asylum from the Armada."

"Right, set sail for Skull Island!" Erza ordered.

"Men~!" Ichiya got Christina heading there.

The boy let out a sigh. "I've just been thinking, 'It's crazy that I'm finally meeting Fairy Tail and all, but now I'm getting dropped off on my own?' Listen, I know the way to Marleybone, but getting there isn't going to be easy. I can help you get there. Promise." He stated.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Lucy smiled.

The boy giggled. "Oh, might as well tell you who I am. Stephen Templeton, but everyone in the Royal Navy and Port Regal calls me Steve." He introduced. Yup, this was the guy they were looking for!

"It's nice to meet you!" The group grinned.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah. Same here."

Kobe was quiet, letting this play out. If Steve here was following/leading this group, of course he was going to follow! Honor bound and all that, he was.

"Oh! Who are you? I don't think we met." Erza smiled, approaching Kobe.

"I am Kobe Yojimbo, a samoorai from the far off realm of Mooshu." He greeted. "The boy, Steve, freed me from the Armada's prison, and I'm following him in his travels because I am bound by honor. He helped me, so I shall help him."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um... I'm sure you don't have to..."

"It's best we not question it." Steve deadpanned. "If he wants to help, he can help."

"Alright..." Lucy nodded. Soon they would arrive at the docks of Skull Island.

"We're here~!" Ichiya announced.

"Alright." Steve smiled. "Let's go see Avery, and see what he can do for us." And in the back of his mind, the boy thought to himself, 'Mom, Dad, one of these days I'm going to find you. Maybe my new friends can help me there.' And so, he led the way to Captain Horace Avery's office.

 **Having been rescued from the Armada's clutches by Team Natsu of the legendary guild Fairy Tail, the young boy Steve Templeton set off on a quest of epic proportions with his new companions of Fairy Tail and the Bull Samoorai (who's technically a Ronin at this point) Kobe Yojimbo. Now he turns towards Skull Island to find Captain Horace Avery, looking for a few things: Passage into Marleybone, refuge from the Armada, and a third thing that is a mystery to Team Natsu themselves; Steve's parents, and why Steve wants to find them. What awaits our heroes when they meet Avery? All this and maybe more when the journey continues.**

 **To be continued…**

(Oh, I hope this turns out to be epic! Please be nice when reviewing, because should you flame I have Natsu as a flame shield. K, thx, see you next chapter! :D

-Flash)


	2. Fin and the Amulet

(Okay, it's time for the group's first adventure as pirates, I guess. Let's see what's in store for our heroes, shall we?)

 **Chapter 1: Fin and the Amulet**

The party would soon be in Avery's office, seeing the man in question standing next to his desk. He looked a little troubled, what with the current state of things going on right now. Steve looked at the group. "Should I be the one to ask?"

"Yes. We can't ask for you." Erza replied sternly.

Steve walked up to the desk. "Captain Horace Avery?" He opened.

"Can I help you and your friends?" Avery responded. Steve explained to Avery what had happened.

"On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it." The captain explained. "One of my more...willful crewmen...a buccaneer named Fin, stole a jade amulet from me. I need it back!"

"One of your pirates stole from you? They don't seem very loyal, in that case..." Lucy deadpanned.

Avery continued. "Fin fled to Skull Mountain, and roused the Troggies - now they're bombarding us." As if on cue, an explosion sounded outside that had some dust and dirt fall from the ceiling. Fortunately, the explosion didn't hit the building they were in. "Get my amulet back, please. Report to Chief Gunner Rigby in the West Bastion." Then to Team Natsu, "If your friend here is to be a pirate, he'll need a ship. Do this right, and I'll give him one. You have my word of honor. Do we have an accord?"

"I'll do it." Steve agreed.

"I shall go as well." Kobe nodded.

"We'll help." Erza immediately offered.

"What?!" Lucy gasped, startled.

"This Fin fellow... Betraying someone who was kind to him isn't acceptable. I'll teach him a lesson." Erza cracked her knuckles, anger shadowing her eyes.

"Great..." Lucy slumped over.

"E- Erza-San... Involving ourselves in a war isn't..." Wendy gulped, but Erza ignored her.

"Oh, I don't think it's a war, Wendy." Steve reassured. "It's just some guy who got a native tribe hot under the collar, and he's probably nothing more than a thief. What's the worst he can do?"

Avery nodded to Erza's second statement. He did give him a spot in his crew, after all, so that did count as being nice in his eyes. "I wish you all the best of luck." And with that, Steve slowly opened the door.

"Okay, someone's going to have to guard us from any stray bombs that hit us. Any volunteers?" He asked.

"Bombs are easy! Don't worry about it!" Natsu grinned.

"Alright." Steve said this as he watched a bomb whiz harmlessly in the air. It was on fire, might I add. "Yup, Natsu's doing it." He motioned for Dragneel to lead as he and Kobe would follow right behind. Natsu let the bomb explode, but instantly ate the explosion so no one was hurt. To the West Bastion!

"Ahoy there!" A man called out to them. He must be Chief Gunner Rigby. "Keep yer head down unless ye're looking to be blown up!" Keep in mind this was addressed to Steve and Kobe, not anyone else. Especially not Natsu. "Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have!"

"We came here to help, Rigby." Steve told him.

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Go find Bonnie Anne." Rigby pointed to a bridge leading to Skull Mountain. "She went across the bridge to teach those savages a lesson. You'll do more good there."

"Right, let's go." Erza began marching toward Skull Mountain, Natsu and Gray following right behind. Steve and Kobe were right behind them.

Upon arriving at a little fortification that was set up at where they'd arrive, Steve spotted Bonnie Anne: A fox lady holding a Sparquebus sparkthrower, resting on her shoulders.

"So who're you then?" She asked upon their arrival.

"Stephen Templeton, but call me Steve. This right here is Kobe Yojimbo, samoorai from Mooshu. And these people right here are from the legendary guild Fairy Tail." Steve greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Erza smiled.

"Same here." Bonnie responded. "Avery sent ye, didn't he?"

"Yes." Erza nodded.

"Good - ye've come just in time." Bonnie responded, pleased. "That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies till they're mad as badgers. The slimy devils raided us last night - took half our powder stores. Now they're flinging it back at the town!"

"So that's what those bombs were..." Kobe added.

"We're trying to fight back, but there's too many of 'em! Soften em up a bit, and I'll help ye find Fin. Report to Lt. Smollet after." Bonnie pointed out a guy that was Lt. Smollet.

"Let's get crankin', then!" Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles. "I'm ready to beat up some trog-whatever's!"

"Troggies." Steve corrected with a chuckle, heading out to the left. He spied the aforementioned creatures; bipdeal, orange eyes, blue skin speckled with white marks and orange hands and feet wearing simple loincloths. About 6 of them, by Steve's count. 2 of them had leafy bucklers and a spear, two had blowguns that would be firing poisonous darts, and two of them were holding feathered wands.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu leaped at one.

"Too easy." Gray just froze all of them on the spot. Natsu crashed into the ice block.

"What the hell, ice breath?!" Natsu jumped up, fuming.

"You were taking too long, so I sped up the fight." Gray smirked. They began bickering as Lucy sweatdropped.

"Maybe we'll get to gauge my combat ability later..." Steve looked at Lucy. "They're always like this, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Lucy sighed. "But at least it makes this easier."

"I had a feeling." Steve rolled his eyes, then suggested, "Let's just report back to Smollet. They can deal with the Troggy artillery while we head up the trail, and they can meet us up there when they're done."

"Indeed." Erza nodded, heading to Smollet.

"Smartly done, you guys! Now we'll show those croaking fiends the error of their ways." Smollet complimented.

"Well done indeed - ye're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl of me word." Bonnie added. He looked at Steve. "Do ye have room for another on your crew, Captain?"

"Absolutely!" Steve agreed. "Welcome aboard, Bonnie."

"Now, down to business. The Troggies are using three great slingshots to hurl fire bombs at the West Bastion. The bombardment's wearing down the town's defenses. Our cannons could destroy them, but the farthest slingshot is out of range. Not only that, but the gunners can't see the other two through all this thick jungle." He handed Steve a map, in which he'd give it to Natsu and Gray and have them do what needed to be done. "Have someone destroy the farthest slingshot, and mark the other two on the map. They'll have to get very close to do it."

"Gray, Natsu. I'm counting on you." Erza smiled.

"Piece of cake!" Natsu smirked. "C'mon, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy, Natsu, and Gray dashed off to do their job.

"What about finding Fin?" Lucy questioned.

"Aye, you're here for Fin. Now we can focus on getting Avery's bauble back." Smollet was getting to that. "Fin fled up the trail. I'd wager he's hiding in the Skull Cave. I sent two of my best scouts, Livesy and Shepherd, up the trail to see."

"Okay, anything else?" Steve wondered.

"They've been gone for hours." Smollet grimly said. "Go see if the Troggies got them. If Livesy and Shepherd are alive, they'll know where Fin is."

"It shall be done." Kobe nodded, heading out with Bonnie and Steve. This was probably his captain's chance of showing what he could do now!

"Steve. Make sure to get that amulet. We'll be overseeing Natsu and Gray back here." Erza smiled, entrusting the mission to Steve.

"You can count on us, Erza!" Steve cheerily called.

Meanwhile, the people manning the slingshots would see something shooting toward them. Happy was carrying Natsu to the targets at Mach Speed!

The Troggies were freaking now, seeing that. They tried shooting fire bombs at the something.

Cue mass confusion from the Trogs.

"Marked!" Natsu lit the top of the catapult on fire. Happy caught him, and they shot toward the farthest catapult. Gray jumped up the stairs and quickly froze all the catapult operators. He froze the nearby trees, making it clear where to shoot. Then he as well headed to the last catapult. As they left for the last slingshot, cannon fire immediately shot at the catapults, destroying them. Natsu and Gray landed on the catapult at the same time. They instantly started bickering over who would destroy it. When more Troggies came...

"DON'T INTERRUPT US! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE ARGUING HERE?!" The duo violently lashed out at the Troggies and unleashed large fire and ice attacks to destroy the catapult completely. When the dust settled, the Troggies were downed and the catapult was destroyed completely. Natsu and Gray then regrouped with the rest of Team Natsu.

-FT/P101-

Back with Steve and them, they'd hear a voice. "You there, help!" It was Livesy, a frog person, different from the Troggies. The group rushed over. "Thank heaven you're here! You need to get me out of here, and right quick, before the Troggies come back!" He tried getting the lock open from the inside of the wooden cage. "I can't get the lock open - we need the key."

"We won't be needing a key." Kobe stepped forward, sword unsheathed. "Stand back." Kobe then started whacking away at the door on the cage, finishing his flourish with a downward strike, opening the cage!

"We've come for Fin, Ensign." Steve informed.

"Want Fin, do you? He's up the trail, but he's not alone. There's a whole gang of sharks up here – Cutthroats by the look of 'em. They set up a camp across the bridge. They're up to something. Shepherd and I found them, but the sharks attacked and we got separated. I didn't see Fin, but he must be near."

"I got an idea." Bonnie suggested. "Why not we attack them to draw 'em away, and you can sneak in there and see what Fin's up to?"

"Just what I was thinking! When I'm done I'll hide in the mouth of the Skull Cave. We'll meet again there." And with that, Livesy went up the trail, Steve and company following.

"This must be the Skull Cave." Kobe mused. "A perfect place to find a thief."

"And there are the Cutthroats." Bonnie added, pointing to a group of shark people, wielding cutlasses, were standing around and idly chatting. "Let's go pick a fight." She aimed her sparquebus at one, aiming for his head and fired. The shot missed, but it got their attention. About four of them were at the camp. Steve and Kobe had their weapons ready and went in to battle. Their strategy was that Bonnie shoot at them from afar while Steve and Kobe held the line, and it worked quite effectively. Within a few rounds, the Cutthroats were defeated, bloodied up and twitching a little from Bonnie's gunfire.

"Over here!" Livesy called, the trio headed over. "Well done, pirates! During your diversion, I found this note. Listen here: 'Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The temple entrance is in the Skull Cave.'"

"We've come too far to turn back now. Into the Skull Cave!" Kobe exclaimed. His captain and other companion headed inside, looking around.

-FT/P101-

When Team Natsu arrived at the Skull Cave, they'd see Steve, Kobe and Bonnie searching for a way inside this temple. "Captain, look!" Kobe pointed out a treasure chest on the altar. "A chest. You should open it."

"Well, that's what pirates do." He responded, opening it up.

"Treasure, huh? Is it a bunch of delicious fish?" Happy grinned.

"No, stupid. Only you think that's treasure." Carla deadpanned.

"No, Happy. It looks like armor." Steve said casually, taking it out and looking it over. The armor was tribal looking and primarily comprised of wood. Pieces of wood were fashioned to look like a leaf necklace at the top, and wooden structures covered a lot of it. At the center was a piece of wood resembling a bisection of a tree trunk. On the shoulders, red and white feathers stuck out of the armor. Otherwise, the armor was primarily composed of white cloth. And on top of it all, it seemed to fit Steve!

"Could um, you guys give me some privacy while I get into this?" He requested. The group quickly went to another part of the cave. And once he had gotten into it, he called, "Okay, I'm good!" They went back over. "Now to find this temple entrance." He said, continuing his search. Kobe's eyes were fixed on a waterfall to the right of the altar.

"Hmm...I wonder..." He grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at the waterfall. Instead of a thud, they would hear a splash.

"...! The waterfall is hollow?" Lucy wondered.

"Sea Empress Armor!" Erza requipped and used the armor to redirect the waterfall. They would see an opening leading to a staircase down! This must be the way into the temple! But vines blocked the way. Kobe stepped forward.

"Allow me." Unsheathing his sword, he jumped up and cleared the vines in one downward cleave. The group followed down the stairs. Upon entrance into the temple, they'd find the place was mid-shin deep in water.

"Fin's gotta be around here somewhere..." Steve thought aloud. "Where could he be?"

"Careful, these tunnels are crawling with Crokagators." Bonnie was hanging close to the walls. "We should be fine, as long as we aren't just looking for a fight."

"FIN YA BASTARD! COME FIGHT ME! DONT HIDE!" Natsu yelled loudly.

"Idiot!" Erza smacked him over the head. Something then bit Natsu on the foot.

"YOW!" Natsu jumped high in the air. Lo and behold, it was a Crokagator that bit Natsu. The little reptile looked up at the group, hungry.

"I have no patience for this." Erza manipulated the water in the cave into an attack, brutally defeating all the crokagators.

Steve didn't question it and just kept moving with his two crewmates. The trio soon come across a large doorway, but the floor at the foot was submerged and looked akin to a stormy sea.

"That water's too deep and too fast - we'd never make it." Bonnie commented.

"There has to be a way to drain the water." Kobe added, then they'd hear a voice.

"You there! Over here, quick!" Steve spun around to find a dog wearing a brown coat over his blue shirt, and he held a cutlass. "Did Livesy send you?" Steve nodded.

"Then you must be Shepherd." Kobe responded.

"Indeed I am. When Livesy and I split up, I made me way in here. I was trapped here for hours, watching...and listening. Fin's across the way there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right. The water's too rough to swim." Shepherd said.

"Kobe, can't Erza just easily drain the water? First she'd need a hole in the wall to drain it out of." Steve reasoned.

"Oh. Never mind about the Troggy Shrine being a way, then." Shepherd deadpanned. "Once your friend does what she needs to do, let me come with ya. Fin and I 'ave a score to settle."

"If it's water that's the problem..."

All of the water in the way suddenly froze.

"Then it's an easy fix." Gray smirked.

"Fire dragon's..." Natsu lifted his arm back.

"IRON FIST!"

Natsu smashed through the ice to the throne room.

Seeing as the water was over the throne room's door, and now it was turned into harmless ice shards, they could now enter!

"Excellent, you two!" Bonnie complimented. "I had a feeling you'd work as one. As they say, opposites attract."

"Come, Shepherd. We shall cross swords with Fin at last." Kobe already headed towards the door, Shepherd and Steve right behind him.

The group began to follow, but Erza held out her sword to stop them.

"I'll be fighting him... Personally." Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey! That's no fair! Why do you get all the fun fights?!" Natsu whined as Erza entered the throne room. Shepherd followed her in anyway, suspecting Fin wouldn't fight fair. As he suspected, there was Fin, along with a couple of his Cutthroat buddies.

"You made three mistakes, lady. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army. Last?" He snapped his fingers, the doors to the throne room slamming shut behind her and Shepherd, and the light above? Blocked by some sort of large boulder. There was still some light, but not enough to fully see the surroundings. "Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

"Hold yer ground, Erza! That is your name, right?" Shepherd asked.

"..."

Erza's eyes darkened. "You've angered me sufficiently... Prepare to feel my wrath." She requipped into her Morning Star armor. "Fairies are beings of light... We light up the dark!" Light radiated from the armor, illuminating the place. "My light will crush you!"

"...I'll take that as a yes." Shepherd deadpanned. "Cutthroats are bullies...and cowards. Beat their leader and the rest'll turn tail. So get Fin!" The dog pirate immediately began fighting with the other three Cutthroat lackeys, leaving it just between Erza and Fin.

"Is this about the amulet?" Fin asked. He had no idea what he got himself into. "I'm not handing it back over easy." The two blades in his hands were gripped tight. "Come get it."

"PHOTON SLICER!" Erza suddenly- and aggressively- lashed out with a barrage of energy attacks.

Fin went to maneuver around, quite shocked with Erza's sudden offense. Certainly nothing he's ever seen. Erza would spot the amulet sitting on a stone table in the middle of the room, just lying there. Probably laid out there for the buyer.

Shepherd glanced over after stunning one Cutthroat by smacking them in the side of the head with his hilt. This lady was certainly something else, in a good way. He liked that. And as quick as he glanced over, he went back to fighting as quickly. Erza continued to attack ferociously, and Fin continued going on the defensive, occasionally throwing in an attack of his own. Fin very quickly got overpowered by Erza, who battered him before slashing him painfully into the wall. The Cutthroat was pinned to the wall now, in a great deal of pain, and would be considered defeated. The Cutthroats Shepherd was fighting immediately dropped their swords upon seeing this. Shepherd, however, just walked over to Fin casually. He was also frowning at the guy.

"I want you to remember this moment, Fairy. This was the moment you won your first victory here. And the moment you made your worst enemy." Fin got out to Erza, but was then smashed over the head by Shepherd's fist. Fin was now out cold.

"Ah, shut yer jaws, you bully!" Shepherd retorted, scoffing at Fin. "Well done, Erza. You're a good one to have handy in a fight."

"That was easy." Erza grabbed the amulet.

"I'll report back to Lieutenant Smollet - you take the amulet back to Avery. I hope we meet again." Shepherd checked the door - it was now open-able, and he took his leave.

"Thanks for the help." Erza smiled, leading the group back to Avery.

The last Erza would see of Shepherd (for now) was just the tip of his hat.

Back to Avery's office!

"You've done it!" Avery exclaimed, quite proud of the haul. "The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you've recovered my amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done."

"Of course, you can owe it to Steve here." Erza smiled.

"What're you talkin' about?! We did all-" Natsu began, but Erza KOed him with a single punch to the head.

"Uh...yeah! What Erza said!" Steve quickly agreed, handing the amulet back to Avery.

"You didn't even try to swap my amulet for a fake? What are you, an honest pirate? Ha!" Avery jokingly remarked.

"Nothing wrong with that, really. I'd rather have a positive reputation than a negative one, after all." The boy chuckled.

"You'll give Steve protection, then?" Erza questioned.

"Well, a deal's a deal - and he's done his part, sure as silver. A ship and protection I promised him, and a ship he'll have." He handed Steve a writ. "Take this writ to Dockmaster Dan. He'll see to it. Farewell to you, Captain!"

"All right! I'm gonna get a ship!" Steve triumphantly exclaimed. "Now I can follow in my parents' footsteps..."

"Good for you, Steve-San." Wendy smiled.

"I'd call this a completed job." Gray grinned, stretching.

 **With Fin brought to justice, and protection guaranteed, Team Natsu says they've completed the job. With Steve getting a new ship, and him saying he wishes to follow in his parents' footsteps and become a pirate, just where exactly is this going to lead us? All this and much more as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued...**

(Oh, another chapter complete. One door leads to another, as they say. Can't wait to see what kinda ship Steve gets! K, thnx, see you next time! :D

-Flash)


	3. Of Rat Beards and Men

(So now Steve has a ship, and in this chapter he's going to go claim it! I wonder what it'll be like…and since this is a big part of the story, this'll be divided into two parts.)

 **Chapter 2-A: Of Rat Beards and Men**

As Steve was about to leave, he asked Team Natsu, "Hey guys, I hate to be a bother, but you wanna see my new ship?" He seemed quite eager, as if the writ put a spring in his step.

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks!" Steve exclaimed. "Ah, if only they were here..." The 'they' he was referring to was clearly not Team Natsu. But before Lucy could question him about it, he was already out the door and headed to the docks, Kobe and Bonnie trying to keep up with him. She could probably infer he was talking about his parents...or maybe his friends? Whoever they might be? Lucy blinked and could do nothing but follow.

At the docks…

"Ah, Avery's sent you to claim a boat, I see. Congratulations, you're the proud owner of that mighty ship!" The dockmaster, Dan obviously, pronounced. What floated before them was beautiful Monquistan thirty gun skiff in a blue and red paint job. Steve stared at it in awe...until Dockmaster Dan turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry - my mistake. That's not your ship..." Cue Steve anime falling.

"W-What!? Then where-" He stammered, seeing the skiff, already manned by a few people, move out of its spot to reveal a raft that was larger than usual, a single mast and wooden rudder nailed to six barrel halves. The look on Steve's face was of pure rejection.

"That's the one. And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty!" The dockmaster responded.

"..." Erza's face became stormy, and she turned to head back to Avery.

Kobe himself had a look of anger in his eyes. "Captain Avery tricked us! Let us go force him to make things right!" His voice tone would agree with Erza's stormy look and he went back with her. Steve had to pretty much be dragged back to Avery's office by Bonnie since he was in such shock over what happened. When they reached Avery, Erza slammed her hands against the desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned darkly.

Avery jumped back. "What? He doesn't like his boa- I mean ship?" He took a look at Steve, still in shock, and looked distressed from the state the young captain was in. "Oh dear!"

"You call that deathtrap a ship?" Kobe glared. "How dare you."

"I-I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it." Avery countered. "I've honored the letter of our agreement." Kobe was quiet. Avery had a point - they never made him swear on anything. He could have not given them the 'ship', so to speak, but he did anyway.

"...unforgivable..." Erza hissed. She turned to her friends. "Until Steve is in acceptable conditions, we of Fairy Tail will be assisting him!"

"What?!" Lucy gaped.

Bonnie nudged Steve with her spark thrower to snap him out of his stupor. "Wha? What? What's going on?" He looked around frantically, having come back to his senses.

"Erza's got something she wants to tell ye, it seems." Bonnie informed. "Something about helping out."

"We'll be helping you until you're properly set up!" Erza grinned cheerfully.

Steve smiled, even blushing a little. "Ah, thanks Erza. You're the best."

Avery did have something on his mind. "Um, if I may, even though I'm afraid I can't get you a better ship, Captain, I can point you in the direction of something pirates love more than their ship: Treasure."

"Keep talking..." The young captain continued. Team Natsu was listening as well.

"Have any of you hear heard of the tale of Captain Gunn? 'Tis a fine tale, and like the best of tales, it ends in gold..." Avery continued, and proceeded with his story once he had the party's attention. "Captain Gunn was a legend of the skyways, feared by pirates and princes from Marleybone to Monquista. A finer smuggler never slipped past a blockade. Gunn sailed to Mooshu - mysterious realm of the Samoorai and Ninja Pigs. And there he made a tremendous discovery...on the cliffs grew a rare and tasty delicacy - Yum Yum Fruit, the most precious commodity in the Spiral."

"Yum Yum Fruit?" Steve asked, confused.

"That's right! Yum Yum Fruit! It can cure disease, grant strength, and even restore youth! And it makes your breath minty fresh - which is nice." It sounded like this fruit was similar to Wendy's healing, but then again, this was just a story.

"Sounds like Lily would like it." Happy giggled.

"Unfortunately," Avery proceeded, "the Emperor of Mooshu holds Yum Yum Trees sacred. Stealing Yum Yum Fruit is punishable by death...if you get caught. Gunn smuggled back loads of the stuff, and he sold it by the ton: Yum Bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding - but his real stroke of genius came when he bottled it. And he called his creation 'Yum'. Pirates went crazy for Yum, and so did everyone else too. Gunn was rich! He even trademarked the song! Whenever a pirate sings 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of Yum', crafty Gunn makes a penny. When he retired, Captain Gunn was the richest pirate in history. And then he died." All this money sounded to Lucy like she'd never have to worry about rent payments for...ever, maybe.

Lucy's eyes changed to dollar signs, then suddenly changed back.

"Wait... Shouldn't that be 'yo ho hi and a bottle of-"

"Lucy, Lucy. We're trying to keep it child friendly here. Fanfiction is a child-friendly site with children as viewers." Happy tsked.

"...what?" Lucy stared at him in confusion.

"Pay it no mind, miss." Avery told Lucy, continuing with his story. "So where's Gunn's gold, you may ask? No one knows! His Last Will and Testament is the key - and it's been lost for centuries...until now."

"Okay, so where's the will?" Bonnie wondered.

"An associate of mine found the will, and I can get you on his crew...if you can do me one favor."

"That being?" Kobe raised an eyebrow.

"There's a chalice in the treasure, wrapped in sail cloth. Bring that one piece back to me, and the rest of Gunn's loot is yours to keep." Avery responded.

"Deal." Steve, this time, had Avery shake on it, so he couldn't swindle them any further.

"Find Mordekai in Buccaneer's Den off the plaza. He'll teach you what you need to know, and put you in touch with the crew hunting for Gunn's gold." The older captain said.

"Okay guys, looks like we're going on a treasure hunt; now let's find this Mordekai fellow." Steve then headed out the door, finding Buccaneer's Den down the steps in front of Avery's office and to the right. Team Natsu followed. When the party entered Buccaneer's Den, they'd see a large, hammerhead shark person, hands resting on a two headed sword with a red hilt. Just one look at him and they could tell he was serious. To his right however, was a pelican guy with his left eye covered by an eyepatch, a shirt of mail being what he was wearing as it reached down past his lower abdomen, and held an axe over his left shoulder. He also had a helmet that sat on his head.

"Erm..." Steve sweatdropped. This guy was going to tutor him in the way of fighting? He shrugged and told Mordekai that Avery wanted to teach him things.

"You seek to learn? All I know is fighting." Mordekai said. "You want to learn how to use new weapons? How to fight in heavy armor? I can teach you."

"Not only that, but Avery picked up to search for Gunn's gold!" Steve added.

"Ah, you're the ones that Avery has chosen to help find Gunn's gold? In that case, go to the Kraken Skulls Tavern, and ask the barkeep for Barnabus. But first...we shall see what kind of Buccaneer you are." He gripped his hilt. "Your lessons begin now. Prepare yourself!"

"Fight fight fight!" Natsu jeered, grinning.

Mordekai looked at Natsu. "Hmm? I wasn't going to fight him." He pointed to the pelican fellow. "He is. This is Peter Quint, an old associate of mine."

"Wha?" Steve blinked.

"If I fought you, I'm afraid I would have accidentally killed you." Mordekai informed the young captain. "Peter is also looking for a crew to join - beat him and he'll join you. Don't disappoint me."

"Ahoy. Looks like you're forming a crew. Mordekai thinks you've got promise. He'd know. I've hunted bounties across this Spiral. Question is, should I hunt them for you?" Peter wondered, stepping forward and readying his axe.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, determined.

"Now you can fight." Mordekai deadpanned, glaring at Natsu. That alone should unnerve the slayer. Mordekai is one scary dude. Last of his tribe, he is the most feared swordsman in Skull Island. Avery freed him from a Monquistan prison 20 years back, and Mordekai has been Avery's trusted guard ever since.

Very scary dude.

Natsu shivered and stepped back.

Steve got the opening move, doing a jumping spin and hitting Peter with the grip and head of his spear, doing a decent amount of damage. Peter swung his axe at Steve twice, but the young captain ran out of the way, placing a stab on his opponent. Steve kept his movement going, hitting Peter a couple times before he was struck in the chest with the wooden handle on the axe. He staggered back as Peter leaped in the air, bringing his axe down...

On the ground. Steve was right behind him! Twirling his spear around, he hit Peter upside the face and brought the weapon's end down on his head, doing enough damage for the pelican to call it.

"Yay!" Steve cheered. Mordekai seemed impressed.

"You have the strength of a Buccaneer, and also the speed of a Swashbuckler, it seems. Impressive." He said. "Very well. I'll see you for your next lesson."

"Yeah, sure." Helping Peter up, he headed out to the Kraken Skulls Tavern to see where Barnabus was. Team Natsu, of course, went with him.

"Might wanna have Wendy take a look at you." Steve frowned at Peter.

"Who's that? Your crew's doctor?" Peter wondered in response.

"I suppose she is." The young captain responded as he entered the tavern. "Every self-respecting crew should have one." 'And every self-respecting guild should as well.' He added to himself. Then to the barkeeper there, "I've come looking for Barnabus."

The barkeeper blinked in surprise. "Barnabus? What do ye want with that big lummox?" Once Steve explained, the barkeep nodded. "Aye. Sure he's here. The treasure hunters are in the cellar, meetin' in private." He pointed towards a trap door. "Head down that trap door over yonder."

"Wait here guys, I'll be right back." Steve went down in the cellar, hiding behind a couple crates and watching two people argue. One was a sloth person holding a halberd and wore armor covering his torso held up by two leather straps. The other was a rat holding a cutlass, having one of his legs be a pegleg.

"No, you listen - I'm the leader!" The sloth stated. "We'll use your ship, and you're the captain of it, but Gunn's will is mine. I'm the leader."

The rat rolled his eye. "So, I'm ta be naught more than a lowly pilot, then?" He scoffed. "Phsaw! How do we even know ye have the will?"

"I have it! It's right..." The sloth looked around in a bag of his belongings, placing a rolled up paper on the table. "Here!" Steve facepalmed from his hiding spot. The rat, who was flanked by two similar people, just skinnier and wielded curved daggers, shouted,

"Har! Get 'in boys! And get that will!" The two dagger wielding rats charged the sloth. Not a very bright idea. Steve came out from his hiding place.

"Oh no you're not!" He tried stopping the rat, but didn't succeed.

"I've got the will! The treasure's mine, you lubbers! Finish 'em off lads! I'll meet ye back at the hideout! Har har har!" The rat then bolted. For a guy with a pegleg, he sure could run fast. He stuffed the will in his coat pocket before leaving the cellar, so Team Natsu couldn't see that he stole it. But they did see him run.

"What's that all about?" Lucy wondered.

"Who knows...?" Natsu grumbled boredly. Wendy was just cheerfully healing Peter.

Back down in the cellar, Steve and the sloth finished off the two rats. "I do not know you, pirate, but I owe you my life! Now let's go get that thieving rat!"

"Just to be clear, you're Barnabus, right?" Steve asked.

"Yup!" The sloth replied.

"Good to know." He then climbed up the stairs. "Guys!" He shouted. "It's horrible! Some rat dude, he just...he ganked Gunn's will!"

"...!" Lucy gasped.

"I got his scent! Let's go!" Natsu yelled. Steve went out the front door, hearing a young frog boy say,

"You looking for Ratbeard?" He pointed towards the docks. "He went that way, towards the docks!" Steve and his crew, along with the two new members, raced after him. They heard an old cat call out to them. Very subtly.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" Steve stopped in his tracks, turning towards him.

"Who might you be?" He asked.

"My name is Blind Mew. Looking for Ratbeard, are we Captain? I can help." Blind Mew said. "I may be blind, but I 'ave acute hearing. I know precisely where Ratbeard's gone. I distinctly heard a group of six pirates running by. From the sound of their panting and distinct smell, they were certainly Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard himself call to raise sail for home. It's well known Ratbeard and his gang make port in Blood Shoals in the channel beyond."

"Okay, then Blood Shoals is where we're headed then." Bonnie agreed. "Might as well take Avery's 'gift' with us, eh Captain?"

"Yeah, I can lead the way guys." He went up to the raft, taking a magic bottle and cork from the dockmaster. The ship shrunk down and went inside the bottle, Steve putting the cork in. "Now what to call it."

"Let's head to Christina!" Erza ordered.

Steve thought about this for a minute, then called out the raft and jumped aboard. "Erza! I know the way to Blood Shoals, just have Christina follow me!" Erza nodded, and the FT mages boarded Christina. Steve's crew boarded the raft, leading the way to Blood Shoals. The trip went by without error, and the crew of five docked there, already heading on the beaches. They saw a group of footprints leading into a cave nearby, but there were no tracks leading out. But when they entered, they saw a feast table filled with food, some items only bit into...and then the corpses of four recently deceased rats. Steve grimaced at the sight. "Oh, St. Fido..."

"No sign of Ratbeard, either..." Barnabus sighed. Suddenly, ghosts similar to the dead rats materialized, one of them looking right at the group.

"Wait! You still live - stay and hear my tale of woe, I beg ye." It pleaded.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! A GHOST!" Lucy jumped back in shock.

"It's like First..." Erza noted.

The ghost sighed, telling his story. "Look upon us, you who yet breathe, and pity our cruel lot. Ratbeard, our captain, told us of a treasure for the taking. We helped him win the will, as ye well know, and sailed back here to feast in celebration. "We'll soon be rich, boys!" That's what he told us."

"I take it he meant 'I'll soon be rich', yeah?" Peter wondered. He couldn't help but feel pity for the group.

"Exactly! The villain betrayed us. This food was poisoned! He killed us all and left us here, a feast for the crabs. He'll have all the treasure for himself." The ghost continued. "Unless you guys stop him, that is..."

Steve leaned back. "Jeez...I didn't know people could be like this." He frowned. "Isn't it interesting how the promise of money can turn people into the worst of monsters?"

"We'll most certainly avenge you." Erza clenched her fists.

"Someone... Who attacked their own nakama..." Natsu growled, flames erupting around him.

"That kind of person... Needs to be stopped." Lucy grabbed her keys.

Kobe thought about this. Why would someone poison their own crew? To him, it seemed overkill. If Ratbeard really wanted to swindle them and be gentle about it, he'd have left when these four were asleep, and take off at night. But he remained quiet and kept it to himself, wanting to hear what Ratbeard's answer to these crimes were.

"Call me Lasko." The ghost added. "Our spirits are trapped here, pirates. We have unfinished business, debts o' heart and honor that leash us here like chains of steel. You can grant me eternal rest by makin' sure Ratbeard never takes Gunn's treasure. But that won't help me shipmates Manny, Moe, and Jack." He pointed to the ghost on the left. "Of all the chains holding me shipmates here, Moe's are the strongest of all. Moe wronged his true love, and he can't bear it." He pointed to the ghost in the middle. "Manny, there, he's a good lad. But a wrong he's done 'is former captain chains his soul with grief." Finally, Lasko pointed to the ghost on the right. "Young Jack, there - he's haunted by his dishonest deeds. Ratbeard's treachery taught him just how shameful his deeds were." Lasko turned back to the group. "I can't help you stop Ratbeard 'till I know they won't be left behind. Pirates, do me the biggest favor anyone ever could. Set their souls at ease."

"Of course!" Erza nodded, eyes watering with tears. "I can't help but help after hearing a story like that!"

"Are you serious?!" Lucy yelled.

"As long as Ratbeard's mine..." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

Moe started off. Erza's crying would just get worse from hearing this all, Steve just hanging his head listening with a heavy heart. "I betrayed my true love! Fair Wilhelmina and I were to marry but she was swept off her feet by the noble and dashing Captain Gordon. I stole her mother's wedding ring and hid it. She won't be married without it. Return the ring and ask her forgiveness. The ring's in me old sea chest in the caves above us." He gestured towards a ladder. "Please fetch it back for her, pirates! If she forgives me, I'll know peace."

Manny went next. "There's a debt I owe, and I can't move on from this world until I pays it back. Before I joined Ratbeard's crew, I sailed with a pirate named Zadok. He set out to find a lost city of gold, an' we found the way to it. The passage to that city lies in this very cave, through that tunnel." Manny gestured towards it. "We were rich! We thought...but then we heard a terrible roar from the passage. Me an' the lads turned tail - we left the captain behind! Fearin' our doom, we shut the door-" But he was cut off by Steve.

"Okay! We get it! He's stuck in there, and you want us to help get him out of there!" He sounded distressed, then looked at Jack. "What's your story?"

"Before I joined Ratbeard's crew I worked for Captain Avery, but kept a shameful secret. The Cutthroats were paying me to spy on him. They're up to something - something big, but I never learned what. The shame of betrayal is too much - I can't rest 'till I know Avery is safe! I used to meet the sharks in a cave just through that pool." He pointed to it. "I was due to meet them after dinner, but look how that turned out. Go down there and lie in wait, and maybe you can wring the plan out of 'em! Please, help ease my conscience."

Steve looked at Erza. "Well...how do you wanna go about this?"

"Your crew will handle one job. After all, we can't always be here to help you." Erza smiled. "I'll divide the other two tasks between the rest of us."

"Agreed. I'll take Moe's job, then." Steve said. Then to himself, clenching his fists. "We're coming for you Ratbeard...you'll pay for your crimes."

"Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy will take Manny's job." Erza decided.

"I'll be with Gray handling the cutthroats."

And Steve, with that, headed up the ladder to get Wilhelmina's ring.

 **Having heard the tale of Captain Gunn from Avery, the group found the Last Will and Testament, the key to finding Gunn's treasure, was stolen by the nefarious pirate, Ratbeard. The party chased him to his hideout in Blood Shoals, but found the dead crewmen Ratbeard once had: Lasko, Manny, Moe and Jack. They've sworn to avenge them, and divvy up the work for efficiency. What awaits Steve on Moe's path to avenging him? Find out as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued…**


	4. Love's Lost Wrong

(Okay, so time to continue here. Also going to say on record, I'll only be showing Moe's quest because I'm lazy and this pretty much takes a lot of time.)

 **Chapter 2-B: Love's Lost Wrong**

"No rings in here, Captain." Bonnie said. She pointed towards a passageway having a cage door on it, unlocked. "It must be somewhere through there."

"It's the only way to go, as well." Steve agreed, starting towards the cage door... The door wasn't just unlocked- it had been smashed off its hinges. Someone had been here earlier...

Kobe just walked on through to see who was up ahead. "Here's hoping they are allies." He prayed. Steve followed right behind him, Peter bringing up the rear.

A huge, monstrous creature was towering over them when they entered.

"Why are you here?" It growled.

Kobe did not budge. But Steve, he quickly hid behind Peter, who whistled lowly.

"We are here for a ring left here by Moe." The bull explained. "I am Kobe Yojimbo, and the young captain you see hiding behind my crewmate Peter Quint, is Stephen Templeton. Otherwise known as Steve."

"Too bad. The ring's already being taken." The beast growled.

"By you, I suppose?" Yojimbo inquired.

Steve then calmed down, and looked the beast over. He's heard of something like this, but he just could not put his finger on it.

"By US!" It growled.

This seemed to confirm Steve's suspicions. "Hey! I know you!" He said to it. "Uh...who might you be...oh yeah! You must be one of the Strauss siblings, Elfman, yeah?"

Kobe looked at his captain. He had...no words for that.

"Well, I just thought about it a little, and I know that Elfman has a scary Takeover magic, and he is rarely ever seen without his two sisters, right?" He then smiled. "Sorry, I'm just a...really huge fan of Fairy Tail."

"You suppose he's one of 'em, Captain?" Peter wagered.

"Oh, I know, he's one of 'em." Steve responded.

"Um..." The beast raised an eyebrow. "Fans of Fairy Tail? I guess you guys can't be unmanly men after all..."

He shrunk down, becoming recognizably human. He was Elfman after all!

"Geez... Didn't think there were Fairy Tail fans here..."

"I've only heard rumors before I was imprisoned by the Armada." Kobe admitted. "Steve here seems to know more than me."

"Yeah, that's a fair assessment, Kobe." Steve chuckled. "But whatever you heard, it's likely true." Then to Elfman, "So where's Lisanna and Mirajane? You said the ring was claimed by 'us', so it's a fair assumption that they're here as well."

"Uh... Yeah... We're on a job to get that ring and all..." Elfman said. "...wait, how can I trust you guys?!"

"Simple. Team Natsu's helping us out, because, well..." He told Elfman what happened with the ship business with Avery. "So yeah, in short, Erza can't trust Avery as far as she can throw him, so she's hanging with me until she can trust him again."

"It's true, Erza-Chan was spamming me about it~!"

Mira floated down next to Elfman, giggling.

"Don't be too harsh on people, Elf-Nii..." Lisanna appeared next.

"Man... I didn't even do anything..." Elfman looked away sheepishly. "It's good to meet fans, though... You all must be manly!"

"Yeah we are!" Steve agreed. "Kobe must be. Staring you down without flinching sure takes a lot of guts from someone who just met you."

"It was nothing, Captain." Kobe responded. "If you have the ring then, let us take it to the girl."

"Mhm! We got it!" Mira presented the ring.

"Then let's go give it to Wilhelmina, then." Steve already was headed out. The Strauss siblings followed.

When they had arrived at her house, Steve handed Wilhelmina the ring.

"My ring! Wherever did you...oh no! If Moe is gone...then that means no one can help me. Unless?" She looked at the party. "Even with this wedding ring I can't be wed now that my Captain Gordon is in the hands - er, claws - of the Red Claw Gang. They've been after my darling ever since he put an end to their smuggling syndicate. I meant to ask Moe for help but since he cannot..."

"We're on it! No one should have their marriage disrupted!" Mira declared.

"You would?" Wilhelmina perked up. "Pirates, please answer my prayers - save my Gordon. They took him away in one of their ships, bound I know not where. Please, go track him down!"

"That's exactly what Mira said we'd be doing! Of course we'll get Gordon back for you!" Steve exclaimed. "Let's get moving, guys! We've got a marriage to save!"

"Now, to track those pirates down... If only we had a clue..." Mira frowned.

"Why not we just sneak on to one of the Red Claw's ships? Board them, rough up the crewmen and maybe they'd know." Bonnie suggested. "Our boat's small enough, they shouldn't see us coming."

"Let's do it." Mira smiled demonically.

With that remark, and not wanting to keep Mira waiting, Steve led the way to his 'ship' and took the helm. "I know it's not much, but this boat actually controls surprisingly well." He mused aloud. Even though it was a simple raft, he couldn't argue that it wasn't skyworthy.

"It's definitely good for stealth." Mira smiled.

They'd soon head out into the skyways, Steve soon spying a large ship having a red claw logo on their sails...

"A red claw!" Barnabus pointed out. "That must be a Red Claw ship!"

"My thoughts exactly." Steve already began driving the boat towards it, and slowly parking near the rear of the ship. Mira went Satan Soul while Lisanna went Harpy Soul, and they both quickly flew onto the boat. The sisters would find the crab people on board the ship had launchers that fired legit bombs, and some of them held meat cleavers for some reason.

"Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah!" Mira changed forms.

"Order: sleep!"

All the pirates crashed down, asleep.

"All clear!" Mira giggled.

Steve climbed up the rigging once Mira gave the all clear. "Um...we kinda need one of them awake to talk. But this worked, just fine!" He was pretty pleased with the results. Mira kicked one hard, waking him up.

The crab grunted. "Wha' do you want!?" He exclaimed.

She went Satan Soul again, glaring down at him. "Start talking. Where's your captain?"

He winced. "Ya mean Buster? He ain't here."

"Well WHERE is he?" Mira demanded.

"If this is about Captain Gordon, we haven't got him! Buster Crab has 'im, in Devilfish Hollow! You'll never get him our alive." The crab responded.

"We'll be the judges of that." Steve frowned.

"Devilfish, huh? I didn't know there was a fish like me~!" Mira giggled. "Looks like we know where we're headed!"

"Indeed we do." Steve walked over to the crab, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him out cold. Mira skipped back to the raft. As Steve sailed to where the crab said Gordon was, Barnabus said to him,

"Captain, I've heard of Devilfish Hollow. They say no one who goes in comes back out again."

"If what that crab fellow says is true, then we'll be okay. The Red Claw wouldn't hold someone in a place where they themselves would be in danger. Plus, who's to say we won't be the first people to walk out of there alive? Wouldn't you just love to be the guy to say 'Yeah, I went in Devilfish Hollow, and I came out alive. Couldn't have done it without my crew and friends, but still.'? Wouldn't that be awesome?" Steve responded. Barnabus had a smile and a nod.

"Oh yes, Captain! That would be wonderful!" The sloth gleefully stated.

"There's no question. We'll all make it out alive." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"With Mira-Nee with us, it's unlikely we'll fail." Lisanna giggled.

"Hey! I'm the man here! I'll beat 'em all singlehandedly!" Elfman yelled. Lisanna just laughed happily.

"I know we're making it out all in one piece." Steve smiled. "Just having you guys bolsters our chances."

They'd soon pull up to a creaky and old dock...

"...! Erza!" Mira suddenly called, waving.

"Huh?" Elfman looked over.

Gray and Erza were there, seeming to have just arrived.

"Mira? Elfman? What are you guys doing here?" Gray wondered.

"I got glazed over..." Lisanna sighed, chibi tears running down her face.

"We're on a job too! We've gotta save some guy." Mira smiled.

"I see you met up with Steve." Erza smiled.

Steve rubbed Lisanna's shoulders gently, giving a little sympathy. "Yeah, they're real nice people." He informed, even telling her how they met Elfman. In his takeover form. Also adding in the part that Kobe did not flinch at all when they first met. "Regardless, the point is, Elfman's still a nice guy." He commented.

"Yeah! He's a real man!" Elfman threw an arm around Kobe's shoulder, grinning.

"Not all people are comfortable with strangers, Nii-San..." Lisanna sweatdropped.

"I'm glad you all are getting along." Erza smiled. Bonnie Anne poked her head out of the entrance.

"Hey guys! I just spotted some crab tracks. And some other tracks too, the other trail being sharks." She then spotted Erza. "You're here for the Cutthroats, right?"

"That's correct. Farewell for now... Gray and I won't rest until these scum have fallen..." Erza cracked her knuckles.

"Geez... This is a real pain... See you guys later..." Gray grumbled.

"We need to beat up those crabs, too! Let's get going!" Mira grinned determinedly.

Erza and Gray headed on their way. While Erza and Gray would head to the right where the shark tracks led, Steve and party would head to the left where the crab tracks led.

Inside the left cave, they'd meet a Red Claw member, holding a bomb launcher.

"About time you shirkers showed up!" He said, his back turned to the party. One quick glance around would show Gordon wasn't in plain sight, but maybe this guy would know. "Buster wants all this in Red Hook by-" He was referring to some cargo, but then he got a good look at the party. "Wait, who're you?"

"We're from Fairy Tail." Mira smiled. Elfman had evaded his sight, and was now positioned behind the crab.

"Order: knock him out."

Elfman whacked him upside the head lightly. One punch and down, went the crab!

Kobe, Peter, and Bonnie immediately went and searched the cave for Gordon. Mira, meanwhile, tied up the crab and woke him up.

"Ugh...what?" He looked at Mira groggily.

"Where is Gordon?" Mira questioned.

"Gordon ain't here no more!" The crab responded. "They hauled him off to Skull Island and the new hideout."

"He's not here anymore!" Mira called out.

Steve was silent before saying something. "Hey Mira. I think this guy mentioned something about a 'Red Hook'. Maybe that's the name of their hideout? If that's the case, then maybe they're holding Gordon there, and Buster Crab might be as well."

"He said Skull Island." Mira noted.

"Yeah, that's right! Red Hook Cave on Skull Island!" The crab spoke up. "And there he'll stay, too!"

Steve facepalmed. "He just gave his boss away, oh St. Fido, is he serious?"

"Then let's head there!" Mira grinned as Elfman knocked the crab out.

And so the group left back to Skull Island, upon arriving Steve went to find Blind Mew, who pointed them in the right direction. After a few minutes, they were outside Red Hook Cave, apparent hideout of the Red Claw Gang.

"Why do I get the feeling they still have smuggled goods?" Steve asked. "Am I the only one who thinks this?"

"Let's end them." Mira giggled, her expression turning demonic. "I hate people like them..."

"Make that two of us." Peter agreed. "Buster seems like the kinda guy I'd be hired to track down back in the day." He would enter first, followed by Steve and the other three. They'd be greeted by a meat cleaver wielding crab, but he seemed friendly...friendly enough.

"And who might ye be?" He asked.

"Steve. We're here for Gordon." The young captain sternly stated.

"Oh, friends of Captain Gordon's, are ye? Well, no worries, he's right through that door there, isn't he?" The crab gestured towards a door. Bonnie didn't like the look of this. It sounded too easy to her.

"Mira, I think they have plans for Gordon. The lady did say they've been after him ever since their ring was broken by him." She whispered. "Think they're tormenting him right now?"

"It's obviously a trap..." Mira frowned. Then she winked at Lisanna. Lisanna turned into a small mouse and scurried over to peek through the door.

"Nice thinking." Bonnie complimented.

Lisanna would see a couple crabs, some with meat cleavers and some with bomb launchers...and she would also smell boiling water. Lisanna squeezed in, looking around further. Going in further, she'd find a rat fellow in a cage, suspended over a pot of boiling water. If she put two and two together, she could very well assume they were going to eat that guy. She wasn't sure if it was Gordon or not...but that guy clearly needed help.

Lisanna scurried over, transforming back behind Elfman.

"They're going to EAT him!" Lisanna whispered to them.

"What?!" Elfman almost yelled, but Mira slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Looks like they're expecting us, too. We should be careful." Lisanna whispered.

"I think I have an idea..." Mira mused.

Steve gave Mira a glance saying 'If it involves me, just tell me what to do.' After Mira told everyone the plan, Lisanna returned to mouse form and scurried back into the other room. Once everyone was in position, Lisanna suddenly turned into Animal Soul: Cat and attacked the crab closest to Gordon. The crab was completely taken off guard by the sudden attack, Gordon spotting Lisanna.

"Help! Jam the winch, or I'll be in the soup!" The other guards moved towards Lisanna, the ones with bomb launchers lining up their shots at her. At that moment, Elfman busted the door down with his own brute strength.

"MAN!"

The rest of the group would storm the crabs, with Mira going Satan Soul and lashing out at the nearest one. Lisanna jumped for the winch, trying to stop it. Steve went over to help Lisanna jam the winch, and not with his own spear. The two combined would stop it completely.

"My thanks pirates! If you hadn't stopped the winch, I'd be on the dinner menu!" Gordon sighed of relief.

"There's more of em!" Bonnie shouted, shooting at the Red Claw Gunners coming in. Only a couple.

"No problem!" Lisanna grinned. "Steve, can you break him out?"

"Man!" Elfman knocked them away with a single punch.

"I can sure try!" He responded. Steve would tip the pot of boiling water over, and then held the cage by the fire. The fire splintered the wood on the floor of the cage, freeing Gordon. He was holding onto the bars as this happened.

Meanwhile, Lisanna joined the fray with quick slashes.

The party would soon overwhelm the Red Claw members, defeating them.

"I thank you, Captain." Gordon told Steve. "You and your companions both. These cowering crustaceans have been after me ever since I broke their smuggling ring."

"Wilhelmina has been looking forward to getting you back." The young captain said to him. "She'll be so happy to see you're alive."

"What's that? Wilhelmina? And you brought her ring back?" Gordon asked, Steve nodding to that third thing. "Take me to her!"

"Not so fast!" A voice echoed, another crab stepped in, backed by a whole bunch of henchmen, the one with a hat and feather on it, the Red Claw logo on the center of his vest, stepped forward one pace. "Friends of the good Captain Gordon, are you?" He asked. "Well I've no intention of giving up my favorite seasoning."

"You must be Buster Crab." Kobe glared, unsheathing his sword. Buster laughed.

"Don't even think about it. There's a hundred crabs between you and the door. Say your prayers, pests." He gripped his longsword tighter.

It was then Steve stepped forward, spear ready.

"Say Mira, I think you might do better explaining exactly what we're going to do to this criminal if he seriously intends on carrying out his threat, yeah?" He asked. Mira towered over Buster, glaring menacingly.

"I always liked crab myself... I prefer them brutally beaten and crushed, though... And then broiled... And stepped on... And tormented..."

She seemed to have gotten away from the original analogy, but he should get the idea.

Buster Crab looked at her wide-eyed. "Uh...perhaps we can..."

"Yes?" Mira hissed, towering over him more.

"P-Parley." He spat out in fear. "We could Parley."

"And what do you have that I could possibly want?" Mira wondered.

"Gordon." Buster responded. "The ol' pirate they used to call The Dutchman was infamous before Captain Gunn raised his first sail. Famous he was for his golden hook. Now, for a choice bit o' loot like The Dutchman's Hook, we'll give ol' Gordon to you. His ship, the _Marie Celestia_ , was lost in a storm, so I heard. You find that wreck, you'll find the Hook. Have we an accord?"

Steve looked at Mira. He had a plan, and he wanted to tell her immediately.

"Let us talk."

Mira returned to normal as the group huddled up.

"Take all the time you need, miss." Buster told Mira, still intimidated.

"I say we go for it, but we keep the hook." Steve suggested in a low voice. "This is the pirate life, the way I want to do it. Not only would be fetch a pretty penny for that hook, but we could also bring Crab in and the Red Claw down, and bring Gordon back to Wilhelmina, helping Moe find peace. Wins across the board for us."

"Sounds good. I've planned to lock them up from the start, so..." Mira smiled.

"Let's just play along and show him how we do." Steve winked, then looked up. "You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Crab."

"Don't take too long." Was all he had to say before his lackeys made way for the party to head on out.

"The barkeep at the Kraken's Skulls must know about it, or someone who does." Bonnie suggested. "Let's start our hunt there."

"Let's go!" Lisanna cheered.

"Yeah!" Elfman grinned. Steve led the way to the Kraken Skulls. The Strauss siblings followed.

"You again!" The bartender looked at Steve. "What do ye want again this-" He paused upon seeing Mira. "Oh, hello, Miss Mirajane. Could I interest you in a drink on the house?"

"If you'd be so kind." Mira replied, smiling.

The bartender got a clean mug for Mira and poured her some Yum in it. "Now what can I help a lady like you with?" He asked.

"I'll let Steve explain." Mira smiled, sipping her Yum. Tasted quite sweet, it did.

"We're looking for the Dutchman's Hook. Know anyone who might know where it's at?" He told the bartender.

"The Dutchman's Gold Hook, eh?" The bartender pondered. "Lost it were in the skies of the _Marie Celestia_ \- she foundered with her whole crew. Well, nearly the whole crew. Ol' Jim Doyle was just a slip of a lad when The Dutchman took him on as a cabin boy. Not many know that about him. They found him floating in the skyway on a barrel of hardtack, white as a ghost and quiet as the grave."

"He lives here?" Steve inquired.

"Aye. He's the only living soul knows what happened to that ship. He's got a shack nearby down the beach a ways. I'd ask him about that hook."

"Let's ask him." Lisanna said.

"Way ahead of you, Lisanna." Steve was already headed for the door, looking for the shack.

"Thanks for the drink!" Mira winked at the bartender before following the group.

"Anytime, Miss Mirajane!" He waved goodbye.

Back outside, Steve had found the shack in question, peering in a window. He saw the man, Jim Doyle, they were looking for. But he also saw some Wharf Rats inside, and they didn't look like they were there for friendly chat.

"Should I go in their first, guys?" The young captain asked. "Wharf Rats in there, and they don't look too friendly."

"Let Fairy Tail handle this." Mira smiled.

"Alright." He checked to see if the rats were paying attention, which they weren't, and slowly opened the door for Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna to do their thing. 'Care, Lisanna.' He mouthed to the younger Strauss sister.

"Alright, old coot! You know that Golden Hook, right? I like it, I like it! You're gonna tell me where it is." A rat with black hair and a blue tunic with a leather strap across his torso pressed Jim.

"Order: stop moving."

He stopped moving, and so did his comrades: A mouse with fencer blades and a chubby little Wharf Rat with a knife.

"Wha?" The rat asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"You're trapped in Mira-Nee's macro!" Lisanna stepped out, smiling cheerfully. Elfman towered over them. "What exactly are you doing here?" Lisanna questioned cheerfully.

"We want the Dutchman's Hook, that's what!" The chubby rat told Lisanna. "And what the heck is a macro?"

"You can't have it, too bad~!" Mira's voice came from behind them. "Order: sleep."

The rats crashed to the ground in a faint.

They dropped faster than one could say 'Macro'.

"I thank ye, Young Pirates." Jim said to the three.

Outside...

"What exactly is Macro, Captain?" Barnabus asked. "Seems like it's another thing in their bag of tricks."

"Macro is a curse that makes use of absolute control." Steve explained. "Essentially, Mira can use it to take total control of something or someone, and can even use it to reveal secrets." He blinked. "Hey, that might actually come useful later down the road. Who knows?"

"That seems...terrifying." Kobe bluntly stated. "If placed in the wrong hands, the user could use it to stir up disorder and chaos."

"But lucky for us, Mira's a good guy." Steve smirked. "So we shouldn't worry about her using it against us."

Back inside…

"We aren't pirates, actually. We're mages." Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Sorry for the confusion. Honest mistake." Jim apologized. "Then rats are muscling in all over the island. And now they want the Dutchman's Hook. Lookin' for it yourself are ye?"

"Yes." Mira nodded, smiling.

"That hook, an' what happened to The Dutchman...it chills me bones to think of it." Jim shuddered at the thought. "The Dutchman was desperate to make up fer a lost cargo. He heard tell of a case of Mojo Potions some witchdoctor was hoarding. If he brought that case back to port it'd pay for all hos loss and more!"

"But something happened?" Mira guessed.

"Aye, Mojo Potions fetch a pretty penny. Can cure almost anything, they can. I guess that's why The Dutchman went so mad when the witchdoctor wouldn't give 'em up. Took the case by force he did!" Jim confirmed. "The witchdoctor cursed the captain and his ship to never return to port! Sure enough, as we rounded 'bout the cape we were seized by clouds of ghosts!"

"How awful." Mira sighed.

"They dragged the _Marie Celestia_ in a cave - Perdition's Cauldron they call it. Woe betide any who seek that place." Jim frowned. "I jumped ship afore she foundered in the Cauldron. The screams of the crew still haunt me dreams. If the hook still exists, she's in there. I do have one bit of warning 'fore you go. The Dutchman, if he beats you, his curse Pestisilence will take you over and you'll fight for him."

Kobe overheard this detail. "It seems Mirajane will be vital should any of us fall victim to this curse." He noted.

"Don't worry about us~! It'll be just fine!" Mira giggled, heading for the door.

Steve would ask, "So what'd you find out?" Lisanna told him what the man had told them. "So that's where we're headed then...alright, let's get a move on." Steve clasped his hands together.

"Right!" Mira nodded. So Steve and his crew headed out to the raft, on their way to find the Dutchman's Hook. The Strauss siblings were with them of course. Elfman was happily preparing for the prospect of a good fight. Soon, Steve was driving towards Perdition's Cauldron. One look at the place and he blinked.

"Ooh...this place looks scary..."

"L- like a man would be scared of such a thing." Elfman declared, despite him visibly shivering. "Gh- ghosts aren't manly at all..." Mira was silent. Kobe and the rest of Steve's crewmates were silent.

Well, except Barnabus. "Perdition is right! I've never seen anyplace this spooky before, Captain!"

"I am not afraid, Barnabus." Kobe said. "Just stick close to me and you will be fine."

"I wonder when we'll find the hook..." Lisanna murmured.

The raft had clearance to enter the cave's mouth. They'd see a stretch of dock just...floating away from the ship, the _Marie Celestia_.

"There is too much debris." Kobe pointed out the debris floating around the ship they wished to board. "We cannot dock." He pointed out the stretch of dock. "That platform has a longboat - moor there and we will row across."

"Aye, Kobe." Steve went to do just that. Mira watched silently as they docked.

The young captain was a little worried. "You alright, Mira?" Mira nodded. "Uh, you just seemed so quiet and I was wondering if something was wrong..." He glanced over at Elfman. "Is it him that something's not alright?"

"Nothing's wrong." Mira replied.

"Uh...okay..." He was a little confused, but docked on the stretch. "Welp, only one place to go." He hopped on the longboat, his crew getting in. The Strauss siblings followed. The party rowed out to the Marie Celestia, Steve getting on deck of the ship first. "Welp, here we are."

Bonnie would be the second one up, followed by Peter and Kobe. "We've got to find The Dutchman. The captain's quarters will be aft - but it looks like we'll have to fight our way to the door!" She pointed out a couple of ghosts - rats, cats, dogs and frogs - blocked the way to the door.

"..." Mira looked up, a demonic look on her face. "I've been wondering if you really were ghosts... But you aren't all that scary... I'll just wipe the floor with you..." She went Satan Soul and attacked viciously. Her Satan Soul assault sent the ghosts away. Mira continued onwards.

Well, she'd find they were blocking the way to the Captain's Quarters...but no matter what she tried, she could not get the door to budge at all.

"We can get there from below." Barnabus suggested, having now got on the ship and pointed towards the front or the deck. "Let's head through the front and go down through the hull."

"We shall have to fight our way back through the ranks of the dead. To battle!" Kobe shouted, sword drawn and fighting off the skeleton crew that was there, blocking the way to the hold. Steve and his other crew members joined in the melee, beating up the skeletons as a unit. Mira joined in the fray as well.

"Man! You ghosts can't beat a manly man like me!" Elfman declared, attacking. Lisanna giggled and went Cat Soul, helping out. The party would crush the undead, Steve jumping down a trapdoor leading to the frontal cabin. Next wave they'd face were more ghosts.

"Dead men tell no tales - and neither shall ye!" One of the ghostly Wharf Rats taunted.

"If you aren't going to tell me tales, then don't speak!" Mira slashed at him with darkness magic. He shut up after that attack, since it was super effective!

Wait, wrong game.

The ghost still was defeated, by the by. Steve and his crew would beat the rest of the ghosts in the cabin.

"So far so good." Barnabus smirked, gesturing towards a door. "Let's go in there, through the Hold."

"Right!" The Strauss siblings nodded. Steve went first, quickly catching himself, looking across the floor of the Hold - there were several holes in the floor, especially the one he nearly walked into.

Fortunately, he caught himself, and the next wave of enemies they'd fight were the undead skeletons.

"Welcome to Perdition, Pirates. Ye're never leaving!" One of them shouted.

"We aren't pirates... Everyone makes that assumption..." Lisanna sighed as the siblings attacked this wave.

"Yeah, to be honest, without the magic, Elfman could very well fit the bill." Steve deadpanned, helping as well. "No offense, man."

"Press on!" Bonnie called, shooting at this wave. "But look lively - step lively or you'll take a one way trip to the bottom of the cauldron!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Elfman yelled. Lisanna slashed at the enemies while Mira unleashed a huge blast of darkness magic at them.

"By that I mean physical appearance, not moral values." Steve responded. "You've got the muscles for it." The enemies would soon be re-dead. Elfman grumbled at that.

"Let's keep going." Mira said.

"There's no hook in here, either." Barnabus said. He looked up where he was standing. "Only one way to go now..."

"Lead on." Mira said. Steve headed up the ladder into the Captain's Quarters, seeing the Floating Dutchman, flanked by several ghosts. On his right arm was the hook that they were after.

"That's the hook!" Lisanna gasped.

The Dutchman looked at Lisanna in a sour way. "Come to take me hook, have ye? Over our dead bodies!" He shouted.

"Please give it to us." Mira smiled cheerfully. The Dutchman responded by having the ghosts surrounding him attack the party.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think he's handing it over nicely." Peter frowned, grabbing his axe and going to battle.

"My plague's upon ye, and it'll be yer doom!" The Dutchman called.

"Funny, I don't feel anything." Steve deadpanned, helping Peter.

"Ye will soon." The ghost pirate cackled.

Mira smiled demonically. "I wonder what happens if I kill a ghost... Is there an afterlife beyond the afterlife?" She went Satan soul, attacking. Elfman and Lisanna followed suit. The Dutchman, surprisingly, lived the attacks.

"I'd be more worried about your friends than me..." He warned. Steve was currently warding off the ghosts with Peter.

"Mirajane!" Kobe called, joining the fray. "Your Macro! Cast it on all of us and make sure we don't fall victim to the Dutchman's curse!"

"Macro!" Mira began to maneuver the group to attack. Elfman was using especially devastating attacks. By putting the group under her Macro, Mira had successfully made sure no one would fall victim to The Dutchman's curse. The Dutchman himself was taking a beating, doing what he could to fight back...

"...now!"

While Elfman held The Dutchman's attention, Mira maneuvered Kobe over. He promptly chopped off the hook. The Dutchman screamed in pain as the bull did that. Even without the Macro, they could tell he probably would have done that anyway.

"Let's go!" Mira released Macro quickly. Elfman went Beast Soul and tried to finish the Dutchman with a slash. It was Elfman who landed the final strike as the Dutchman fell to the floor in a heap.

"Huh? We won?" Steve blinked. Kobe slowly picked up the hook.

"Indeed, Steve. We have won."

"Let's head back to those stupid rats!" Mira said cheerfully, returning to normal.

"Crabs." Peter corrected. "We're heading back to stupid crabs." Then he got an idea. "Anyone else you want to invite for the beating of the century, Miss Mira?"

"No, that's fine. After all, it won't be a very long beating..." Mira smiled, killing intent thinly veiled.

The pelican just shrugged. "Alright then." He looked at Elfman, and then the door that was previously blocked, seeing a bunch of stuff pushed against the door for some reason. "Care to give us a shortcut, buddy?"

"MAN!" Elfman punched the door right down. There was no door once Elfman was done.

"Now let's get out of this place!" Steve was already headed for the raft. The Strauss Siblings followed.

-FT/P101-

Outside of Red Hook Cave, Steve looked at Mira, handing her the hook. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes." Mira nodded, smiling. Steve went in first.

"Hey Buster! We're back!" The aforementioned crab turned towards them.

"You actually got the hook? I didn't think you had it in ye!" He complimented. The young captain pursed his lips together.

"Um...about that..."

"Order: don't move." The order was inflicted on the crabs.

"What the? What're you doing!?" Buster shouted.

"Run Gordon, run!" Steve yelled, the rat not needing to be told twice as he bolted out of the cave.

"It's time for the police." Mira smiled cheerfully. "How do we call them?"

Steve blinked. "Um...normally we shackle them up ourselves and bring them to a prison." He answered.

"Good. Let's 'accidentally' be rough with the shackling." Mira smiled evilly as Elfman cracked his knuckles...

"W-W-Wait! What're you doing? We had a deal!" Buster protested.

"Sorry, but we already honored the letter of our agreement." Steve told him. "Plus, we've been planning on backstabbing you since you offered parley. So yeah, have fun with my friends here!"

"Why you little-" But the crab would be cut off by Mira and Elfman 'accidentally' be rough on the shackling, as pain overtook him. Steve headed outside with the Dutchman's Hook, somewhat proud of what was happening.

"And this, is the Pirate's life." He said to no one in particular.

"Let's get these guys to prison!" Mira said cheerfully.

"You can do that - meet Gordon and I down at the docks so we can head back to Blood Shoals. And uh...I need to do something with the boat. 'Bout time we get him and his bride-to-be back together." Steve suggested, heading with Gordon down to the docks. The Strauss siblings dragged the crabs off to prison. While they were doing that, Steve took off the sail on the raft, took it on the dock and began painting on it...

The Strauss siblings soon arrived at the raft. And when they'd arrive on the dock, they'd see that Steve had painted the Fairy Tail logo onto the sail and was putting it back where it was before. And he painted it to a perfect T. It was just formatted a little to fit the size of the sail.

"Sugoi!" Lisanna gasped, clapping a little.

"You're a real man after all." Elfman nodded approvingly. "Not that I doubted you or something!"

"Yeah, it's kind of a silly thought, really...I wonder what Erza would think." Steve chuckled. On the way to Blood Shoals, Steve began thinking over what he was going to tell Erza when she found out. Maybe this thought in his mind was just silly to begin with. Or maybe she'd accept him. He didn't know for certain, so he was a little anxious of what would happen. The Strauss siblings enjoyed the trip, oblivious to his thinking.

Upon docking, Steve brought Gordon to Wilhelmina. "Gordon, you're back!" She gleefully exclaimed. "It's a miracle. Oh, pirate, you and your friends have answered my prayers. Go tell Moe all is forgiven. Tell him he's made me the happiest girl in Skull Island skies!"

"Can do miss." Steve smirked, heading to the cave to tell Moe. In fact, he expected to meet up with the others of Team Natsu there when he entered...Team Natsu actually arrived at the same time.

"What're you guys doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We were on a job..." Elfman replied.

"Erza wants us to help out, though. It seems that things are tedious here without splitting up." Mira smiled.

"It's good to have Mira with us..." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Indeed! I trust we all completed our jobs?" Erza said.

"Yeah! Moe, all is forgiven!" Steve reported.

"I thank you, Pirate. Now that I know Wilhelmina's happy I can rest easy. Lasko, we're square." And Moe vanished, just like that. Once Manny and Jack had found peace, Lasko informed the group,

"I thank ye all for everything you've done. I got those poor lads mixed up in this business, and now I've done right by 'em. Time to deal with Ratbeard."

"Um...before we do, Erza, there's something I wanna show you. And something I want to talk to you about...alone." Steve spoke up.

"Very well. Everyone else, wait here." Erza nodded to Steve, signaling for him to lead the way. His crew-mates acknowledged and respected his decision, waiting for Steve's return as he went out to the dock, showing Erza his sail, and the logo he painted.

"It's a very nice gesture." Erza smiled.

"Y-Yeah. It is." The young captain was feeling butterflies in his stomach, and Erza could tell. "Um...I know this sounds silly, but I was uh, wondering if I..."

"Hm?" Erza blinked.

"I was uh...kinda wondering if I could...join up...mainly because I need your help...finding my parents." Then he frowned and hung his head. "There, I said it. I've been hoping you could help me find my parents."

"Your parents?" Erza asked seriously.

Steve nodded sadly. "Ever since I was eight, my parents were pirates, yes, and they had me as a kid, just doing the simple things. One day, from our home in Port Regal, they said they were going out to search for this place in search of treasure, I think it was something about an island of gold...forgot what the name was." He began explaining. "They said they'd be back. It's been 10 years and they never returned. They said if they weren't back soon, I was to join up with the Marleybonian Navy. And that's when I was thinking they were really gone, but I kept hoping they were still out there. It was also when I found out about Fairy Tail and thought 'Maybe they can help me', and fast forward to today, where the day before you rescued me, The Armada imprisoned me for fighting some of their robotic forces."

"Fairy Tail will definitely help you... We'll find your parents. Consider it a job accepted." Erza said seriously.

"Thank you..." He sighed of relief. "And uh...as for the other thing?"

"Hm?" Erza blinked.

"That...part about joining up?" He innocently asked.

"We'd love to have you." Erza smiled.

Steve was over the moon happy. "Alright! Now let's go find out where Ratbeard might be..."

 **Lovers reunited, spirits set at ease, and revelations about his past, Steve Templeton has done a lot to help Lasko. He teamed up with the Strauss siblings to reunite a lady with her love, Captain Gordon, and managed to take the Dutchman's Hook for himself. Now, Erza has vowed to help find his parents, and the young captain is their newest recruit. What will this translate into for Team Natsu and Fairy Tail? Find out as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued...**

(Oi vey, this chapter was big. Anyway, next time the party heads to Jonah Town to resume their search for Ratbeard! See you next time when they continue the adventure, k thnx, bai! :D

-Flash)


	5. Dirty Deeds Dirt Cheap

(It is time for the next chapter in Steve and Team Natsu's adventure in the Spiral! To Jonah Town we go today!)

 **Chapter 3: Dirty Deeds Dirt Cheap**

Once Steve and Erza returned to the cave where Lasko was, he said to the group, "I don't know where Ratbeard's gone, but I wager I know who does. He's the hidden mastermind behind every black market, criminal scheme, and dirty deed from here to Mooshu. Go to Jonah Town, and find Captain Ahab. Tell him you want to talk to the Frogfather."

"Jonah Town...I've been there before." Peter stated. "My family were the founders of that town. And get this, it's on the back of a giant whale."

"On the back of a whale?!" A lot of the group gasped as a whole.

"This sounds fun. I wanna fight some!" Natsu smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Lucy yelled.

"I wonder what whale tastes like..." Happy's eyes gleamed.

"You can't eat someone's city, fool." Carla deadpanned.

"Ayuh. You heard me right." Peter told the party. "A giant whale. The Quint family used to be the most prosperous fishermen in the village..." He turned away. "Y'know, I'll tell you on the way there."

"Let's get going." Erza nodded.

Steve would be leading the way to Jonah Town, as Peter rode with Team Natsu and company to tell them of his story.

"True to my word, my family was the most prosperous fishermen in Jonah Town, but everything changed with the Frogfather and his men moved into the underbelly of the whale." He explained. "And yes, there is a town in the whale. They call it Gullet. Anyway, his rise to power got so great I jumped aboard a Monquistan Galleon looking for fortune in the Napoleguinic Wars. In the lean years, with my fighting skill and old abilities as a fisherman, I became one of the best bounty hunters these skies have ever known. And now that we're going to see the Frogfather...could you guys leave me out of the talking with him?"

"I see... Of course, you may sit it out." Erza nodded.

"Thank ya, Miss Scarlet." Peter thanked. The party would soon dock at Jonah Town.

"Wow! A really big whale!" Happy's eyes sparkled. "Imagine how many servings of fish that makes!"

"Whales aren't even fish." Lucy deadpanned.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Peter frowned at Happy, joining his crew-mates as they went to find Ahab. The Fairy Tail team followed after them. They'd soon find Ahab standing next to a lift.

He was a pelican fellow, like Peter, except this guy was dressed in a purple captain's jacket and hat.

"We're looking for the Frogfather." Steve told him. "A little bird told us you knew of him."

"The Frogfather?" Ahab asked. "Ayuh, I've heard of him. You seem a decent sort - what the blazes do you want with the Frogfather?"

"That's none of your concern. Please begin leading us to him." Erza ordered, towering over Ahab.

"We'd really appreciate it!" Mira chimed in.

Ahab flinched. "I-I'm afraid I can't help you." He responded. "I know where the Frogfather is, but I don't talk about it - the Frogfather is not someone you or I want to offend."

"Perhaps there is something we can do for you?" Kobe inquired.

"Yes, there is. I have other troubles to see to. We here in Jonah Town are humble fisherfolk, not fighters. Our lives are only as good as the day's catch. My best fisherman, Brody, was due back yesterday, and there's no sign of him. He was trawling for sky clams out by the Vortex of Doom." Ahab stopped himself there. "Hmmmm. Now that I say that out loud, it doesn't sound like a good idea at all!"

Steve tugged on Erza's arm. "Maybe he'll lead us to the Frogfather if we help him." He suggested.

"We'll find your friend." Erza said. "But in exchange, you'll lead us to the Frogfather."

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Now that you mention it...my son Norville isn't back yet either - he went to Rapa Nui to sell the month's catch of fish and clams, you see. It's not like Norville to be late. I'm very worried!"

"Erza, just like we did for the ghosts, let's split the work. I'll go after Norville, you go after Brody. Plus, I think your ship can handle the vortex better. Just saying." Steve suggested. He motioned for Ahab to continue for him.

"If we don't get that money soon, we won't be able to pay our...eh...upkeep. Captain, go to Rapa Nui and find Norville." To Erza he said, "I trust you can go find Brody. Bring them back here safe and sound, and I will help you find the Frogfather, no questions asked."

"By 'upkeep', I believe he means payment for the Frogfather." Peter muttered to Lucy.

"Right! Fairy Tail, we're heading to the vortex!" Erza announced.

"Word of advice, tie yourselves down before you enter so we don't risk someone getting tossed off the deck." Peter advised as Steve and his crew went to Rapa Nui.

"Thank you for your advice." Erza nodded. Fairy Tail headed off to the vortex. When the Fairy Tail group departed from Jonah Town, they would spy the Vortex a little ways away.

"There it is!" Lucy gasped. A sphere of jutsu Shiki surrounded the ship.

"This will keep everyone from being sucked off the ship." Freed smiled.

"Thank you, Freed. Onward!" Erza ordered. The group entered the vortex without error! And they'd see a little fishing raft...with a lot of Storm Sharks swimming under it, and on board, a pelican man in fishing clothes was busy fending off a couple sharks with only his fishing rod and lantern.

"Help!" He screamed.

"That must be him!" Erza said.

"But how do we get to him?" Wendy wondered, frowning worriedly.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu flew out using Happy.

"Aye!"

"Us as well, Wendy." Carla smiled, in her human form. She grabbed onto Wendy and flew after Natsu. When they got over, the Storm Sharks took notice of them and had every intention of turning the party into their next snack.

"Sky dragon's... Roar!" Wendy unleashed the attack at the Sharks. With that attack, the Storm Sharks were sent flying. Wendy would also see that Brody was limping from a bite wound on his leg.

"Ahoy, there!" He greeted, wincing in pain. "Good thing you happened to come along when ya did."

"Ah! You're injured!" Wendy gasped, quickly healing him. Brody was healed up in no time at all.

"Ayuh, if I'm going to trawl a vortex, I'm going to need a bigger boat! Boat I got here is too roughed up, I'm going to have to ride with you then. Let's go!"

"We're actually here to bring you back. Captain Aham is worried about ya." Natsu cut in.

"Ahab, Natsu-San..." Wendy corrected shyly.

"Ayuh, I knew that." Brody chuckled. "He'll be glad to see me, no doubt."

As the dragonslayers helped him onto the ship, Erza contacted Steve via communication lacrima.

-FT/P101-

Steve and his crew would arrive at Rapa Nui, a small village inhabited by friendly water mole people. They wouldn't find Norville anywhere obvious.

"No pelicans here." Barnabus frowned. "Hmm…maybe someone at the market has seen him."

Steve was already talking to one of the water moles at the market. "Norville?" The water mole wondered. "Ah, Fisherbird! Yes, I saw him. He was at last market, sold his fish, got his pay. Where did Fisherbird go? Did not see. He left when Rat Pirate caused all the troubles, and the Waponis came – much confusion."

"Rat pirate?" Bonnie wondered. "Ye don't think he means Ratbeard, do ye?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Steve sarcastically remarked.

"Rat?" The water mole shrugged. "Long story. Ask Chief Omutu about that."

As Steve went to speak with the chief, he would find that Ratbeard was busy. "Ratbeard was a friend of the Nui." Chief Omutu began. "But he betrayed us – he stole the Sacred Feathers for the Waponis, our enemies!"

"It was Ratbeard." Barnabus shook his head. "He's working with water moles now?"

"The Waponis have no honor." Chief Omutu continued. "They worship an evil fire god, and forget their ancestors. Now they circle Rapa Nui, singing mocking songs at us! The Nui are peaceful, the Nui are traders – friends to all! We have no warriors to fight the Waponis. Can you help us?"

"Absolutely! Any member of Fairy Tail would!" Steve agreed.

"Take your mighty ship, and turn your cannons on the Waponis. Destroy their war boats, and the Nui will do you a great honor." Chief Omutu promised.

"Let's go, guys! If the Waponi have no honor, let's teach them the error of their ways." Steve was walking on back to the boat, his crew following. Steve then heard something in his bag. His communication lacrima!

"Captain, what is that?" Bonnie asked.

"This is a communication lacrima. It's basically a crystal that lets you talk with people, and it also let me watch the Grand Magic Games." He answered, seeing Erza on the other end. "You got Brody?"

"Yes. Our ship approaches Jonah Town as we speak. How goes your side of things?" Erza questioned.

"We just spoke with the chief here at Rapa Nui. Get this." He then told Erza what Chief Omutu told him. "Ratbeard was a friend of the Nui, but he stabbed them in the back and stole these sacred feathers and went to align with the Waponi water moles. All they do now is sail around Rapa Nui and mock these traders. The chief wants me to sink a few of their fleet. Once you drop off Brody, care to help me with that?"

"Right, we'll come to your aid as quickly as possible." Erza nodded before ending the communication.

"Let's move, everyone." Steve and his crew boarded the raft, which he had decided to name. Etched in brass lettering, Steve had named the raft _Beginner's Bud_ , and sailed out to fight the Waponis' fleet.

-FT/P101-

Once she had finished her call, she announced, "Everyone! We're heading out to help the others as soon as Brody is dropped off safely!"

"Well, that's great! To Jonah Town!" Brody cheered.

The group quickly dropped off Brody with Ahab. As soon as they did that, they would see someone was doing the FT hand sign. Obviously Steve, if the lacrima call was anything to go off of.

"There!" Natsu yelled.

"Y- yes!" Ichiya steered the ship over. The party would find that Steve and his crew were in broadside combat against a Waponi ship, and that two more were sailing towards them.

"That doesn't look good..." Lucy murmured.

"Divide and conquer! Those that can fly, head to intercept those ships! Everyone else, assist Steve!" Erza yelled. She requipped into flight armor and flew toward the incoming ships.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!" Happy flew Natsu after Erza.

"Carla!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Of course!" Carla flew Wendy after them.

"Us too, Lisanna!" Mira went Satan Soul and followed, while Lisanna went Bird Soul: Harpy.

"The three of us will help Steve once Ichiya gets close." Gray said.

"Right!" Lucy nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Elfman fistpumped. Those that were flying would have cannonballs shot at them. Erza slashed all the cannonballs in half while Natsu ate the explosions.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, nearing one of the ships. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He shot the attack at the ship. That ship went down in a fiery blaze. Steve was amazed.

"One down, everyone!" He called, shooting a cannonball right back at a second ship.

"Ice make: bridge!"

Gray, Lucy, and Elfman boarded the ship that Steve was fighting.

Meanwhile, the fliers landed on the other ship.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles. Several Waponi water moles, some wielding spears and others having handheld slings, would engage both boarding parties.

"Stand back." Gray ordered Elfman and Lucy.

He then froze the entire ship solid.

Natsu launched himself at the enemies, attacking with a number of flaming punches.

"Sky dragon's roar!" Wendy attacked with her roar. Carla fought alongside her, fending off short range attacks. Mira and Lisanna both slashed away at enemies with talons and claws. Erza attacked viciously with her swords. Any and all Waponi were defeated by the combined forces of the FT people. The ships were also thoroughly sunk. Yes they were.

"Thanks for that!" Steve complimented. "Now let's see about Chief Omutu!" He began sailing back to Rapa Nui. Christina followed. When they docked, Chief Omutu was pleased with their work.

"My people praise you and yours, Captain, and I thank you. You have restored my people's honor. In friendship, I offer our greatest treasure: A Mojo Potion." The water mole handed Steve a bottle of blue liquid, which he immediately pocketed.

"This is to be used in emergencies only, people. It's that rare." Steve said. "Then again, we can use blue Yum Yum Fruit to refill this..."

Someone went up to Erza and Steve. He was a water mole holding a spear in hand.

"Of course." Erza smiled. She noticed the water mole approaching from the corner of her eye.

"Sky Captains, you are seeking Ratbeard for some revenge, yes?" The water mole inquired. Erza nodded to Steve, signifying he should answer.

"Buddy, you have no idea how badly my friends from Fairy Tail want to pound the daylights out of him for poisoning his own crew. And you want revenge for him helping the Waponi. You know the saying, right? The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" He answered.

"My name is Nanu Nanu." The water mole greeted. "I will come with you to help - together, we shall punish this traitor!"

"Hey, nothing wrong with an extra set of hands, Nanu." Steve grinned.

"That's settled then." Erza smiled. "But... Did you ever find Ahab's son?"

"You seek the Fisherbird?" Chief Omutu asked Erza. "Hunter Raku is his friend - talk to Hunter Raku." Omutu pointed towards the person in question. Erza approached Hunter Raku.

"Where is Norville?" Erza demanded, towering over him. Much to her surprise, Hunter Raku just stared up in curiosity.

"Fisherbird - he who lives on the back of the whale. He is my friend. You seek him? He was here for market. When the Rat Pirate and Waponis caused all the trouble, Fisherbird ran away like many others did. I saw Fisherbird leave - was in boat with many other pirates. Was waving arms and yelling. Boat sailed to Skull Island." He explained.

Now this didn't sit right with Erza...she knew the people of Jonah Town were fishermen, not pirates. She would get a feeling of dread as the thought of Norville possibly being kidnapped creeped into her mind. Erza looked thoughtful instead.

"Let's go to Skull Island and look for him." She called back to everyone.

"Alrighty then!" Steve agreed. Nanu Nanu handed Erza a fish.

"I do not know how this will help, but Fisherbird Norville sold this to us today." He said. Steve heard this.

"...Natsu, smell that fish." The young captain requested.

"Fish is Happy's thing..." Natsu grumbled, but complied. It was faint, but Natsu picked up Norville's scent from the fish!

"I got it." Natsu said.

"It probably leads to Skull Island." Steve guessed. "We'll meet you there!" Steve and his crew, now with Nanu Nanu in tow, got aboard the raft and headed towards the aforementioned island. Christina followed. The trail led them to the area around the private dock on Skull Island, where the dockmaster and Blind Mew were. This seemed to be where the trail ended.

"The trail ends here." Natsu said.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!" Blind Mew called to the group.

"I think Blind Mew can get us to where exactly here they are." Steve thought, putting a gold coin in Blind Mew's cup. "We're looking for a Pelican and a group of...pirates." He didn't know who the pirates were.

"A Pelican and a group of pirates? You're in luck - I noted the briny smell of a fisherman's coat a while back, amidst a big group of panting pirates." Blind Mew told Steve. "I took the liberty of following them a short way. They were indeed walking with a long-legged sea bird. They spoke not a word, but made straight for the drain by the abandoned shack. I heard the grate open and shut - they've gone in the sewers."

"Thanks, Blind Mew." Steve smiled, then turned to the group. "Alright, who's going in the sewers?"

"No thank you." Lucy deadpanned.

"Wendy and I most certainly will be staying out of it!" Carla snapped. "We'll get sick down there!"

"I don't really like sewers..." Mira frowned.

"You won't see me down there..." Lisanna sighed.

"Looks like it'll be me, then." Steve deadpanned, Barnabus volunteering, along with Peter.

"Ayuh, you get used to the smell after a while." He commented, heading over to the grate.

"The ol' cat's right - there are a lot of tracks in the mud." Bonnie pointed out, and then to the grate. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Elfman followed.

Steve removed the sewer grate and went in first. Barnabus followed after him, along with Peter. The smell down there really wasn't that pleasant. Peter and - surprisingly - Steve, were not bothered at all.

"Phew!" Barnabus commented. "What a stench!"

"Like I said," Peter responded. "it takes time getting used to."

"Man that reeks." Elfman grumbled.

"Ugh..." Natsu covered his nose. They'd soon reach a corner, Steve peeking around to see Norville, and then his captors: One otter who had a spark thrower behind his back, flanked by a guinea pig and sloth who both wore armor and wielded halberds, and a dog pirate with a cutlass.

"Time to beat 'em up!" Natsu grinned.

The otter heard Natsu's loud voice. "Who goes there?" He shouted. Steve came out of hiding.

"Mages from Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! You're not Sammy - get 'em, lads!" The otter shot Steve in the leg, his limb going limp from the electricity. The guinea pig and sloth rushed the boy, and the dog hung back to make his move.

"Heaven's Wheel."

Erza instantly slashed all the enemies with her multitude of swords. All four foes went down simply.

"I'll remember this! Ow..." The otter shouted. Norville looked at his rescuers a little worried.

"We've come to help you." Peter told Norville.

"Thank you! I thought I was doomed for certain!" Norville responded. "I don't know who this 'Sammy' was these villains were working for, and I hope to never meet him."

"It's all over now, kid! Let's get you back to your dad!" Natsu grinned, patting his head.

"What's that? Captain Ahab sent you?" Norville was happy to hear that. "Good - I need to get the Frogfather's payment to him at once!"

"Payment?" Barnabus wondered in confusion.

"Ayuh, the Frogfather. Jonah Town pays him each month to...well...I'll leave that to my father to explain. Ayuh. Let's go." Norville responded.

"Let's go back!" Erza ordered.

-FT/P101-

They indeed reached Jonah Town again. And they would indeed meet Captain Ahab again.

"We saved your friends. Now tell us where the Frogfather is." Erza said.

"You still mean to see the Frogfather? I'd advise against it, but very well - I'll send you down." Ahab agreed.

"Let's go Erza. Just you and me?" Steve asked.

"Let's go." Erza nodded. Once they stepped into the lift, the duo was lowered down into Gullet.

"So this is Gullet. Quite the smell they've got." Steve commented. Erza observed her surroundings silently.

"Who are you?" A frog person asked the duo.

"I'm Stephen Templeton - Steve - and this here is Erza Scarlet." Steve greeted.

"Never heard of ya." The frog responded with a straight face. "What's your game?"

"Is that so? You've never heard of Fairy Tail?" Erza towered over him.

"What do you expect from people who live inside of a whale?" The frog countered.

"We're here to see the Frogfather, not your sass." Steve interjected.

"Oh, you want to see the Frogfather. That can be arranged." He gestured to a ramp behind him. "Head up the ramp behind me, then turn left an' down again. Big double doors, dead ahead. Knock three times, and ask for Rocco." Erza walked over, following his instructions. "Oh, and the password is swordfish!" The frog called. Erza blinked.

"Alright..."

She went up the ramp, turned left, went down, and knocked thrice on the double doors. The doors opened almost automatically, allowing her and Steve to head in.

"Who let you in? What's the password?" A frog fellow, obviously Rocco, asked. He was holding two pistol spark throwers, flanked by a similar frog pirate and two crab thugs.

"Swordfish!" Steve answered with confidence.

"Ah, I see." Rocco responded. "Gatecrashers, is it? I'm afraid without an invitation, you aren't seeing anyone...but the undertaker! Get 'em, lads!"

"Erza, requip to uh...what was it for electricity?" Steve was trying to remember what that particular armor was. "It's on the tip of my tongue..." He was thinking this despite the fact both crab thugs were going to attack him in his thinking.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza quickly cut in, slashing with her newly requipped sword. The crab thugs took heavy damage.

"Oh yeah, that armor!" Steve chuckled. He fought the other frog, hitting him over and over with his spear.

"Let's go meet the Frogfather ourselves." Erza said nonchalantly after they beat up the enemies.

"Enough!" Rocco shouted after being beaten. "Alright, you've both survived the audition. Frogfather's house is across the square, with the crabs outside. The password's 'ribbet'." Erza went across the square, but didn't requip out of her armor. Rocco blinked at this. "I was actually wondering if she'd comment on how ridiculous the password is to other people…nobody's guessed it yet."

One of the crabs asked Erza in a gruff manner, "What's the password?"

"Ribbet." Erza replied.

"Go on in." The crab gestured both captains. Erza entered, still on her guard. The inside room was surprisingly lacking any sort of guards, the Frogfather looking up.

"Who are these strangers who barge into my house?" He wondered.

"Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. We're here to ask something of you." Erza replied.

"Ah...the famed Miss Scarlet. And what can I do for you today?" He looked at Steve. "Who's your friend? A newcomer?"

"Yes. We're here for Ratbeard." Erza said.

"Ah, Ratbeard. It is a favor you ask of me - to give you information." Frogfather nodded. "This I can do, but is not that simple. My consiglieri will explain."

A frog fellow flipped to a page in a book. "It is written in the book of favors that favors can't be given - only exchanged. Something for something, as the eagles say in Aquila."

"You want information." Frogfather continued. "I want the stores of exotic spices the Monquistans hold in their fortress, the Presidio. A favor for a favor, understand? Go to the Presidio, and sail behind the island; there is a hidden dock there, where one of my associates will be waiting. Do we have an agreement?"

Steve looked at Erza. "I wish there was something I could do...we could do...but I said to the Strauss siblings earlier, this is the Pirate life. Don't think too much of it as criminal, okay? I'm sure the Monquistans deserve a shot in the arm like this."

"I see..." Erza towered over Frogfather, quite intimidatingly. "And if I demand the information...?"

The Frogfather didn't budge at all. "I had a feeling you would do this. My doormen will gladly see you out. And they are just as tough as you, Miss Scarlet, if not tougher."

Steve just grimaced at that. "Uh, yeah, we have an agreement." He said out of haste. Erza's gaze darkened, and they left.

When they got back, Peter was quick to notice Erza's mood. "So I take it the meetin' didn't go well?"

"He'll tell us where Ratbeard is...we just gotta raid the Presidio." Steve told the group.

"I had a feeling..." The pelican shook his head. Erza didn't speak.

"Peter, just leave her alone." Steve frowned, a soft glare at his crew member. "She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to, and I'm not going to force her to. It's just not right."

"I will SPEAK with the Monquistan government." Erza finally said. Kobe exchanged a glance with Steve. It read 'Should we go instead and not tell her?' No one else would be able to read, but Steve would, and all he gave was a nod. "Let's get going." Erza then ordered. You could faintly see fire in her eyes. "I'll show that frog... He will regret this... THOROUGHLY."

Steve heard that and took it seriously. He had a feeling Erza would pound Frogfather, and that was something he didn't want. But for the Presidio, he had a plan.

They boarded Christina, heading to their destination. Steve was busy chatting with his crew, and went to go speak with Lisanna. After the battle at Red Hook, he felt she'd be perfect to help with the job.

In terms of getting into small places, not wanting to pillage and steal. Lisanna was chatting cheerfully with Mira.

"Hey, just the two I was looking for." Steve smiled.

"Oh! Hi Steve! What can we do for you?" Lisanna smiled.

"Okay, so remember when you turned into a mouse at Red Hook?" He asked. "Well, Monquistans are about, like...smaller than the rest of us, and their architecture reflects on their small size. You see where I'm going with this, yeah?"

"You want me to represent us because my takeover magic can make me shorter?" Lisanna guessed.

"It'd help." Steve answered.

"Wouldn't it just be simpler to send in Wendy?" Lisanna pointed out. "Along with Carla and Happy..."

"The plan I'm going for is to zip in, grab the spices, and zip out before anyone sees us." The young capitan responded. "But if you insist, they can come."

"Erza won't like that." Mira pointed out, frowning.

"Then want me to go in alone?" He suggested. "I don't have any sort of mark connecting me to FT, aside from the sail on the raft." They'd soon arrive at the secret dock, so they're going to have to decide on who to send in now.

"We're not interested in stealing from the Monquistian government." Mira said, frowning.

Steve let out a sigh. "Oh well...then I guess Ratbeard will get away with Gunn's gold then, and Lasko will haunt us for this..."

"There's always another way." Mira stated, getting out of the boat.

"A- anno..." Something tugged at Steve's pants legs.

The young captain looked down. "Hmm?"

It was a small child of about five years old. He had hair so filthy that the color was indeterminable, ripped, baggy clothing, no shoes, and wide green eyes.

"A- anno... Are you guys... From...?" He pointed at the sail of the ship.

"That'd be us. Who're you, little guy?" Steve asked. His eyes instantly lit up.

"Are you here to help us?!"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow hearing this. "What's the problem, kiddo?"

"A- anno..." He looked around shiftily, then cupped his hands around his mouth before whispering loudly. "The government is bad!"

"...what?" Lucy blinked.

"Being raised from Marleybone, and given the relations between them and Monquista, I think you'd be right." Steve agreed, then asked the kid. "What're they doing in there?"

"They use us as forced labor... For their spices... My daddy stopped coming home about a month ago..." The boy looked down sadly. "All for those stupid spices... That we don't even get to taste... I don't have any reward to offer, but... I'd do anything to make them pay! I just wish someone would steal those stupid spices and bang up their stupid stuff a little, just to make them feel as terrorized as we do!"

Steve knelt down to the boy's height. "We'll do it, no problem. What's your name, though. That's what I'd like to know before we go."

The boy burst into tears and looked away. "Juh... Juh..." He stammered through his tears. "...Jake." He managed to get out.

"Alright. We'll get them back for you, Jake. You have my word." He turned to the group. "Someone want to stay here with him? Make sure he'll be okay?"

"N- no! They'll be suspicious!" Jake shook his head quickly. "I'll be fine... They won't know I met you... But I have to get home quick, k- Kay? P- please help us out..." He bowed quickly, then turned and began hurrying off.

Steve looked at those Lisanna had mentioned could help. "Alright. Who's coming with me?"

"..." Natsu was cracking his knuckles, looking angry. "Anyone who hurts people like that... Is an enemy of mine..."

"Indeed... I won't forgive such a thing..." Erza seethed. "Let's go." Looks like they're all on board now!

"Alright then. Erza, Natsu, let's move." And Steve began heading down the pathway to the Presidio.

(No ending narration because it'll be dungeon time next chapter! How will this party of 3 fair in their first legit dungeon? Find out when we get the next chapter up! K thx, bai! :D

-Flash

P.S.: I felt like dragging Nanu Nanu along because I think someone in the party could be Privateerish…enough. :P Don't question it.)


	6. The Presidio Dungeon

(A continuation of Chapter 3, these chapter with the 'x' will occur when there is a dungeon. So yeah, hang onto your seatbelts! This is gonna get wild!)

 **Chapter 3x: The Presidio Dungeon**

After everyone left, Jake returned to the spot.

"'Help me, the government's bad! I don't know what to do! Steal the spices for me!'" He put his hands on his cheeks, squirming worriedly. "...yeah, right." The boy's voice was suddenly that of a teenager. "Some people are just that easy to fool, huh? Not that I blame them... I'm very convincing..." He wiped his hand through his hair, water magic coating his hand and picking up the filth, revealing its true yellow color. "Still, I didn't think they'd ask for a name... Ugh, whatever. Jake is good enough for now, but..." He smirked. "In the future, I wish to be known as... Lightning God. The war this'll cause will be amusing to watch. Until next time, Fairy Tail..." He walked away.

-FT/P101-

Bonnie Anne tagged along before they went too far. The party would find a frog fellow in a red coat looking around, spotting the group. "You're finally here! Off you go then. The path runs right to the edge of the wall - you can step right over. All's quiet now, but you may meet sentries along the wall. Silence them quickly; if they raise the alarm, you're doomed." He briefed.

Steve put a hand to his chin. "Erza, got some armor that can deal with that? Getting past the sentries without them seeing us?"

"Okay, here's a better question, Captain." Bonnie interjected. "How're we gonna sneak this group down to the courtyard without the guards noticing?"

"Maybe some of us that can't sneak well should stay behind... Like Elf-Nii..." Lisanna grinned.

"Man... A man can't help being big!" Elfman said.

"Lisanna's right. We should only send in a reasonably sized group." Erza said.

"Alright. Me, Bonnie...any volunteers? I only would like two others, to be honest." Steve planned.

"Erza should stay behind and cool her head." Mira giggled. "If we don't bring Natsu along, then he'll go on a rampage... I'll go... And Wendy, Happy, and Carla are small, so it won't be trouble bringing them along. Is that good?"

"Agreed." Steve nodded.

"Let's go!" Happy cheered.

The young captain led the way, Bonnie following. "Look over there Cap'n." She whispered, pointing out a small door. "I reckon that's the storehouse where the spices will be."

"You read my mind, Bonnie." Steve chuckled.

"Then let's-" Natsu grinned.

"Sssshhhhhhh!" Happy managed to cover his mouth in time.

"Don't speak loudly." Mira whispered. "We're supposed to be sneaky."

Steve heard the footsteps of a sentry, a monkey person that was about...like, two feet at best, wearing armor, a yellow bandanna, and wielding a crossbow. He motioned to Happy to knock the guard out the best way he knew how.

Suddenly, the guard was met with another guard that looked similar to him. The guard greeted his comrade with a salute. The other guard saluted, then waved a hand in front of the guard's face, putting him to sleep. Out like a light, he was.

Mira transformed back to normal, winking. "I can handle the sentries!"

"Keep up the good work, Mira. I'll point 'em out as we go." Steve gave a discreet thumbs-up her way. This process kept going till the group had reached the courtyard and they were outside the storehouse. "Alright, so far so good, let's get the spices." Steve went in first, squeezing inside the small door. Bonnie went next, her weapon going first, and then she slid on in. The Fairy Tail group followed.

The Spices were right behind a locked door...but like with the Dutchman's doors from earlier, it would not budge open. "Dang it...perhaps they have keys in the barracks." Steve guessed.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. Steve turned to see a guard captain wielding a halberd with several guards behind him, these guys wielding spears. "You pirate scum, you will pay for this. Take them!"

"I'm all fired up, you bastards!" Natsu charged forward with an iron fist. Bonnie supported Natsu's charge with shots from her spark thrower.

They'd soon be bested.

"Well that was a treat." Bonnie deadpanned. "Let's get that key before any more of them find us." Happy and Carla were already searching the fallen soldiers for keys. No keys on the fallen soldiers. Steve took a peek outside, seeing the courtyard swarming with guards.

"Oh, crap..." He muttered.

"Where are the keys...?" Happy wondered.

"This is taking too long..." Natsu grumbled in frustration.

"Ah, the lil' blighters know we're here!" Bonnie warned the group.

"Welp, I said the barracks might hold some keys." Steve told both Natsu and Happy. "Let's fight our way and check there!"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shot forward. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He sent the attack at the courtyard. It didn't defeat anyone, but it sure got the guards' attentions.

"Bald, unattract-" One guard began to say, but stopped himself when he saw Mira.

Another guard facepalmed at this. "You will rue the day you crossed the Monquistan Empire, gangly ones!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mira went Satan Soul, and she and Natsu attacked the masses viciously.

"I hope he's not." Steve joined in on the beatdown, the three beating up the guards without mercy.

"That all? You guys were a joke." Natsu yawned over the beaten guards. Steve kicked open the door to the barracks, which was - for some reason - easier to get into.

"Hey!" A dog fellow called out that Steve recognized. "You there! Help!"

Steve was so in shock he didn't notice he was shot in the arm by a crossbow bolt...until the pain set in.

"Steve-San!" Wendy gasped, running over. Natsu instantly attacked the person who shot Steve. That guy immediately went down. Bonnie started shooting at the crowd, laying down cover fire so Wendy could reach the young captain. Wendy quickly set about healing him. The wound would soon be fixed up.

"Thanks for that, Wendy." He thanked. "I just saw the guy in that cell and I'm like 'I know that guy!'. Guess I wasn't paying attention after that.

"You know the prisoner?" Carla questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Captain, you're alive! It's a miracle!" The dog exclaimed, then took a good look at Steve. "Wait, what's your name, pirate?"

"Steve." He answered. "It's really Stephen."

"Ha! Well blow me down an' pick me up!" The prisoner responded. "I knew your parents! You're the spitting image of my old captain, so long lost. Look at you...I can barely believe my eyes."

"Let's save him then!" Happy cheered.

"If you're looking to free me, the commander upstairs has a ring of keys. Once you get his key ring, bring it to me, and let me out. I'll help you get out of this place." The dog offered. "Oh, and to your friends Steve, my name's Jack. Full name; Lucky Jack Russell."

"Right! To the upstairs!" Happy cheered.

Steve led the way up there, waiting at the door for his companions. "Should anyone stay out here to guard in case any more monkeys come in here?" He wondered.

"It looks like Natsu-San, Mira-San, and Bonnie-San are." Wendy commented as she followed him with the exceeds.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Bonnie waved. "Good luck to you guys!"

"Thanks, Bonnie." Steve pushed open the door. Time seemed to stop as a glow in the far right corner of the room would catch Steve's eyes. Coming from a book that was laying out on a certain page. He grabbed the book and looked at the page.

"What is that?" Wendy wondered.

"I have no idea, Wendy..." Steve shrugged, putting it in his bag, but bookmarking the page it was open to. "Might be handy later." Then time resumed. A Monquistan wearing black armor and had a fancy halberd glared at the group.

"What's this? Hairless giants think they can steal from the crown of Monquista? I, El Nebuloso, shall dispatch of you with irresistible force!" He shouted.

"Please stand aside... If not, I'll have to attack you... For the sake of the people you mistreated!" Wendy said determinedly.

The book caused Steve to feel a throbbing pain in his head as he saw something...

 ***Begin Demo: Sickle Shot***

He would see himself back on the Erebus, but this time he used his spear to trace a diagonal line, creating a sickle of wind, and kicked it right at a Battle Angel.

 ***End Demo: Sickle Shot***

"It's a magic book?!" Carla questioned, having turned to her human form.

"Yeah...I think so." Steve rubbed his temples. "And I think I'm a magic user like you guys now!" As El Nebuloso got ready to fight, along with his guardsmen, two with spears and two others with crossbows, Steve used the move that he saw in his mind, aimed right at the commander, doing semi-decent damage.

"I'm taking them out quickly! Stand back!" Wendy ordered.

The young captain gave Wendy a nod, taking a step back. He was still amazed at what he just did, so he was grinning and doing a little happy dance.

"Dragon Force!" Wendy went Dragon Force and decimated the competition with one huge strike. Once the dust settled, Steve grabbed the ring of keys that Jack was talking about.

"Alright! Got the keys! Now let's grab Jack and the spices and get out of this place!" Wendy returned to normal, following with Happy and Carla. Steve unlocked the door to Jack's cell, seeing that Natsu, Mira, and Bonnie cleaned house on any other guards that dared try to apprehend them.

"Freedom!" Jack exclaimed. "I thank you all. Now I believe there is cargo you came here for?"

"Yeah. Spices." Steve nodded. "Let's move people!"

"Aye!" Fairy Tail cheered, heading back to the spice storage. Once they got back, there were only a few more guards to try and protect the spices, but Steve, Bonnie and Jack dealt with them quick. The young captain opened up the door.

"Now to move the spices..."

"Ah, the spices are finally yours, Captain! The grate leads to a tunnel," He pointed to the grate, inside the cell where the spices were no less, "you'll have no trouble getting out. I'll meet you in Gullet!" Jack smiled.

"I will as well, buddy." Steve wiped a tear from his eye.

"Let's go!" Happy cheered. "We did it!" Once the spices had been gathered up, the party would take the grate and escape to...

The place where they started. The secret dock.

"Good job, all of you." Erza smiled. "Let's head back to the whale, shall we?"

"Aye, Erza." Steve agreed. "But this time, let me talk to the Frogfather, okay?"

"No. How about this time YOU let ME talk to him." Erza towered over him, glaring angrily.

"Easy, Miss Scarlet..." Jack tried to say. "Captain told me that this was WAY out of your comfort zone, I can understand you being mad. But- wait a minute. Did he tell you about his door guards?"

"Let Steve handle this one. After all, he can't get stronger by being dependent on us." Mira managed to soothe Erza.

"Hmph... Fine..." Erza grumbled, going grumpy chibi and sitting away from the rest of the group. Mira gave Steve a thumbs up. Steve went over to hug Mira. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, heading off to Gullet.

"Well, you heard the lady, Captain." Peter told the young captain. "Let's go see you get stronger, eh?"

Jake secretly watched them depart.

"...it's really too bad... They don't even know that the Monquistian government's after them now... I'll make sure to keep it interesting, in favor of a good story."

He walked away.

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail crew arrived back at Jonah Town. It was time for Steve to visit the Frogfather. Steve headed on down to Gullet, heading inside the Frogfather's Sanctum. Jack was already there.

"Welcome back, Pirate. Our mutual friend here tells me you did a fine job at the Presidio. He also told me who your parents are. I did business with your parents in the past. They were fine people. I can see the resemblance."

"I have a feeling you're going to know what I'm going to ask, Steve. You have room for me on your crew, right?" Jack wondered.

"Yes!" Steve exclaimed with glee. "All of my yes!" He hugged Jack, and the Frogfather let this happen.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the tearful reunion, the time has come for us to do real business." He said. "And I have things for you, Mr. Templeton."

 **A lot has happened in the course of this day so far. The party reached Jonah Town, met Captain Ahab and helped him to see the Frogfather. In exchange for Ratbeard's location, the Frogfather wanted spices from the Presidio, a fortress owned by Monquista. After being given motivation from a mysterious boy by the name of Jake, Steve and company went in and recovered not just spices, but also an old friend of his: Lucky Jack Russell, who sailed with his parents. Now that they're on the right track now, where will the Frogfather say Ratbeard is? What are these things he has for Steve? And just who is this mysterious boy they met at the secret dock? All these and more as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued...**

(And next up, we head out to search for Ratbeard! And if you've played the game, you know that Monquista is gonna be pissed at you, but they hide it quite well. Until you get to a certain place, of course. Eh, that's for another time! K thnx, bai! :D

-Flash)


	7. Lucky Rabbit Foot

**Chapter 4: Lucky Rabbit Foot**

"You have done me a favor, Mr. Templeton, and you have my thanks. Now you want me to tell you where to find the pirate Ratbeard. This I cannot do." Frogfather said. Cue Steve anime falling. "I gave my word to Ratbeard that I would not betray him if anyone came looking for him." The frog continued. "I cannot break my word. But now what of the favor I owe you?"

"The Book of Favors-" The consiglieri began, but Jack cut him off.

"Just give Steve the short version." He said.

"Fine. There is a rabbit in Flotsam, One-Eyed Jack, who owes me a favor - I am holding his favor. I transfer the favor Jack owes me to you, erasing the favor I owe you: my debt to you is paid, and now Jack owes you a favor. Jack gives you the information, my word remains unbroken, and Erza can pound the daylights out of Ratbeard when she gets her hands on him, like I know she will. Everybody wins." Frogfather explained. "You'll find One-Eyed Jack in a tavern in Flotsam called The Black Spot." The consiglieri handed Steve a slip of paper with a name written on it - Cordelia Nightingale. "Before you go, Mr. Templeton, allow me to offer an apology - there is a girl who was raised in Cool Ranch, Cordelia Nightingale. She'll join your crew, just tell her I sent you. She's a girl roughly your age with long black hair, dressed in green and white."

"Anything else?" Steve wondered.

"Yes. A long time ago, your parents asked me for docking privileges at the Starboard Pier. Their ship is still there - take it with my blessing." Frogfather answered. With that, Steve and Jack headed back to the group in Jonah Town.

The group was waiting quite impatiently. The more quarrelsome members of Fairy Tail had started a fight in the streets, Erza was eating cake, and the rest were watching.

Steve sat down next to Erza. "So...we got a lead on where Ratbeard could be." He told her. "Frogfather said he might be in Flotsam, and this One-Eyed Jack fellow is to bring us to him." He also handed her the slip of paper, telling her about Frogfather's 'gifts' to them. "Now that that's out of the way...who's winning?" The young captain pointed to the fight.

"Well-" Erza began, when Elfman suddenly crashed into her cake, destroying it.

"...my cake..." Erza became cloaked in a dark aura, going purgatory armor. "You'll pay dearly for such a misdeed..."

She began beating on the fighters, their screams of pain echoing.

"Wendy's nearby, isn't she?" Steve wondered aloud.

"She's your group's doctor, yes? I fear she'll be busy today." Jack commented.

After the fight was finished...

"Right, let's head out to find Ratbeard!" Erza ordered.

"Men, drag the people of FT that got beat up a whole bunch to the Starboard Pier. Let's just hope we can make a makeshift sickbay in there." Steve added. His crewmates began dragging the beaten up guild members to where he was going, seeing a skiff with about 6 cannon broadsides and a green paintjob.

"Well, there she is, Captain. Your new ship." Jack commented. "Your parents called her the _Paladin_ , and kept her in good shape."

"Frogfather gave me the bottle for it, but I'll hold onto it for now." Steve said. "I'll get the gangplank lowered. You lead the others dragging the wounded to where we can make a temporary sickbay for Wendy to work."

"Aye aye, Captain." Jack agreed. "Be careful." Steve boarded the _Paladin_ and lowered the gangplank onto the dock, allowing his crew to do what he ordered, Jack leading the way.

Everyone was soon on board, heading to the next destination!

While Jack had managed to get the temporary sickbay set up for Wendy, Steve was steering the ship towards Flotsam, a city the group would see was made of various shipwrecks. The young captain hid a faint grin; his parents had taken him here once, and it was awesome. To the people of FT that weren't down getting healed by Wendy, it would certainly be a sight to behold.

"How terrible..." Mira frowned.

"Little known fact, Mira." Peter told her, on deck. "Before Skull Island was known, Flotsam was the original pirate haven. Legend has it two rival crews waged battle here in this skyway, and realized they tore up all their sails. They realized their survival would be increased working together instead of fighting, and they banded together to form Flotsam. More shipwrecks piled up here, and thus, Flotsam was born." He then put a hand to his chin. "Or something like that."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing..." Mira frowned.

"Ayuh, it's still terrible what happened." Peter agreed. They'd soon reach the dock of Flotsam, Steve setting down the gangplank.

"Okay, so it's really easy to get lost here in Flotsam, so what I want is just a small group to come with me and stay with me." Steve suggested. "Mira, you wanna come with me and Jack? Erza can tag along as well if she wishes."

"Alright." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"As long as you do what is needed... Don't fail me." Erza towered over Steve intimidatingly.

He sweatdropped. "I-I will!" Steve stammered. "I've been here when I was younger; I know my way around." Before he left, he told the others, "And if anyone starts fighting and you break this ship, you're repairing it. Got it?" With that, he led the way to The Black Spot.

"Aye!" Fairy Tail all saluted him.

Mira followed after Steve cheerfully.

The young captain and Jack led the way to the Black Spot, going up a lift and in the doors. "Bartender must know where he is." Jack guessed.

The bartender was a white furred rabbit wearing a red shirt and black vest, having an eye-patch over one eye. On the far end of the bar there was a young lady about a year younger than Steve, with long black hair under a green hat with a white feather on the front. The vest and clothes she wore had a green and white theme to them, as she also had a bandolier with shell casings; painted on them were various symbols, and strapped onto her back was a Boomstick.

"You two speak with the bartender." Steve told Jack and Mira. "I think I've found Frogfather's associate."

Mira nodded and went to the bartender.

He looked up at the two. "Oh hello there. What can I do for you two?"

Steve approached the girl, holding the slip of paper in his hand. "Cordelia Nightingale?" The young captain asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah, that's me." She answered.

"We're looking for a one-eyed person. His name was... Um..." Mira looked thoughtful, having forgotten.

"One-Eyed Jack." Lucky Jack reminded.

"One-Eyed Jack? Sure I know him!" The bartender responded. "He's my uncle, see, and he owns this place. What's your business with Jack? Maybe I can help you."

"We have business... From the Frogfather." Mira replied.

"Oh, okay. And what could the Frogfather want from me uncle?" He continued.

Steve and Cordelia, meanwhile, exchanged a fist bump, showing that they were now teammates.

"We're calling in a favor." She replied.

"It's about Ratbeard. We've come looking for him." Lucky Jack informed.

"Ratbeard? I know nothing about that. Ya just missed Jack - he's gone to collect...uh...rent on the other establishments he owns here." The bartender responded. "Head on over to the Flop House and talk to Sally - Jack ought to have made it there by now. If I see Jack, I'll tell him you're looking for him!"

"Steve! We're ready to go!" Mira called.

"Alright!" He ran over to her. "Oh, and this is Cordelia." He gestured towards her. "She's one of us now."

"You two would be cute as a couple." Mira remarked cheerfully.

Steve blushed, but Cordelia started dragging the young captain to the door. "Follow me, you two. I know the way." She said.

Mira followed.

Jack took the rear. When the party arrived at the Flop House, they'd see several dog pirates facing down a horse lady wearing a pink dress and holding a rapier.

"Sally!" One exclaimed. "Time's come to pay the piper. Ratbeard sends his regards!"

"You there!" Sally called to the four. "Lend me a hand here?"

"Yes ma'am." Cordelia shot at one foe, sending him to the floor while Steve and Jack moved in.

"Order: Stand Still."

Mira had turned into Satan Soul: Mirajane Seilah.

With the order, the dog pirates were rendered hapless as Mira's three companions soundly defeated them.

"Thanks, strangers! I owe you a favor." Sally gleefully said.

"Favors seem to be a form of currency around here..." Mira sweatdropped cheerfully. "We're looking for One-Eyed Jack. Have you seen him?"

"Moreso than gold..." Cordelia sarcastically remarked under her breath.

"One-Eyed Jack? Haven't seen him. Not today, at least." Sally answered. Then she frowned. "Ratbeard, he's no end of trouble."

"Is he now?" Steve responded. "We're hunting him down."

"Oh, you know him? If you see him, belt him one for me!" Sally requested.

"I'm sure Erza would be more than happy to do that for you, Sally." The young captain nodded.

"I don't like Ratbeard... I hope we can find him soon." Mira frowned. "Let's get back on Jack's trail!"

"Talk to Ned over at Ned's Galley. Jack's often there." Sally suggested.

"Cordelia, you mind leading?" Steve requested.

"Certainly." She started dragging him again.

"Truly a couple worth watching~!" Mira hummed cheerfully, following.

Lucky Jack just followed, Cordelia and Steve having already gotten to Ned's Galley. "Did One-Eyed Jack send ye?" Ned asked, putting his hands up. "Hold yer fire, young pirates! Go tell 'im I'll have 'is money in two days' time. Word of honor."

"Oh no, sir, we're looking for him." Steve corrected.

"What's that? Oh, yer lookin' fer Jack, are ye? Who did send ye?" Once Steve told Ned, the older man had a confused look on his face. "The barkeep? I don't follow ye...wait. Let me guess. White rabbit? Eyepatch?" Mira could put two and two together and realize that they were talking to Jack just earlier. And she did.

"I think that bartender WAS Jack." Mira frowned. "I don't know why he sent us in circles, though..."

"I was gonna say, miss!" Ned exclaimed. "He's a crafty one, Jack is."

"Oh, of all the..." Lucky Jack began to say. "Come on, you three. Let's head back to the Black Spot and let's give that one-eyed rascal a piece of our minds!"

"Or at least call in the favor." Mira followed cheerfully.

"That too." Steve chimed. When they got back, they'd find Jack was at one of the tables in the back of The Black Spot, seeing the four coming towards him.

"Ah, so you've found me at last, eh? Sorry about the deception, but a rabbit can't be too careful. Now, on to business." One-Eyed Jack said. "The Frogfather wants me to do my favor for you instead of him? That's wonderful news." He added that second part in sarcastically. "Frogfather's favors can be...difficult to repay."

"We just want you to tell us where Ratbeard is. Nothing more than that." Mira replied.

"Oh, yeah. You mentioned Ratbeard earlier." One-Eyed Jack paused. "He's hiding out in a cabin I leased him. Or..." Another pause. "at least he was."

"What." Steve flatly replied.

"I promised Ratbeard I'd warn him if anyone came asking for him. And...so I did...while you were looking for me." The rabbit continued.

"I take it that it was a favor?" Cordelia glared.

"Yup...you can still catch Ratbeard if you're quick." He said. Steve then glared, pointing a finger at One-Eyed Jack.

"I swear, if Ratbeard gets away with Gunn's gold, buddy, I'm going to let Mira make you her maid." He growled. Before Mira could react, after that, Steve, Cordelia and Lucky Jack were already out the door, down the hoist, and high-tailing it to where Ratbeard was.

"E- eh? I don't punish random people... Even if they betrayed our trust... H- hey! Wait for me!"

Mira's reaction speed was slow, so the rest of the group was quickly out of sight. She followed in the direction they had run.

When Steve and his two companions arrived, they'd see Ratbeard, and he was burning the Will!

"Stop right there!" Cordelia shouted, pointing her boomstick at him. "Give it up now!" Ratbeard glanced at Steve.

"You again!" The rat shouted. "You may be quick in the chase, but ye be too late!" He jumped out a window, narrowly avoiding a shot from Cordelia as she and Steve began chasing him. Jack quickly went to work to try and put out the fire.

By the time Mira would arrive, she was too late to stop Ratbeard.

Mira frowned.

"What happened here...?"

"Ratbeard tried burning Gunn's Will, that's what." Jack told her. "Fortunately, I managed to keep it from completely going up in smoke. As for Cordelia and Steve, they chased after him out the window." He began reading the will.

"Thank goodness." Mira sighed in relief, going to read it as well.

"Whoever reads these words, congratulations!" The will read. "I, Captain Gunn, being of sound mind, hereby name you my sole heir, and bequeath you a king's ransom! To claim your treasure, walk the path I lay down here, and learn a few lessons that a master pirate has to teach you. Begin at my refuge at the end of Corsair's Channel. Inside a cask you'll find my next lesson. I realize that, as a pirate, you may not have any patience for an old man's riddles. If this is the case, you'll find my treasure at-" And the rest was ashes.

"Ratbeard's got a head start on us." Jack muttered. "We best get the other two and hurry to Gunn's place at once!" They would soon hear a scream of pain that sounded like Steve's voice.

"...! We might have more important things to do when we reach them!" Mira took off in the direction of the scream.

Jack quickly raced after her, finding Steve holding one of his ankles and just writhing.

"Your number one fan here was running after Ratbeard and didn't watch where he was going." Cordelia informed the two. "He tripped on a board and twisted his ankle." She didn't like this one bit.

"Ratbeard isn't important. He knows the location of the treasure; we don't. We need to get on its trail NOW." Mira frowned. She went Mirajane Seilah and simply levitated Steve to follow her.

"Jack, you drive to where we need to be." Steve ordered as he let Mira carry him.

"Aye, Captain." The dog agreed. Cordelia followed the three back to the _Paladin_.

As soon as they got back, Wendy set about healing Steve.

"What's going on?! What happened?!" Natsu and Erza questioned them.

Jack told him everything he knew from Cordelia and the will. "I'm taking the helm, Captain's orders. We're going to have to step on it if we're going to get Ratbeard and Gunn's gold!" He told the two, heading up to the wheel.

"That one-eyes traitor! If we weren't low on time, I would...!" Erza fumed.

"Step on it, guy! We haveta beat Ratbeard to the treasure!" Natsu yelled in Jack's ear.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Jack shouted back, sailing as fast as the boat could take them. Which was surprisingly fast. They'd soon come upon a little island in Corsair's Channel.

"This must be the hideaway that the will talked about, right Mira?" Barnabus wondered, curious to what the commotion was all about.

"I believe so." Mira nodded. "Jack knows better than me, though."

"Aye, this is indeed the place." Jack called, Cordelia and Peter docking. Steve was now healed up at this point, heading down the gangplank first.

"Careful, Steve." Cordelia frowned. "Don't want to bust up your ankle again." She added emphasis on 'again' as the two headed towards the house on the island. Bonnie got off next, and her eyes were transfixed on a spark thrower that lay in the sand.

"Ooh, a Scaramanga..." She mused. "Or...what was a Scaramanga."

"I'm finding that clue!" Natsu jumped out of the boat, taking off running.

"Fairy Tail! Split up and find it!" Erza ordered.

"Yeah!"

Fairy Tail then split into small groups to scour the island. Lucy went with Happy thanks to Natsu dashing off, Wendy went with Carla, Gray went alone, Erza went alone, and the Strauss siblings stuck together.

Steve's crewmates went and began searching, while Steve and Cordelia went inside the house. The latter motioned for the Strauss siblings to follow them. The Strauss siblings went over.

"You think he'd store the cask inside?" As Cordelia opened the door, Steve spied another book on the table.

"Guys, look! Another magic tome!" He exclaimed, running over and reading the page it was open to, the familiar rush of pain to his head...

 ***Begin Demo: Water Barrier***

Steve is seen back on the Erebus, this time drawing a circle around him with his spear, a bubble of water surrounding him suddenly.

 ***End Demo: Water Barrier***

"Magic tome?" Elfman questioned.

Steve explained that he found one in The Presidio, and how he could be able to use magic.

"I see." Lisanna smiled. "So this is your magic, then? I'm glad you can be stronger now."

"Yeah. It should give me a leg up on our foes." Steve smiled. "Though for some reason I trace all my spells with my spear."

"Found the clue." Cordelia said, getting a note out from the cask and reading it. "'Welcome, pirate, to what was once my humble home. A ship is a wonderful thing, but sometimes a pirate needs a home to go to when tired of the sky. To find my next lesson, sail to the lighthouse on Buccaneer Isle. Follow the trails through Shady Hollow to the grave of Honest Ned, my first mate.' Tell the others to follow the Paladin. I saw a lighthouse on the way here."

"We didn't bring Christina along... There's only one ship." Mira frowned.

"Oh." Cordelia deadpanned. "Just tell the others we found the note." She and Steve headed to gather up their crew and get on the Paladin.

The group was quickly gathered up to sail on to the lighthouse.

Steve led the way to the island in the note, soon docking there. When they reached the beach, they'd follow a trail that led into a semi-dense jungle area...that was running rampant with undead. Skeleton enemies and blue skinned zombie like creatures wielding rusty swords.

"Look at this place!" Bonnie commented. "The dead are runnin' riot!"

"I do not fear the dead." Kobe stated, unsheathing his sword. "Press on, and return these lost souls to their graves!"

"What Kobe said everyone." Steve ordered. "Four groups; split up and start searching for any tombstones."

"Right!"

The Strauss siblings set off in one direction, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy in another, Wendy, Carla, and Erza in another, and Gray went with Steve's group.

Cordelia spotted a tombstone ahead next to a hollowed out hut, with a group of skeletons and two zombies around it. "Watch this, Gray." She took a shotgun shell from her bandolier, a small painting of a tornado on it, then she loaded it into the boomstick. "Vortex Buckshot!" The gunslinger pulled the trigger, a blast of wind coming from the weapon, sending the foes into a nearby rock wall, smashing the skeletons but damaging the zombies. Steve finished one of them with Sickle Shot, and Bonnie just shot the other one into submission.

"Reminds me of Alzack and Bisca's magic..." Gray froze any remaining skeletons on the spot.

Cordelia blinked, and Steve was quick to explain to her what Gray was talking about. Bonnie went to read the tombstone. "'Here lies Old Ben Harkinson: The pirate's life he found was fun. Quick to fight and slow to run - one cannon blast and he was done.' Wrong grave, let's find another."

-FT/P101-

"Regulus... Lucy kick!"

Lucy had bought out Loke, and was now taking down enemies alongside him and Natsu with her star dress.

"Any luck, Happy?!" Natsu yelled up.

"I'm looking!" Happy replied.

Happy would soon find a tombstone to examine.

Happy flew over to the grave, investigating.

The grave read, 'Pity poor Lieutenant Mark: He went to dinner with a shark.'

"Not the right one..." Happy said, flying up to search more.

-FT/P101-

Carla was flying Wendy overhead, searching for graves. Erza followed with her flight armor. The girls would spot a tombstone down below them. The group landed by it. The tombstone read 'Here lies our own Wesley Moore, buried on this distant shore. Bravely he went off to war, but won't come back; no Wes, no more.' Puns.

"Not it." Erza led them off.

-FT/P101-

The Strauss siblings fought their way quickly to a tombstone.

The tombstone read, 'Pity dear departed Jed: A great big rock fell on his head.' Once they finished reading, they'd find the other group members meet up with them.

"Any luck for you guys?" Happy questioned.

"About the same as you." Carla replied.

"We stopped at this grave, but it's not right..." Mira said ruefully.

"It appears we're running short on options." Jack frowned, then he pointed to a path blocked off by vines. "That place seems to be our last chance."

Natsu wasted no time in trying to burn the vines away.

The vines quickly burned away. The group entered, seeing a skeletal figure holding a stick that was fashioned like a wand, and various other things that made him look like a witchdoctor.

"Destroy me children, will you? Now I an' I show you why you afraid of the dark!" It shouted, skeletal pirates and zombies heading towards the group. Cordelia aimed her boomstick, and Steve was ready to strike.

"Fire dragon's...!"

"Sky dragon's...!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Natsu and Wendy unleashed their combined attacks on the attacking skeletons. Said attackers were destroyed utterly. Steve just couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Let's keep going!" Natsu grinned, running onward. Steve, Cordelia, and the rest of the Fairies followed. The witchdoctor froze.

"Mercy, pirates!" He begged. "Spare I an' I, and I will help you on your journey!"

Steve put a hand to his chin.

"Captain, you can't be serious." Barnabus frowned.

"Well, what's one more magic user going to hurt?" Steve shrugged. "Besides, he seems like someone who can speak with the dead. Who knows when that will come in handy, am I right guys?"

"Sure... Let on the guy who tried to kill us..." Lucy deadpanned.

"Eh, I guess he's just intimidated by our numbers. His mojo might be tough, but we're tougher." Steve reassured Lucy.

"I thank ye for your mercy, and promise I will earn it." The witchdoctor thanked. "I an' I follow you, and all my mojo be yours to command."

"Sure thing, uh..." Steve was asking for a name.

"I be Old Scratch. Now, what was it that brought you here?" Old Scratch wondered.

"You guys are slow! Hurry up!" Natsu yelled impatiently.

"We're looking for the grave of Honest Ned." Cordelia informed Old Scratch. "Is he here?"

"It be a grave you seek? You've come to the right place, captain my captain. You want Ned the pirate's grave. Follow me." Old Scratch said. The group followed Old Scratch.

The undead witchdoctor led them to a grave having a wooden cross and a pirate's hat resting on the cross. "I took the liberty of taking this note from it." He handed Steve a note.

"'Here lies Honest Ned, the finest officer I ever had. Without him, I'd have never amounted to anything. This, then, is my second lesson: A pirate is nothing without his crew.'" Steve read. "Next place to head to...is where the treasure is! It says to sail to Bounty Island and find the mermaid statue. And she'll show us the way to the treasure!"

"Let's hope we're faster than Ratbeard, then." Jack was already walking out. "Come on, Scratch, you're with us now. Let's shake a leg, everyone!"

"Right!" Fairy Tail followed.

Once aboard the Paladin, the party made haste to Bounty Island and docked there. They'd find a blue crab fellow in brown rags and leaning on a cane...'greet' them, for a lack of better words.

"You there!" He called. "Intruders! Stand to, and prepare to make account of yerself!" He then looked at the party confused. "Who are ye people, and why come ye to my island?"

"We're mages of Fairy Tail. We're following the will of the late Captain Gunn." Erza replied.

"Wait a minute...if yer following the will..." The crab put two and two together. "You're hunting Gunn's gold? Ha!" He laughed. "That's right funny, that is! I've spent ten years and more about this barren rock, diggin' for that treasure! Look about ye!" The group would notice multiple holes that were likely dug by this fellow. "No one knows this isle better'n I! If I've not found the treasure, what hope do ye have?"

"Anyway, let's keep a lookout for that landmark the note mentioned." Erza was instructing the group.

"Aye!" Fairy Tail saluted.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find it." Mira smiled.

"Right, Steve, dock so we can begin our search! we don't have time to lose!" Erza declared. They had blatantly ignored the crab.

"Aye aye, Erza!" Steve agreed, going to do that. Reaching the Mermaid Statue, they'd find - surprise, surprise - another note from Captain Gunn. This one read, 'Welcome to Bounty Island, pirate! My treasure awaits, within my tomb. Don't bother digging - the way is blocked. To pass the gate and find my tomb, you'll have to prove you're a true sailor. Your first test: Gunnery, a discipline dear to any pirate's heart. Head to the north beach - there is a rope bridge to a nearby islet. Dig at the left post.'

"Let's move! There's no time to spare!" Erza ordered again.

Steve had met up with the group as Peter dug where they needed to. Old Scratch, however, was reading a note on the post. "'The gunnery test: one of the kegs on yonder islet still holds good gunpowder, the rest are spoiled. Any pirate who knows a broadside from a cowhide can tell the difference. Take the good keg to my ship, beached on the far side of the island, and load the cannon there.'"

"Anyone want to give it a try?" Cordelia wondered. "Captain?"

"Yeah?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You were in the Royal Navy, right? You should know this." She stated. He quickly went to work examining the barrels of gunpowder till he found the right one. Fairy Tail waited on him, grinning confidently.

"Someone help me move this?" He requested, moving the gunpowder barrel, the correct one, slowly. Gray helped him.

The two brought the keg over to where it needed to be, seeing another note inside the cannon. Bonnie took it out and read it. "'Important as gunnery is, there's another skill even more vital: Rigging. A pirate who doesn't know his way around sails and ropes is doomed. Here's your second test: go to the western beach, and find the barnacle-covered rock. There's a rope buried beneath it. Tie the rope to the anchor and run it over both the masts. Hoist the anchor and tie the other end of the rope to the cannon's platform. When you're finished, both anchor and cannon should be hanging in the air. You know how to tie a strong knot, don't you? Good luck!' Here we go again. Good thing that hermit never dug up any of these notes, huh?"

Steve had a plan.

"Tying knots? You'd think lessons from a famous pirate would be more... Thrilling..." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Steve, lemme guess." Cordelia began. "You want Happy and Natsu to get that rope, I'll tie the knot, Happy runs the rope over the masts, Elfman hoists the anchor, and you tie the other knot?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Steve blinked in astonishment.

"Wild guess." She smirked.

"So much just to tie a few knots." Lucy deadpanned.

"You and Natsu should tie the knot while we're at it!" Happy giggled, stifling his laughter.

"Not happening!" Lucy chopped Happy out of the air.

"I can get the knots." Cordelia told Happy.

"Let's go, Natsu! We're finding that rope!" Happy cheered.

"And fast, too!" They shot off, looking for the barnacle rock.

They'd find the rock and rope within half a minute.

"Here!" Happy quickly brought it to Cordelia.

The gunslinger immediately tied a strong knot to the anchor within seconds, handing the other end to Happy. "You know what to do, kitty." She said.

Happy flew the rope through the masts, with Elfman quickly hoisting the anchor. Happy handed off the rope to Steve.

The young captain went to work tying the knot. He was a few seconds slower than Cordelia, but he still got the job done. Once that was done, Bonnie spied another note and grabbed it. "We're almost there everyone! 'Your final test is at hand, pirate. Go to the eastern beach, and find the parcel I've hidden in a cask.'"

"On it, right away!" Steve had already gotten the knot done when he raced down to the eastern beach. Fairy Tail all followed. They'd find Steve heading to the mermaid statue and placing a spyglass in the mermaid's open hand. "Now if I just position this right..." He mused, orienting the spyglass South by Southwest, ten degrees below the horizon. This caused the rope to burn, the anchor to drop, and the burning rope to light the fuse that would blow open one of the blocked off entrances to Gunn's Tomb. "Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail, here's hoping we got here quick enough!" He went down to the entrance, standing outside of the trapdoor and holding it open, waiting for the group.

"Aye!"

Fairy Tail all followed. When the group got down there, they'd find that Gunn's tomb was not full of gold. In fact, tracks from what appeared to be feet of Water Moles were on the floor, as well as a few loose pieces of gold coins.

"Oh no...we were too late!" Barnabus gasped. "Ratbeard beat us here..."

Cordelia examined the tracks. "Definitely, these footprints look like the kind water moles leave behind. You're claiming Ratbeard made a pact with Water Moles?"

"Yes...why do you know all this, Cordelia?" Steve wondered.

"I worked with the sheriff of Cooper's Roost before I was taken prisoner by the Armada." She responded. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"..."

A number of Fairy Tail members were burning with intense rage. Lucy quickly pulled Wendy, Carla, and Happy out of harm's way.

"Those bastards..." Natsu was literally on fire.

"Takin' what doesn't belong to them..." Gray growled.

"Real men don't steal like this! I'll teach those unmanly men what a real man does!" Elfman yelled.

"Hmhmhm... That really pisses me off..." Mira had a demonic look.

"UNACCEPTABLE! We must track them down at once and EXTRACT what they've taken!" Erza fumed, a fiery aura surrounding her. "No one plays Erza Scarlet as a fool!"

"I'm with you guys on all counts!" Barnabus agreed. "That rat stole Gunn's will from me, and I've been meaning to pay him back!"

"But first, we must find out where the Water Moles took the gold, no?" Old Scratch was looking at a chair in the far end of the tomb, which he began waving his wand around. "Allow me to work me art."

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." Steve told Old Scratch. Suddenly, Gunn's skull started to twitch.

Wendy and Lucy shrieked, jumping back.

"I- it moved... The skull moved..." Wendy pointed out, terror clear in her voice.

"Wh- why all this dead business...?" Lucy sobbed.

"Relax." Steve told the two. "Leave the talking to dead people to me and Old Scratch." He then faced the body of Captain Gunn. "Hello there."

"I can talk to you!" Gunn exclaimed. "Unexpected. I would congratulate you, pirates, for being the first to find my treasure, but sadly you aren't. After all the trouble I went through to write my lessons and engineer this amazing tomb, a cheating rat comes along and spoils it all!"

"We know Ratbeard sent Waponi water moles down here to steal your gold. Where do you suppose they're headed?" Old Scratch continued.

"The moles were going to give the gold to their fire god. That must be the volcano at Waponi Wu - take my treasure back and teach them a lesson!" Gunn requested.

"It will be our pleasure, Captain." Erza said, eyes gleaming. "We should head off at once!"

"Those moles are going to REGRET what they've done..." Lucy deadpanned.

"You aren't kidding..." Carla deadpanned back. "I'd hate to be them when Erza gets her hands on them..."

"Then let's go to Waponi Wu! And to show them the HONEST pirate's life!" Steve declared, heading on out with his crew. Cordelia looked thoughtful.

"When we get to Ratbeard, let me handle the interrogation, okay?" She requested.

"There will be no interrogation. Only PUNISHMENT." Erza replied.

"I like where this is going." Natsu grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Fine. Be judge, jury, and executioner for all I care." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "These tin stars do have a tendency to be bullet holes, eventually..." She followed the group back to the _Paladin_ , Steve sailing towards Waponi Wu. The Fairies were excitedly chattering amongst themselves about the coming battles. But in contrast, no one in Steve's crew spoke a word, either afraid of offending Erza, or in Cordelia's case, just not in the mood to go. Even Steve himself had a gut feeling Erza was making a big mistake. Maybe Cordelia has the right idea, after all. He wasn't sure, but he was afraid of what would happen. The group would soon dock at Waponi Wu, a rope ladder leading up to the battlements.

"Right, let's get to it." Erza smiled confidently.

"Aye! I'm ready for battle!" Natsu grinned, his fists aflame.

"...Yay..." Steve half-heartedly joined in, spear ready.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll guard the boat." Cordelia sent them on their way. She knew something was wrong with Steve, so maybe the gunslinger would follow a little later...who knows? Fairy Tail headed off up the rope ladder. A large group of Waponi, spear wielders, slingmen and witchdoctors were at the top.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza sent a multitude of swords at the mob as the group climbed up the ladder. The Fairy Tail people would plow through the Waponi while Steve trudged along, his crew following the fairies. The Fairies pressed onwards. They'd soon reach the base of the volcano. Steve just looked up, still thinking that going to punish Ratbeard would be a huge mistake. This wasn't Fiore, St. Fido only knows how well Ratbeard will take it.

"A volcano seems dangerous..." Mira frowned.

"It's the one thing keeping us from getting the gold." Bonnie said. "Looks like we'll be fighting our way to the top. Natsu, Erza, lead the way."

"Flame Empress Armor." Erza requipped before leading onward.

"Great... A volcano... Really wonderful..." Lucy grumbled as she followed.

"Lucy...is it me, or is this all a big misunderstanding?" Steve wondered. "Like...maybe Cordelia had the right idea, depending on how good Ratbeard's excuse is for his crewmates."

"I doubt it was a misunderstanding, after all that's gone down." Lucy deadpanned. "But he'll still be alive to interrogate once Erza's done with him... It's not like she'll kill him..."

"...That's what I'm worried about." Steve frowned. "What if...what if Erza gets carried away and accidentally kills him? This isn't Fiore, this is the Spiral." He mumbled something under his breath. "Oh, St. Fido have mercy on his soul..."

When they'd get to the top, two things would catch their attention. One, Ratbeard was dangling from a rope by his foot over the active volcano. And two, the water moles were destroying the gold.

"Help! I beg ye, get me down from here!" Ratbeard screamed.

"What?!" Natsu reacted first. "Don't destroy that!" He charged at the water moles. Happy flew over to Ratbeard.

While they were in shock, and when Natsu raced at the pair sacrificing the gold, some thumping of footsteps would knock the party off balance.

"Incoming." Steve pointed out a very...large water mole with no weapons of any sort, and he looked tough and he looked nasty.

"Gugu! Goonigugu!" It bellowed, hands on its hips.

Ratbeard was surprised to see Happy helping him out. "Aye thank ye, kitty, even though aye don't deserve it."

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

Gray shot a blast of ice and snow at the giant mole, the beam resembling a dragon's roar technique.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but I can't just let you die..." Happy sweatdropped, grabbing onto him while untying the rope.

The mole fell onto his back from the hit...but he got right back up again.

Happy would get the rope untied, Ratbeard telling the cat, "Ye're not gonna beat this big guy like this." He subtly pointed out three wooden idols. "Keep 'im busy and I'll smash 'is idols. Ye helped me out, so let me return the favor."

"Aye!" Happy dropped him off.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu attacked the giant mole while Erza slashed at it.

Chumba was knocked down again, but got back up to ram Natsu. Steve would notice that Ratbeard was free, and...helping them? "What in the-" He paused seeing Ratbeard fending off Waponi by himself now, doing quite a good job at it. "Happy!"

"Gah!" Natsu was thrown back. Erza slashed at Chumba.

"Aye!" Happy flew over to Steve.

"Care to tell me what Ratbeard's doing helping us?" He politely asked.

"I couldn't let him die, so...!" Happy said cheerfully.

Chumba tried grabbing onto Erza's sword. But it was much to sharp! Chumba yelled out in pain, jumping up and down, shaking the whole platform.

"The idols." Steve realized, seeing Ratbeard fighting his way to the second. "Happy, you did good saving him. Fairy Tail isn't a bunch of murderers."

Erza flew up, attacking him with her Heaven's Wheel Armor circle sword technique.

"You're right we aren't!" Happy pouted.

Chumba weakly got back up, catching a glimpse at Steve, attacking the last idol with Sickle Shot. Chumba darted over and jumped, aiming to crush Steve under his weight...

But something would stop him. A familiar blast of wind. It was Cordelia!

Erza then attacked Chumba with her swords.

As that happened, Cordelia came into sight as Ratbeard tossed the last idol in the volcano.

"There. Now Chumba. Him tell us what happened here." Old Scratch said, having seen the whole thing.

"What?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, scratching his head.

Before anyone else could react, Chumba, having seen his idols destroyed, got up and jumped into the volcano.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any more tragic." Cordelia frowned, then eyeing Ratbeard. "Who's that?"

Knowing he was caught, Ratbeard said sorrowfully, "Aye'll tell ye everything. Just spare me the trouble of hangin'."

"Explain yourself quickly. I have little patience for scum like you." Erza towered over him menacingly.

"Aye tricked the Waponi into thinking I was their king, then we took the gold, but then they betrayed me and were going to sacrifice me and the gold to their fire god." He really did look like he regretted it all. "Aye know yer probably thinking aye'm the vilest blackguard that's ever sailed the skies, and rightfully so..."

"I don't care about that... Why would you kill your own crew?!" Erza demanded angrily.

Now that took Ratbeard by surprise. "Come again? Aye never did something like that."

Cordelia looked on in confusion. "Someone want to fill in the blanks for me?"

"Uh, basically, we met the ghost of Lasko, one of Ratbeard's old crewmates, claim he was uh...poisoned by Ratbeard." Steve explained, uneasy.

Cordelia let that sink in, and then asked, "So where's the murder weapon?"

"Aye never was going to kill them!" Ratbeard defended. "Aye meant to put them to sleep...well, not 'put them to sleep'."

"So you poisoned your crew to 'put them to sleep'?" Erza asked icily.

"I meant to put Knockout Drops in their feast, but yer telling me I deliberately poisoned em." He got a bottle from his pocket, clearly labelled 'Knockout Drops'.

"Then why did they die?" Happy questioned.

"Perhaps I could help." Cordelia, from her bag, pulled out a tin star with the word 'Sheriff' on it. "I was a lawgirl, after all."

"Cordelia can probably help us." Lucy noted.

"I leave it in your hands." Erza stepped back, nodding to Cordelia.

She took the bottle Ratbeard had, then procured a set of handcuffs from her bag. "Ratbeard, we're not for certain if you're innocent or guilty, but until we can figure that out, you'll have to answer a few questions for us. Sound fair?" The gunslinger stated.

"Aye. I also renounce me claim to Gunn's gold to you, or whatever's left of it." Ratbeard agreed. Fairy Tail waited.

Steve then exclaimed, "Guys, he just said we can have Gunn's gold!" He searched through the pile and found the chalice that Avery spoke of.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. The group except for Erza and Mira followed after Steve.

Cordelia, meanwhile, took off the top of the bottle and took a whiff, her nose wrinkling and coughing a little. "Yup, that's poison, alright." She got out. Cordelia stopped coughing to say, "I've actually seen this before." She then examined the bottle's label. "Hmm, doesn't look like this label was put on over another..." To be certain, she peeled off the label, seeing no other label that said 'poison' or whatever.

The gold, as the others would find, would total 4,000 gold coins.

"So the liquids were switched out?" Mira questioned.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Cordelia confirmed. "Another method I've seen is putting on a different label over the original and hope they can't tell the difference. Or just sneak in and put the poison in the food."

"What are we looking at exactly?" Erza questioned.

"I'd say we're either looking at a set up or someone's just out to slander Ratbeard." Cordelia answered. She looked at Steve. "You and the others carry the gold back to the Paladin. I'm going to see what kinda story our guest here has to tell us." Fairy Tail set about carrying the gold.

Once the gold was loaded onto the _Paladin_ , Steve set course for Skull Island. Cordelia was granted permission to question Ratbeard in his Captain's quarters. Fairy Tail sat around the deck, talking. Once they docked, Steve took the chalice and headed up to Avery's. He'd find the old captain a little bored. Steve place the chalice down on his desk, in a triumphant way.

 **A bizarre turn of events reveals that Ratbeard possibly did not kill his crew, and Steve has gained new members in his crew. The undead witchdoctor Old Scratch and Cordelia Nightingale, a woman who was once a sheriff before she met up with them. With Gunn's gold and the chalice, what new task will Avery have for our heroes? How did Cordelia get to Flotsam? And will Ratbeard be ruled innocent or guilty? All these answers and more as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued...**


	8. The Mooshu Falcon

(I know it's been a while since I last updated, so here we go. I decided to do a sidequest for the FT people (read as: Steve, Cordelia, Jack and Erza) to tackle. Enjoy this paralogue!)

 **Paralogue 1: The Mooshu Falcon**

"I commend you for finding this, and as promised, Gunn's gold is yours to keep. Um...I need some time to think, so could you tell your friends to see if anyone else could use help?" He requested. At this time, the others would come on in.

"Did ya get him talkin'?" Natsu asked.

"How many times have we gone over this... We're not torturing the guy..." Lucy sighed.

"He said a frog in Port Regal sold him the drops." Cordelia frowned at Natsu. Then she asked, "You catch that last part Avery said?"

"Yes, people in the Skyways have side-jobs for you. It's a good way to line your pockets if you wish." Avery repeated.

"So we basically have to wait around." Lucy deadpanned.

"And get some extra money." Steve chimed in. "Never know when we'll need the extra money."

"Guess we better go..." Lucy sighed.

And so they left. "Maybe split up to do more jobs, captain?" Cordelia suggested.

"Well, Erza?" Steve wondered.

"Makes sense to me." Erza nodded.

"Alright. Can I stick with you and Cordelia?" He requested, looking all hopeful. Erza nodded. Steve squeed a little. "Thank you Erza!" He turned to his crew. "Men, divvy yourselves up with Fairy Tail, and head out to the places we've been so far to take on some jobs. Do I make myself clear?" His crew all agreed. Jack would accompany him.

-FT/P101-

In the Skull Island town...

"You there!" A man called out to Erza. "You're the lady who helped your pirate friend get that necklace back from Fin, 'aintcha?"

"That is me." Erza nodded.

"Aye, you're the one. Red hair, piercing eyes, no mistake! My boss wants to meet you, miss. Go to the Kraken Skulls Tavern and find Joey Karo. There's a job in it for ya, well worth your while. You game?" He continued.

"I would be happy to help." Erza smiled.

"Then let's get to the Tavern." Steve agreed with Erza. "Let's not keep Mr. Karo waiting." They headed on over to the tavern, and when they entered, the bartender did a double-take seeing Erza. He almost looked afraid to anger her. Erza ignored it, looking for the client. They'd find a frog fellow at the right end of the bar looking directly at Erza when the bartender freaked out. Erza strode over to him.

"Greetings." The frog greeted. "You must be Erza. Your friends are..." He looked at the other three.

"Steve, Cordelia, and Jack." Erza replied.

"Pleased to meet you people. I am indeed Joey Karo." He explained. "I am trying to recover an...ornament of great sentimental value. A figurine of a bird, the so-called Mooshu Falcon. It is current in the keeping of Captain Avery. I am prepared to pay you handsomely for it, and I assure you...no questions will be asked." Cordelia didn't like how this sounded one bit. Erza could feel that.

"Allow us to discuss for a moment." Erza said.

"Go right ahead." Karo responded. Erza pulled the group aside.

"I...do not like the way he worded that at all." Cordelia bluntly whispered. "He's probably suggesting we take it."

"Well, there's a better way to do this, right?" Steve suggested. "Avery likes us; he'll probably sell it if we ask nicely..."

"I have no qualms aside from harming Captain Avery, who has been kind to us on a whole." Erza frowned.

"My thoughts exactly." Steve agreed. He eyed Jack. "Any objections, Jack?"

"No, Captain. I'll go with what you and Erza believe is right." The dog answered.

"Very well then." The young captain smirked. "It's decided."

"We will take on your request." Erza said.

"Good, good." Karo chuckled. "You know what needs to be done, so run along."

"Let's speak with the captain." Erza said.

With that, the four left the tavern to head up to Avery's office.

"Back already? Is there something you need?" He wondered.

"We'd like to obtain the Mooshu Falcon figurine by some means." Erza requested.

Avery looked at Erza. "You mean for me to sell the Mooshu Falcon?"

"Well...let's just say this guy wants us to get it, and we'd rather you sell it to us rather than us taking it." Steve innocently explained.

"I'm afraid that's one treasure this pirate won't part with." He gestured to the room around them, various pieces of art, artifacts and flags of several realms of the Spiral were present. "Look around you, my friends. As you can see, I'm a collector of sorts, always looking for the Spiral's greatest treasures."

"Nice spread you have, Avery." Jack complimented.

"The Falcon is the prize of my collection." Avery continued. "Why just one look at it and you'll-" He suddenly froze, stopping himself with an expression of pure shock.

"Is something the matter?" Erza questioned.

There was a table where the Falcon normally sat, but it was not there.

"Yes, something's the matter!" Avery exclaimed. "It's the Falcon! It's...gone!"

"What!?" Steve looked over in shock. "Oh St. Fido, what happened?"

"Well, if he knew he'd tell us!" Jack responded.

"Hm..." Erza examined the table. Looking over the table itself, it was quite tidy. The only real clue there, and it was quite faint, were a few hairs on the floor surrounding it.

"Go talk to Mordekai, head of security, immediately! Get my Falcon back at once!"

"Relax, boys." Cordelia had her badge on. "Sheriff Nightingale is on the case." She was already thinking the same thing Erza was.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Erza requipped a magnifying glass to look at the hairs. Upon closer inspection, she'd find the color of the hairs were...gray. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Erza stood.

"Let's go ask Mordekai what he knows." Steve headed for the door.

"Mordekai might offer corroboration on these hairs, for all we know." Cordelia mused. Erza nodded and followed. When thry got to Buccaneer's Den, Steve filled Mordekai in.

"Avery's Facon is gone? The hammerhead blinked, and then let out a sigh. "Ah, that old man should be more careful."

"Do you know where we might find it?" Erza questioned.

"Hmm...Archer - he's the thief." Mordekai answered. "Been acting suspicious for a week, and now he's gone missing. Find Archer, and you'll find Avery's Falcon."

"Blind Mew could help us locate Archer." Steve cheerily suggested. "Let's go see him!"

"Oh, before you go Steve, there are a few things I need to teach you. By the time your friends are done finding Archer, it'll be done." Mordekai pointed out.

"Just uh...report back to me when you find Archer. Call me on my lacrima, okay Erza?" The young captain sweatdropped.

"Let's go!" Erza headed off to find Blind Mew. Cordelia and Jack followed her down to where Blind Mew was, who was down at the private dock, blind as always.

"Blind Mew." Erza greeted. "Have you seen Archer?"

"Ah, looking for Mr. Archer, are we, Erza?" Blind Mew wondered. "You're in luck. I've distinctly heard him come and go several times in the past two days. I've detected the faint smell of dust and mold on him. He's in the Old Tunnels, behind the waterfall." He gestured with his tin cup towards said waterfall.

"Thank you." Erza nodded, heading in that direction. Going behind the waterfall, they'd find an old door. Cordelia spied footprints in the sand.

"Archer's surely here." The gunslinger said. "Let's get that Falcon."

"Right." Erza nodded, entering. Cordelia also entered, following the trail that led into the stone passageways. Crab Crawlies and several Wharf Rats were strolling the halls, but didn't pay the three much mind.

"Just stick to the sides, and they'll ignore us." Jack advised, following his own advice. Erza nodded, doing the same. After a little searching, they'd find a dog fellow holding a cutlass...his fur was gray...perhaps this is Archer?

"You." Erza approached him.

The dog froze. "Wha...who are you?" He asked. Cordelia was waiting for Erza to let her come into the scene, her boomstick ready. Erza gave a nod in Cordelia's direction, the gunslinger coming out of her spot, boomstick pointed at the dog.

"Put your weapon down, now!" She shouted, the guy doing exactly as she said.

"Mercy!" He yelped. "I'll tell you everything!"

"Do so immediately." Erza ordered.

After Cordelia handcuffed him, she learned he was indeed Archer. "You heard my friend here. Spill. Who has the Falcon and where are they?"

"The Falcon's gone - Fin took it! Never my idea to steal it in the first place." Archer responded. "Fin put me up to it. It was all him, I tell you!"

"Where is he, then?" The gunslinger pressed further.

"He's gone off with his Cutthroat friends - who knows where he's got to by now." Archer answered. "Go out in the skyway, one of 'em will tell you."

"Hmph." Erza looked annoyed. "Him again..." Jack then said to Erza,

"Something tells me you and Fin have a history. And not in a good way."

"He's caused us trouble before." Erza nodded.

"She can explain later." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Point is, this Fin guy sounds like nothing but trouble. Erza, call Steve and let him know we're headed to the docks." Erza nodded and called Steve. He would answer!

"Hey Erza, what's up?" He asked.

"We found Archer." Erza said.

"Does he have the Falcon?" The young captain asked hopefully.

"No." Erza sighed.

"This Fin fellow has it." Cordelia informed. "We don't know where he is, though."

Steve frowned. "Aw man, Fin again? I had a feeling we'd be running into him again."

"Meet us down at the docks. We're going to find a Cutthroat who will tell us where he is." The gunslinger responded.

"Alrighty, I'm on my way!" Then he hung up.

-FT/P101-

They'd find Steve toting a new weapon, an axe, and a new outfit; by that this author means new armor. Erza casually greeted him.

"Hey guys!" He waved hello. "Yeah, Mordekai just showed me how to fight with this," He held the axe with two hands. "and how to do battle in heavy armor."

"That's good. Might help us when we go after Fin." Jack complimented.

"Indeed... I'll crush him once again... How dare he cross me twice..." Erza fumed, fire in her eyes.

Steve and Jack were already getting on board the Paladin. "Well, let's get him back then!" He cheerfully exclaimed. "I'm sure he'll remember you." Erza marched on board, eyes blazing with determination. The _Paladin_ set sail, Steve scanning the skies for a Cutthroat ship. He would soon find one, and kept his distance to avoid getting into Broadside Combat. "Erza, take Cordelia with you. Board that ship and get answers from one of 'em." He said.

"Flight Armor!" Erza grabbed Cordelia and soared toward the ship. As they flew, Cordelia opened fire upon the Cutthroat's deck. Erza landed on it, letting go of Cordelia. The gunslinger took one half of the deck and shooting at the Cutthroats, leaving Erza to take the other half. Erza shot forward with amazing speed, slashing at her enemies, the two ladies defeating the Cutthroats in amazing time. When Erza had find the cream of the crop, he'd tell Erza that Fin must be in Jonah Town. But Cordelia put a hand to her chin hearing that.

"Maybe someone lowered him down to Gullet? If he was going to sell the Falcon, he wouldn't want to do it in Jonah Town, since he'd stick out like a sore thumb." She guessed. Erza nodded.

"Let's head to the Gullet." When the two got back to the _Paladin_ , Steve set sail for Jonah Town, then the four would go on down to Gullet.

"Alright, Cordelia. You know this place like the back of your hand, do you?" Jack wondered. "If so, where would Fin probably be?"

"I'm guessing he's at the Market House." Cordelia was already walking that way. Erza followed. Outside the door, the gunslinger motioned for Erza to head in first. Erza did so. When she opened the door, she'd find Fin, alright. Along with a turkey fellow and a number of Cutthroat lackeys. Cordelia, Steve and Jack would go in after her.

"Well now, who're these people, Fin my boy? Friends of yours?" The turkey asked.

"Oh, it's you." Fin recognized Erza immediately. "You never learn, do you? I want you to remember this moment. This is the moment you still could have walked away in one piece."

"Clearly, what we have here is a failure to eradicate. A failure and then some!" The turkey added. "Get 'em, boys!"

Steve would stare at the turkey, his feelings a little hurt. He knew he wasn't a failure, he just knew it deep down he was better than that. Erza burned in rage, requipping into Purgatory Armor.

"You will quickly regret what you just said... I'll make you feel pain you've never felt before." She seethed.

"So will I!" Cordelia hissed. "Steve is far from a failure; Erza, Fin is all yours. I feel like having turkey for lunch today." Erza charged at Fin. Fin was ready for Erza; he'd gotten a bit tougher since their last fight.

Cordelia used the door as cover from Fowl's spark thrower shots. Interestingly enough, Steve was just...not moving. He instead was taking the shots, coming close to crumpling on the floor...but Jack caught him.

"Captain, snap out of it! Erza's got a point; none of us here are failures in any way, shape, or form. And I'm not saying this out of fear; I'm saying this because I know she's right!" He exclaimed. Cordelia knocked the turkey on his back with a Vortex Buckshot. Erza slashed with her Purgatory Armor sword. Fin would block with his d-blades. Despite the fact he had gotten a little tougher, Erza would eventually beat him. Jack, carrying Steve all the while, would take on the Cutthroats with Cordelia providing supporting fire.

"Hmph." Erza cut Fin down with a few attacks. "Still not enough." Jack and Cordelia would finish off the rest of the Cutthroats. Jack looked over at Erza, still holding Steve. He did looked quite concerned for the young captain.

"What happened?" Erza questioned.

"I'm guessing Steve here took that bird's words to heart about him being a failure." Jack guessed.

"Don't be foolish. None of us are failures because an idiot said we are." Erza stated.

Steve looked at Erza. "You...really think so?"

"She knows so." Cordelia agreed, kicking said idiot on the way in. She spied a box on the table, opening up to find nothing inside but a note. "There's no Falcon here, but perhaps here is a clue to its whereabouts." The gunslinger pointed out. The note read, 'Dear Fin - I took yer little birdie for meself! Time to make up for all the beatings I got following you. Don't come looking for me. I work for Joey Karo now. You show your face in Blood Shoals and you'll regret it. -Marcus' Cordelia closed her eyes and huffed. "I knew that Karo fellow would be involved in this whole thing somehow."

"Unacceptable. We'll regain the bird and return it to the captain." Erza said.

"Indeed we shall." Cordelia gently slapped Steve back to his senses. He was alert, but his body felt numb from the spark thrower shots. "You back with us, buddy?"

"Aye, I am." He softly smiled. "Let's go get that Falcon and show Karo who's boss!"

"We'll do it for you, Captain." Jack informed. "Can't go fighting in the condition you're in."

"How about call Wendy and have her meet us there?" The gunslinger suggested. "Or just see where she is firstly."

"I hope she has a communication lacrima with her..." Erza called up Wendy.

"Hello?" Wendy picked up.

"We need to meet you in Blood Shoals." Erza said.

"That's actually where we are right now, Erza-San." Wendy blinked.

The three would all stare for a second, before Jack broke the silence. "Steve could use your magic, Wendy. We'll be over there right away." He said.

"Let's get going." Erza said. With that, the party went back up to Jonah Town and sailed on the _Paladin_ to Blood Shoals. Wendy, along with Natsu, Lucy, and the exceeds, was waiting for them there. Jack was still carrying Steve, aided by Cordelia. Jack told them what had happened back in Gullet.

"That doesn't sound good." Lucy frowned.

"I'll beat the guys up myself! The bastards!" Natsu yelled, flames alight.

"Oh, we already took the liberty of beating up those who called us failures." Cordelia smirked. "As for Karo...let's get 'im." She motioned for Natsu to follow as she began looking in the houses for any sign of him. The group followed; Cordelia had found where Karo was hiding out, kicking open the door. The frog in question was admiring the beauty of the Mooshu Falcon.

"My dear pirates, if you have come about collecting your pay on the job, I fear you are too late. The Falcon is mine! My new associate here has acquired it for me, and you are not welcome here. Marcus, if you would deal with these trespassers?" He rambled.

"What's this?" A Cutthroat with a green shirt, a cutlass and hook with three prongs looked at the group. "Little puppies, come to play? Fin sent ye, didn't 'e?"

"No, we came here on our own accord." Cordelia frowned.

"Found me note, did ya? Lads, let's teach these puppies to play dead!" Marcus shouted.

"Careful, everyone! We don't want the Falcon damaged at all!" Steve warned, racing in and taking on Cutthroats with his axe. Wendy had already healed him up.

"Star Dress: Sagittarius!" Lucy changed into a star dress and began to carefully shoot down enemies with her arrows. Cordelia's aim was true as she joined in on shooting foes down. She ducked into cover and continued her assault. Jack raced in, grabbing the Falcon with one hand and clashing swords with Marcus with the other. Natsu and Erza then entered the fray, slashing and punching everywhere. Within due time, the foes were bested.

"How...did this happen?" Karo exclaimed, looking over at Marcus. "Marcus! You left Fin...a note? A note that - that would...lead these pirates to us? You - you imbecile! You hulking idiot! You worthless fin head! I'm ruined! Ruined!"

Jack handed the Falcon, a statuette of, well, a falcon, to Erza. "Ah, finally we got this thing back. Avery will be pleased."

"Let's head back to Avery." Erza said. Boarding the Paladin, the party would head back to Avery's office.

-FT/P101-

Back in Avery's office…

"We've retrieved the falcon." Erza said, smiling.

"Ah, the Mooshu Falcon, back safe and sound. All thanks to you, Fairy Tail! So, that makes two treasures you've recovered for me." He congratulated.

"We're happy to help." Erza smiled. Avery got out a coin purse, that was filled near bursting point, the gold totaling 525 gold coins in total. "Here. This is for the work you've done for me, my friends."

Lucy's eyes gleamed a little. "With that much money... I can pay my rent for months..."

"It's all thanks to Steve. The money goes to him." Erza smiled. The young captain took the money alright.

"Don't worry Lucy. You did go out and do side-jobs of your own, right? With all that money, yeah, you could pay rent for months." He chuckled. Lucy was already in the emo corner.

"Good job, everyone." Erza smiled.

 **A job well done for Steve and his group, as they all split up to do their own jobs, he, along with Erza, Jack and Cordelia, went on a mission to recover the Mooshu Falcon for Captain Avery. Now with that done, what new mission does Avery have for our heroes? Find out as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued...**


	9. Golden Monkeys, Platinum Fairies

(Now it's time to continue onto the main storyline! Where will Fairy Tail be headed to next? Let's find out!

As a note, this is a VERY long chapter, longer than I expected. So this one will be broken up into parts.)

 **Chapter 5-A: Golden Monkeys, Platinum Fairies, Young Volcanoes**

"Now, about this Chalice..." Avery began. "I've been thinking of how to explain this to you, so I'll be blunt as I couldn't think of any other way to beat around the bush."

'That does not sound good...' Cordelia thought.

"I have another job, if you're willing." The old captain stated. "For years I've strived to get an Imperial power to trade openly with us. A treaty will transform Skull Island into a true republic."

"That shouldn't be hard. Boring, but not hard." Natsu grinned.

Avery continued after taking a second to compose himself. "This cup's an heirloom of the Ortegas, a great family in... Monquista. The Governor in Puerto Mico is an Ortega - or at least the current one to my knowledge - he'd be grateful to get this back. Take this treaty to Puerto Mico, with the chalice as a gift." He had a rolled up piece of paper, and a passport. "This passport should get you to the Governor. I'll pay you handsomely for this. Agreed?"

Without even taking a second to think about it, Steve automatically said, "We'll do it." Then he turned to Erza, looking to explain something about Monquista that he knew the requip user might want to hear. Erza frowned.

"Are you sure about going through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I want to." Steve responded. "Now uh, Monquista...I've heard stories about a lot of people being a third cousin of some sort. It's basically a melting pot. The family trees are so tangled up; it looks like they were woven by drunken spiders. Plus, I think these guys haven't gotten word about the Presidio yet, so um...maybe we'll get an excuse to attack Monquistans. There are some greedy monkeys in the country, and the current power might have an opposition to it. So could you guys please be patient with me? I promise we'll get to fight them eventually."

Erza nodded. "Let's get it over with. To help Captain Avery."

"I take it then we'll have no objections." Cordelia mused, handing the things to Steve. "Let's go, Cap'n." Everyone went with. The group boarded the _Paladin_ , sailing towards Puerto Mico in Tradewinds Skyway. They got past the blockade and reached the dock...which was a little on the small side. Heck, the town was a little on the small side, but not completely impossible to be in.

"They're mice here, right?" Lucy questioned.

"No, they're monkeys. If they were mice the Royal Navy would have employed the cats of Marleybone to fight them." Steve corrected, pointing to the Governor's Mansion. "Shall we?"

"I see." Lucy frowned. The group was ready to set head on in!

"Come now, no need to be upset." Cordelia urged both Steve and Lucy onward.

"Okay, we're coming!" Steve exclaimed. Then to the others of Team Natsu, "Remember guys. Try and keep cool." Inside the mansion, sitting at the desk in the main room, the monkey there was wearing a black hat with gray feathers, similar colored suit and ruffles that seemed a little bigger than the outfit itself.

"I'll never understand these guys' fashion sense." The gunslinger blinked.

"You must be the Majordomo." Steve greeted.

"You have business with his Excellency?" The Majordomo asked, Steve answering yes. "I trust you have a letter of introduction." The young captain handed said credentials over. The group waited for the letter to be accepted.

'Here's hoping the credentials are good enough.' Steve thought.

"Let me see. So you are...Stephen 'Steve' Templeton of Marleybone." The Majordomo read, not caring about that last part. "I hope that you and your wife Cordelia had a safe journey thanks to your group of escorts here." Cordelia went wide-eyed at what the Majordomo just said, then went a little red in the face from embarrassment. As for the picture...let's just say it didn't look like Steve at all. It looked more like a bulldog with a monocle and various medals on his coat. A number of the Fairies held back snickers at Steve and Cordelia's situation.

Steve shook his head. "Well Mira, looks like someone else ships me and Nightingale together..."

"I recognize you from somewhere..." The Majordomo looked up at Erza, then it hit him. "Ah yes, you are that Erza Scarlet lady, from the Fairy Tail guild in Fiore. I must ask, how has The Spiral been treating you and your guildmates so far?"

"It's been a pleasant visit. I do wish there were more bakeries." Ezra smiled.

"I see. That is good to hear." The Majordomo responded. "As for the credentials, they are fine...but alas, I cannot allow Mr. Templeton to see His Excellency the Governor. At least, not dressed the way he is." Steve could admit, he wasn't dressed for a formal meet and greet. "See if you can find the shop of Bernardo Sastre the tailor. He'll make sure your lack of fashion sense doesn't disgrace you when you see the governor."

Steve sweatdropped. "This oughta be fun..."

"Let's go before the insults stop being so veiled." Carla deadpanned.

"Right behind ya..." Steve had to fake a happy expression as they easily found the shop, the monkey they were looking for standing outside.

"Why do you loom over my shops, gangly ones?" Bernardo asked them.

"The Majordomo sent us your way." Cordelia answered. "Or more like, he sent Steve your way."

"Ah, I see. The Majordomo is quite right - you are dressed like a savage." Bernardo stated. "I'm hesitant to even be seen talking to you, but I shall take pity on your plight." Steve said nothing, but he took a deep breath in. Sastre continued. "There's nothing to be ashamed of - it's hardly your fault that you were raised without the tiniest shred of culture or civilization." That caused the young captain to drop the act.

"That's it!" Steve moved to start throttling the monkey, but Cordelia held him back with one hand, reaching for cuffs with the other.

"Easy, partner." The gunslinger warned. "I don't wanna have to cuff ya, but I will if I have to."

"Aye... These guys are pretty mean..." Happy sweatdropped.

"You'll just have to grin and bear it." Carla said.

"Sorry, Steve-San..." Wendy frowned. "Just ignore the jabs."

The young captain groaned. "Sorry Wendy..." He sighed as Cordelia let him go.

"To uh...fabricate something acceptable, in your size, will be difficult. I must charge you fifty thousand gold coins, labor included." Sastre informed. Cordelia looked at him funny.

"Does it look like we're made of gold?" She frowned.

"Too expensive?" Bernardo asked, to which Steve responded,

"Lucy has problems paying rent. Yeah, it's too expensive."

"Worry not." The tailor informed. "There is an alternative - House Guzman holds an unfair monopoly on Mooshu Silk. Bring me silk from some of their ships, and I will make your suit."

"Looks like we're getting some silk." Natsu grinned.

"Y'know what, Natsu?" Cordelia thought aloud as the group was heading to the _Paladin_. "I really don't like how these monkeys are singling out Steve here." She gripped her boomstick. "Let's do this."

"Should we force our way into the castle?" Gray questioned. "I don't think the clothes are that important..."

"Of course, YOU wouldn't think clothes are important." Lucy deadpanned.

"If we do that, we won't get the treaty." Mira sighed.

"Guys, we're just boarding one of their ships and taking cargo. This is what pirates do sometimes." Steve was still not in a good mood as he took the helm.

"We aren't pirates!" A number of the Fairies pointed out at once.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

As the _Paladin_ departed and into the skyway, Steve sweatdropped. "Dammit, I've got to stop doing that..."

"But if we need to do this to help Avery, I suppose it won't hurt anyone..." Erza sighed.

"I see a Monquistan skiff, flags look like House Guzman! Four o' clock!" Jack called, peering out of a spyglass and pointing it out.

"Let's go!"

"Aye!" Everyone cheered.

"Broadside port!" Steve shouted, the cannons of the _Paladin_ firing upon the Monquistan skiff once they were in range. They hit their mark! The exceeds cheered. The Monquistan skiff, of course, fired back at the _Paladin_.

"Erza! How much you wanna wager you could cut those broadside attacks down to size?" Steve asked over the din.

"I'll certainly try." Erza requipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor and sent a sword to counter each shot. Surprising everyone, Steve was correct in his assumption!

Jack took one of the swivel guns. "Captain!"

"Way ahead of you." He turned to Cordelia. "Inform the men to start the boarding."

"Aye." The gunslinger went down below deck to give the order. The Fairies got ready to board. Cordelia came back up with the crew members, carrying grappling hooks. "Ever thrown a grappling hook before?" The gunslinger asked them.

"I've done something similar." Gray got into his ice make stance. "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" A number of ice grappling hooks shot from him, attaching to the other ship. Gray had pulled the ship in, Steve pushing the gangplanks into place with a little help from Barnabus.

"Impressive." Cordelia complimented. "Seems you guys got magic for everything."

"It's true!" Steve called. "Fiore uses magic for most, if not all, mundane tasks!" He was so caught up in telling Cordelia that he didn't notice the armored monkey running at him with a spear ready to stab. Fortunately, Barnabus intercepted him.

"With all of us working together, we have a load of abilities at our disposal." Happy grinned. Cordelia smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"Works for me." She took aim and shot at the crossbow wielding enemies as Steve's shipmates began doing battle.

"Star Dress: Sagittarius!"

Lucy shot a light arrow from her bow. This quickly split into a number of light arrows that all shot at the enemies. With help from Lucy and Cordelia, the group would best their foes. Steve and Jack were one step ahead of the group, helping themselves to taking the Mooshu Silk down in the skiff's hold and moving it over to the _Paladin's_ hold.

"Let's go now!" Erza yelled. As Steve's shipmates began repairs, the young captain took the helm and sailed back to Puerto Mico. He had Barnabus carry the silk back to Sastre's shop as they went there.

"Ah, here is the silk." Bernardo smirked. "No doubt my competitors will miss it dearly." The Fairies frowned at the tailor. "I took the liberty of making the suit while you were gone." Bernardo added, causing Steve to anime fall. "It will fit, don't worry. I delivered it to the Governor's Palace. The Majordomo has it."

"Let's get going, I guess." Natsu grumbled.

The group headed on up, back to the Governor's, where the Majordomo was waiting, handing a package to Steve. "It certainly took you long enough."

Once Steve went somewhere that he could change, the group would find out that Steve was dressed up like a court jester, a not very amused look on his face.

"Go ahead." He frowned. "Laugh." Natsu burst out laughing, only to be smashed over the head by Erza.

"How dare you make a mockery of our visit?!" Erza hissed. "I won't allow Steve to enter the castle in such improper attire." Erza would find the Majordomo was legitimately shocked.

Cordelia herself admitted, "Majordomo, if I could go talk to the governor, I'd be your huckleberry on that."

"Absolutely." The Majordomo had no objections. "Though remind me to get back at my cousin Sastre for doing something like this." The Cool Ranch sheriff took the treaty and chalice from Steve, heading up the stairs to go get this settled. The Fairy Tail group followed, all looking rather annoyed. Steve stayed downstairs, black anime lines running down his face.

Once they got up to the Governor's Office, they'd find a monkey in a blue suit sitting, or rather, standing, on his desk. "Greetings." Cordelia said nothing and just handed him the treaty, filling him in. "A treaty? How very fascinating. I shall give it all due interest and respect."

"And if that's not enough..." Cordelia placed the chalice down next to him. The Governor stared at it.

"You have a gift? I'm honored. This chalice is...very fine, I'm sure." He said.

"Hold on..." The sheriff pointed out. "Aren't you supposed to be an Ortega?"

"Ah, I see now - you were expecting to see Governor Ortega. I am Governor Medina. I fear that Ortega was declared a traitor to the realm and sealed in a dark pit. So sorry." Medina explained.

"...what?!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"This doesn't bode well." Erza frowned.

'Monquista surely has some cruel and unusual punishments for treason...' Cordelia thought. Medina took the treaty and chalice.

"It has been pleasant speaking with you, but my duties demand my attention. I shall consider your treaty closely - The Majordomo shall have my answer." He concluded.

Downstairs, Steve asked the Majordomo, "He's never going to sign that, is he?"

"Sadly, His Excellency is too politely to directly refuse, but I assure you, he will never sign your treaty. His answer is no." The Majordomo explained. "The gift, to say the least, is an embarrassment." But then he hopped onto his desk and looked at Steve optimistically. "But there may be something else you can offer in return for signing your treaty." The young captain had a smile come to his face.

"There's another way!?" He exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"And what would that be?" Erza questioned.

"Seek out Bishop Hidalgo in the Cathedral. He may have an offer that will interest you." The Majordomo told Erza, and then looked at Steve. "But for pity's sake, please don't go dressed in last year's fashion!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" Steve went to change into his armor, handing the suit to Natsu. "Burn this when you get the chance." Natsu grinned, incinerating the clothes. With the outfit now destroyed, the party headed to the Cathedral where a monkey in red robes saw them walk in.

"Welcome child and company." He said to Steve. "I trust you are not here to pray?"

"No we're not. The Majordormo said you had an offer to help us with our treaty, Bishop?" The young captain responded.

"Correct." Hidalgo answered. "We have much to speak of." The place was pretty big on the inside, a couple rows of benches were facing the altar, big enough for the group to sit in. "I know your errand, and I know that it is doomed - if left to formal channels. But on an informal level...a task must be done, vital to the crown. The demands of honor make it impossible for any Monquistador to do it, but I know you all are no ordinary Monquistadors. Sit. Allow me to explain." Steve and Cordelia took seats up in the front row. The Fairies sat down as well.

"The islands of this cluster are covered in ancient ruins, whose mysterious builders vanished long ago." Bishop Hidalgo began. "No one knows who they were, or what they were doing, but they left a legacy inland in their temples - gold! Monquista came to Skull Island before any other nations in the Spiral. The gold we pry from these ruins makes us wealthy and powerful. Bold Monquistadors led the conquest of Skull Island, but one name outshines the rest: Gortez. We owe him our wealth, our influence, our very empire." The Fairies were listening. "Almost a year ago, Gortez embarked on his latest adventure." Hidalgo continued. "I'm asking you to follow him; right into the very heart of thr Isle of Doom. Do not be afraid - the island was named after it's, Baron Ferdinand von Doom, who was unfortunately devoured by a giant snake. I hear the island is a very pleasant place, as long as you avoid the swarms of carnivorous bees, flesh eating plants, and the savage frog tribes with poisonous skin. Seeing as you are Fairy Tail, I have no doubt you will do very well there."

"I almost thought it was a nice place. Almost." Lucy sighed.

"We'll take your request. Leave it to us!" Erza declared.

"Hey Mira, I know where Cordelia and I are going for our honeymoon!" Steve sarcastically remarked.

Hidalgo continued. "Gortez was drawn to the Isle of Doom by rumors of vast treasures on that shadowed island. At first, Gortez was triumphant, as always. He and his troops cut a swath through the jungle, crushing all who opposed them. But in the months that followed, disquieting rumors reached us here. They say Gortez lost his way, and was doing...questionable things. Four months ago, all contact was lost with Gortez and his army - their fate was not known until a Monquistador came staggering out of the jungle, raving with fever. He said that Gortez had built a kingdom for himself in the jungle, and ruled it like a tyrant. He also found something wondrous: The Gold Monkey, a treasure beyond reckoning."

"You can't skip the wedding!" Mira gasped in shock.

"This seems like it won't be very fun..." Lucy sighed.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Put a sock in it, Cap'n."

"You must act where our strongest cannot." Hidalgo told Erza. "Go to the Isle of Doom, find Gortez and this 'Gold Monkey' and bring it to the Governor. Do this and he will no doubt sign your treaty."

"Will do." Erza nodded.

"Go to Arroyo the Outfitter. He will prepare you for your journey." Hidalgo instructed.

"I think I saw a shop that had the guys' name. Follow me, people!" Steve headed out.

"Another outfitter?" Carla grumbled. "It best not be some hooligan playing pranks again..."

Once they'd arrive at Arroyo's shop, they'd find him, green suit and top hat of the same color. "So you go to the Isle of Doom! I hear it's a lovely place, provided you keep clear of the monstrous spiders." He responded when Steve filled in the blanks.

"Monstrous spiders?" Lucy squeaked.

Cordelia looked at Steve. "Still thinking of this place for our 'honeymoon'?" She asked.

"A little." The young captain responded.

"The skyways near the island have grown very dangerous - the Scurvy Dogs, Wharf Rats, and the hungry fish make the place too difficult for most ships to approach. When you sail there, I ask that you take these food supplies to the gold miners." Arroyo handed Steve some Monquistan sized packages of food. "They've been cut off for weeks - you'll be a hero to them."

"This all sounds really dangerous..." Lucy sighed.

"Bring it on!" Natsu cheered.

"Well, you've got Natsu. I'm sure he'll keep ya breathing." Cordelia tried to reassure Lucy in that sense. Steve brought the food packages to the _Paladin_ and requested of Happy,

"Can you fly ahead and munch on any fish that we happen to come across? Just in case?"

"He's probably going to ruin everything MORE!" Lucy groaned.

"I'll fish for them from the front!" Happy saluted. While on board, Peter helped get the _Paladin_ to set sail once Happy was in the front. He was overhearing the conversation that Lucy and Cordelia were having and shook his head. Happy was happily fishing up the fishes. Once Wendy finished casting Troia on Natsu (it's the only reason Natsu's been able to function on boats so far, since apparently Dragon Slayers have serious motion sickness), he joined Happy.

This continued up until they had docked at the Isle of Doom. Happy happily munched on fish as they arrived, which was quite a bit.

Steve's men carried the food onto the island, running into a base camp where hungry Monquistans greeted them warmly. A monkey in a black suit strode up to the group.

"Thank the saints you are here! We've been so long without good food, we were about to eat our clothes." He said, looking to be the foreman of this operation.

"What happened? Were you shipwrecked?" Erza wondered.

"We were not shipwrecked. I am the foreman of this gold mine. The Wharf Rats that attacked the ships bringing supplies here essentially cut us off." The foreman answered Erza.

"How terrible!" Lisanna frowned.

"I could go for smoked rat." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Regardless, welcome Fairy Tail, to the Isle of Doom! It's a lovely place, if you can avoid the brain eating parasites. Don't drink the water." The foreman welcomed.

"Another horror story of this place." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell what I should think of this island." Lucy sweatdropped.

"We're here for Gortez." Steve informed.

"Ah, Gortez. We used to send search parties looking for him, but we have more worrying matters at hand. Our water mole laborers are revolting!" The foreman told them.

"That's fine. We can handle the search on our own." Erza said.

"I uh...wasn't kidding. They are in revolt. They're attacking us!" The foreman begged. "As soon as we broke into the tombs underneath the ruined temple, all our workers turned on us! Can you help us? Punish the rebels and their leader Haku, and I will point you in the direction of Gortez."

"Something about the word 'laborers' makes me think the rebels are in the right here." Carla deadpanned.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one?" Barnabus blinked, looking for their own water mole companion.

"I'll see what the problem is." Cordelia instantly said afterwards, taking her shotgun and going across the river to find out what the problem was.

"Be careful!" Mira called after her.

"The rest of us should get searching for Gortez." Erza said. As the group searched the area, fighting sounds would be heard, as well as gunshots. Cordelia came back to the group a few minutes later, holding her side, a familiar crimson red substance visible, showing she'd been hurt.

"Well they sure weren't in the mood for talking..." The sheriff winced. Wendy gasped in shock and went to heal her.

"I oughta fight those bastards for that." Natsu growled. As Cordelia was being healed by Wendy, she told Natsu,

"Well, you can go pound on their leader Haku for me. He's in the tunnels, and they said they revolt will still go on if he's still kicking."

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu rushed off.

"Aye!"

"Save some for me!" Gray also went off.

"I guess we should make sure they don't destroy everything..." Mira led her siblings after them.

"Captain, I an' I must accompany them. I sense a dark magic..." Old Scratch told Steve.

"Go right ahead." The young captain told Old Scratch, the undead witchdoctor running off to join them.

"The rest of us will search." Erza said. The rest of the crew stayed behind to look for any signs leading to Gortez.

-FT/P101-

As for the group in the tunnels, they'd find they were ankle deep in water, and prowling the tunnels were not only rebellious water moles, but also the 'monstrous spiders' they had heard about. Which, in all hindsight, their size was a big exaggerated. But they still could be considered dangerous.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu just unleashed the huge fire attack down the tunnel. Not a single thing that was in their path stood a chance. It did lead the way to a pair of double stone doors, which Haku should be behind. The group entered the door. Upon entering, they'd find a white furred water mole wearing a wooden mask and wielding a staff chanting something around what looked to be a sarcophagus, Aztecosaur in origin. A water mole wielding a sling altered him to the party's entrance.

"You are too late to help the Monkey Lords!" The white water mole, seemingly Haku, told them. "Soon the Old Ones will rise!" 'Soon', being now. "Rise, ancient one! Rise and help us!" The sarcophagus door flew open, a large, lumbering monster wrapped in bandages stomping out of there.

"I LIVE!" It roared. Several other water moles bum rushed the group, Old Scratch sized up the monster joining the fight.

"We need to have people attack the Aztecosaur. I an' I will help take on Haku's guard. And one of us can take care of Haku himself." He suggested. The others might want to assign whose doing what right about now.

"Monsters are our kind of thing, don't you think?" Mira giggled.

"Right! We've got the dinosaur!" Lisanna grinned.

"Fighting dinosaurs is manly! Man!" Elfman went beast soul to directly attack the Aztecosaur.

"I'm gonna punch you right in the face, you rat!" Natsu charged at Haku.

"It's a water mole, idiot." Gray followed suit.

As Old Scratch dealt with Haku's guard, the aforementioned water mole shot a green ball of mojo at the charging Fire Dragon Slayer. The Aztecosaur's eyes glinted briefly before shooting lasers from his eyes at the Strauss siblings.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu tried to counter by punching.

"Satan Soul!" Mira transformed and attacked using darkness magic. Haku watched as his magic attack was punched right through. The Aztecosaur took damage alright, but stood standing. Natsu's fist subsequently went straight into Haku's face.

"Animal Soul: Harpy!" Lisanna flew up to kick at Aztecosaur. Elfman continued to punch at the dinosaur. Haku's mask broke from the punch as he went straight to the ground. Ze mummy was still standing, wobbly from all the attacks. Old Scratch shot a burst of mojo from his wand at the last foe, having finished dealing with the other water moles.

"Too easy!" Natsu smirked. Gray, meanwhile, began to freeze Aztecosaur. With the Aztecosaur frozen, Old Scratch noted all they had to do was whack it and it would be done for. Elfman took the initiative. His initiative would be spot on as the Aztecosaur was no more.

"The Old Ones have failed Haku and his people..." Haku groaned. "We will make peace with monkeys."

"Aye. Now we report back to the foreman. He gonna tell us about Gortez." Old Scratch seemed pleased.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

-FT/P101-

"You've done it!" The foreman congratulated them. "I will give you gold from this, out of my personal share." It wasn't much what he gave them, but 175 gold isn't much to shake a stick at. "I will also help you on your dark mission."

"That's the important part, after all." Mira smiled.

"Now Gortez...I've met him once." The foreman began. "I don't know what has happened to him. There are, I think, things in these jungles that apes were not meant to disturb."

"Oh, so like the Gold Monkey?" Steve wondered, walking over.

"The Gold Monkey?" The foreman's face lit up at the mention. "It is a statue, of solid gold, taller than a tree. An amazing find! But I hear that it is cursed - it may have been Gortez's doom."

"Cursed?" Lisanna wondered.

"I can only assume Gortez went mad from the wealth it would bring him." The foreman guessed. "As for finding him, I can put you on the path his army took; I'm afraid that's all I can do. There is an outpost up the trail - talk to Criado there. He'll know where Gortez is."

"Let's move." Peter agreed. "Don't want this trail to grow cold." Everyone in the group nodded. So with that, Peter and Cordelia led with the directions the foreman gave them, a light rain now passing overhead.

 **To be continued...**

(What awaits our heroes when they enter the Dark Jungle? Troggy territory? Let's find out…next time! See you then!)


	10. Rumble in the Dark Jungle

**Chapter 5-B: Rumble in the Dark Jungle**

Kobe was clearing branches and leaves as the party followed the trail to find Criado. Visibility in the area seemed to be a slight hinderance. The foliage from above blocked out most of the light from above, and to make things even 'better', a light drizzle was coming down.

"This is so much work..." Lucy grumbled in annoyance.

"It'll all be worth it when we find Gortez, Lucy." Jack reassured. He joined Kobe in clearing the path. "Chin up, now." Lucy continued to grumble angrily. They soon came upon the outpost, but unfortunately, it was attacked, the wooden structures blackened and charred, smoke curling up in the air a few inches above the wreckage.

"The outpost! It's gone! Troggies must have put up a fight." Jack stared in horror.

"Do you think that Gortez is...?" Wendy frowned in worry.

Cordelia shook her head. "I doubt it, Wendy. Gortez sounds stronger than a tribe of Troggies." She motioned for Bonnie to follow her as the two began scanning the scene for any clues as to where Gortez could be, or at least Criado. The Fairy Tail members also looked around for clues. The group would stumble upon a rock with a message carved into it. Cordelia read it. 'Troggies destroyed outpost. We're fleeing to cave southeast of here. Send help. -C'

"Could C mean Criado?" Barnabus wondered.

"Either that or someone who was with him." Cordelia mused. "Let's get moving." The Fairy Tail group headed to the cave, following Cordelia's lead. On the way there, Wendy would get a feeling that someone was suffering...she didn't know who, but she knew someone was suffering. Not someone from her group, though. Wendy blinked, looking around. Her search would bring her to a monkey fellow in a green suit, suffering from what seemed to be poisoning. He looked at Wendy with big eyes.

"You're no troggy...who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Wendy Marvell. Are you okay?" Wendy frowned, kneeling by him.

"While wandering the forest I came across a cute and cuddly troggy." He explained. "He was so adorable I couldn't help skipping over and giving him a big hug! But his response was decidedly unfriendly. As I squeezed him tight, I started feeling woozy and nauseous. Miss Marvell, I'm certain he poisoned me."

"Don't hug strange animals..." Wendy sighed. She placed her hand on his chest and it began to glow. He was quickly healed.

"A thousand blessings, Wendy Marvell! You are a blessing in disguise!" The monkey thanked.

Wendy smiled at him. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Hey Wendy, everything okay over here?" Steve called out, coming over.

"I found someone!" Wendy called.

Steve knelt down to the monkey's height. "We're looking for a monkey named Criado. Have you seen him?"

"Why, come to think of it, I have." He responded. "I heard the sounds of a scuffle, then I heard bootsteps followed by the war cries of Troggies. The cave at the end of this path. That's where he should be."

"That's a big help right there." He got back up and looked at Wendy. "Now let's hope Criado can tell us about Gortez."

"Good job, Wendy!" Natsu grinned.

"But I didn't do much..." Wendy smiled.

"Hey guys!" Jack called. "I found this cave the rock mentioned!"

"I'll see to it this guy gets back to the gold mine alright." Steve informed. "I'll be back." He then led the monkey back to the mine. Everyone waited for Steve's return. He'd be back in a few minutes, heading right for the cave. Inside were a group of Monquistadors, seemingly worse for wear and shaken with fear. "At least they're alive." Lucy frowned. One of them looked over upon hearing Lucy.

"You have found us! We're saved!" He exclaimed in elation.

"Uh... Yeah." Lucy smiled, sweat dropping. "You're saved."

"Yeah. Fairy Tail's here. You're bacon is safe with us." Cordelia reassured.

"Thank goodness we found them." Wendy sighed in relief.

"We've come looking for Gortez, and if possible, the Gold Monkey." Steve informed.

"Gortez? Gortez is east of here." The Monquistador responded. "But the way is blocked. Swarms of bees let no one pass." He changed topic about the Gold Monkey now. "And the Gold Monkey is a wonder - a great tapestry of metal thread, hung with thousands of gold plates and countless emeralds! It is with Gortez."

'Sounds like we got conflicting stories here.' Cordelia thought to herself, recalling the foreman's account of the Gold Monkey.

"We are trapped here - between the bees and the troggies. Criado said he knew a way to pass the bees, but he is gone - the frog devils took him." The Monquistador added. "Criado may yet live. If you hurry to the troggy village, you might save him. And if you scatter the troggies, that will be a boon to us."

"Time to roast some frogs!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, smirking.

"Let's go, hot head." Bonnie chuckled, taking point for the group. The group followed after her. The troggies looked like a palette swap of those from Skull Mountain: White skin and blue speckles. But they had the same equipment.

"Don't touch them!" Wendy warned. "They can poison you!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Long range is fine..." Gray froze some of the frogs.

Mira lashed out with darkness magic.

"They got defeated quickly..." Lucy sweatdropped. Lucy's words would be true, as Cordelia fueled the fire with her boomstick.

"Too easy." Natsu yawned.

"Look over here, guys." Bonnie pointed out a few sets of footprints. "Troggy footprints headed into this cave, and a set of little boot prints among 'em!"

"Guess we've found our hostage. Let's get 'im out." Cordelia loaded a buckshot into her boomstick, this one having a few Z's painted onto it. Erza requipped into Morning Star Armor.

"Let's go."

"Y'all wait here for us." Cordelia stated.

"Wait up..." Steve interjected. "What'd you just load into your shotgun, Cordelia?"

"Oh, that? It's a buckshot that fires pellets of sleeping gas. Good for crowd control." The sheriff explained.

"...Wendy, I think you might wanna go in with them." The young captain responded. "Last I remember, your magic can make the air clean around you and allies, so stuff like sleeping gas won't affect them, right?"

"Right!" Wendy nodded. "I can protect everyone."

"Good to hear." Steve liked the sound of that. "The rest of my men and I will guard this point if any more Troggies come. Good luck, ladies. Stay safe." With that, he had his axe ready, Cordelia leading Erza and Wendy inside.

-FT/P101-

Thanks to the Morning Star Armor, they could clearly see where they were going. Wendy and Carla followed behind the other two. Now the foursome would hear a shout for help, Cordelia racing ahead to see what was happening. They'd find a Monquistador, likely Criado, tied upside down by his hands and legs, four bonfires burning around him.

"Help!" He shouted. "Save me before I'm roasted alive!" Cordelia took the initiative and pointed her boomstick at the Troggies there, one of which had a skull helmet and wand.

"Weapons on the ground, now!" She ordered. The troggies didn't listen and started attacking her. Bad idea.

"Flame Empress Armor." Erza sent fire at them. Carla flew over the battle, trying to get to Criado.

"Someone put out those fires!" Cordelia shouted, shooting her buckshot at the troggies. The sleeping gas, along with Erza's attacks, would do a number to their foes, but for some weird reason, they kept coming. Carla would spy a bucket nearby, and seeing how water was ankle deep on the floor...it would become very clear what the exceed would have to do.

"Got it!" Carla dumped water on the fire. Erza kept shooting fire at the troggies, and then Wendy joined in the fray.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Carla putting out the fire, along with the other three's attacks, would save Criado. And leave a lot of Troggies writhing in pain or fast asleep.

"You have saved me from a fate worse than death, strangers. I thank you." Criado thanked. "But who might you be? And why are you here?"

"We're mages of Fairy Tail, here for Gortez." Erza proclaimed.

"You seek Gortez? The swarms of bees are the only thing standing in your path to Gortez. I have found the poison that coats the skin of troggies mixed with crimson lotus flowers here in the jungle repels them." Criado explained. "I already have some...I will lead the way for you as thanks for saving my life, Fairy Tail."

"Thank you." Erza smiled. Once they were out of the cave, Cordelia filled the others in on what was going to happen. Criado led them east, an opening in the rock wall was visible...past the swarm of buzzing bees. Criado took the paste he had and smeared it on his armor, the bees flying away from him. The group would have passage!

"Awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"May fortune smile upon you, Fairy Tail. I wish you luck on your mission." Criado saluted.

"Let's go!" Natsu completely ignored him in favor of going onward.

As the group proceeded, they'd come across a ruin, and a green frog fellow would stand and greet them. "Don't be afraid, man! I'm on your side!" He greeted. "My name's Hopper."

"Stephen. I go by Steve. This is my uh..." He looked at Cordelia, who gave him a glance.

"It's his wife." Mira cut in cheerfully.

Steve jolted from hearing Mira cut in. "Cordelia's not my wife!" He denied, blushing profusely from embarrassment.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, man." Hopper reassured. "I'm sure she's a cool lady."

"We're here for Gortez." Cordelia frowned.

"Gortez? He enlarged my mind, man! He'd said you'd come to take him away. I hope that isn't true." Hopper answered. "I mean, look around you, man! He's fighting a war. Not against my people - he dealt with my people. No...the Hollow Men are here, and here in strength."

"Hollow Men?" Barnabus wondered.

"We just want the monkey, right?" Natsu asked Steve.

"Y-Yeah." Steve answered.

"The Hollow Men; gears and wires, masks that walk like men. They're looking for something, man." Hopper informed. "I don't know what, but they're pillaging this place. Gortez, he's waiting for you fairies at the temple. Go to the gate, they'll let you in. The Gold Monkey, I can't describe it. You'll have to see it for yourself."

"There is something else you must see." Kobe added grimly. "Something I did not wish to see. The Hollow Men that Hopper speaks of...are the Armada!"

"Wasn't that pretty obvious? Who else is gears and wires?" Carla snorted. But to Carla's surprise, Cordelia grit her teeth at the mention.

"Those bastards...I'll never forgive them for what they did to me!" She hissed.

"Eh?" Everyone looked at her.

"The Armada? Did something to you?" Peter sounded shocked. "You'd be the LAST person I'd expect to have a vendetta against them!"

"Oh, but I do. They not only made a fool out of me, but they locked me up on false charges." Cordelia huffed. "Never have I felt so humiliated by that Deacon..."

"Messing with a woman... I'll show them what a real man's like!" Elfman growled.

"You know they're robots, right?" Carla deadpanned.

"Lightning is good against robots, right? It makes me wish Laxus was here." Mira giggled.

"Burning can easily do as much!" Natsu grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles.

"Speaking of Laxus, I wonder what he's up to right about now..." Steve wondered aloud.

"How did Deacon humiliate you?" Kobe asked the sheriff.

"It all started with an anonymous tip about Banditoads smuggling in some high power weaponry. I was ready to go as usual, and I went ahead to where it was at. What I didn't expect, and what happened, was I saw a small little detachment of those rust-buckets, even a few of them were heavily armored and had cannons for guns." Cordelia began. "They then shackled me up and said I was the weapons smuggler. For two weeks after that I was held in an Armada prison, questioned about things I didn't even know, and I wondered why the heck they would believe I knew. Eventually, I got sick of it, so I managed to get the lock open on my cell door, found my confiscated shotgun, and blasted my way to freedom. I got to Flotsam, and had been in the Frogfather's protection ever since."

"Heavily armored...cannons for guns...those were the same clockworks Erza destroyed back on the prison ship Steve and I were on..." Yojimbo remembered.

"Indeed, they're thoroughly destroyed." Erza nodded.

"Those clockworks are awful." Lisanna frowned.

"Tread carefully, man." Hopper warned. "Seems you got a history with the Hollow Men, and if they spot you they'll attack without hesitation."

"Robots ain't got nothing on me! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"Make that two of us!" Cordelia agreed with Natsu. They were in luck. There were Armada patrols among the ruins these two could pick a fight with, consisting mainly of Marines and Musketeers. Natsu instantly charged off.

"Sheesh..." Lucy sweatdropped. Cordelia chased after Natsu.

"On the plus side Lucy, with them fighting the Armada, it should provide us a distraction to get to the gate Hopper mentioned." Steve pointed out. "Wanna take advantage of that?"

"I better make sure he doesn't get killed... You guys go on ahead." Lucy sighed before following Natsu. "C'mon, Happy!"

"Like I'd miss out! Aye!" Happy cheered, flying after her.

'Stay safe, you four.' Steve thought, leading the group in a different direction from the battlements. The rest of the Fairies went with Steve.

The rest of the group would arrive at the gate Hopper mentioned, two monkeys standing there along with a water mole, donning a mask and having white and green feathers on his head. They all looked a little...crazy.

"What? What do you want?" The monkey on the left asked as they approached, pointing a sharp stick at them. If it were a real weapon, it would be an actual threat. But to the fairies, it was kinda cute. In some odd way.

"How cute." Erza smiled.

"We're here for the Gold Monkey." Steve smiled as well.

"Gold Monkey? No thanks, we've already got one." The monkey's eye twitched a little, as he chuckled and looked at his other monkey friend. "I told 'em we already got one!" The second monkey laughed.

"I don't get it." Kobe stoically looked at both of them, thinking they had an entire batch of cookies missing from the jar.

"We're here to GET it." Gray corrected.

"And Gortez, if possible." Steve added. The monkeys stopped laughing.

"Oh, you seek Gortez?" The left one responded. "No. You are not ready."

"Gortez is a warrior, a warrior poet in the classic sense. All his children are warriors. What are you people?" The right one asked the group. Yellow light flashed around Erza's body as she requipped into a knight outfit. She stepped forward, looking quite awesome.

"We are warriors." The monkeys took a look at Erza, not sure what happened. But it was also then the water mole spoke up.

"You wish to see Gortez? Help him - prove his cause is yours." He told Erza. "Smash those soulless clockworks, destroy their captain, and you can pass." It would become very evident the three were in some sort of stupor from Erza's awesomeness. Even Steve was fangasming over her. Erza nodded to the group, turning to head to the Armada.

"Their captain is inside the Pyramid, meddling with things that should be left alone." The left monkey told Erza before she left. "Use their elevator machine to enter the tunnels. Go!" Erza nodded.

"Let's crush them."

"Ready when you are, Erza!" Steve cheerily exclaimed, stars STILL in his eyes. Erza led the way. Into the tunnels they went. Only thing to do now before officially going in was taking care of that sentry, a Marine overseeing the whole excavation...or whatever it was they were going and doing. Gray quickly sniped him with an ice bow, the Marine falling to the ground with a metallic thud.

"All clear!" The ice Mage grinned.

"Let's go!" Steve rushed into the tunnels, axe ready to swing. Fairy Tail charged in with him. What Fairy Tail would find was that Steve had a MASSIVE boost of confidence as he took on whatever Armada grunts his eyes spotted. Maybe it was because of Erza and he wants to impress her. Maybe it's because he is feeling this new found power of being a member of this guild. Or perhaps he's tired of being a wimp.

Take your pick. The Fairies grinned and followed him full throttle. After a few minutes of smashing clockworks, they came upon the captain.

"Intruders!" It shouted in a metallic voice. "You will identify yourselves and surrender! Comply or be terminated!" Steve lashed out with Sickle Shot.

"We will never surrender to you!" He yelled. "As long as I got Erza around, I'll never surrender to the Armada!"

"Requip!" Erza changed to Flame Empress Armor and launched flames at him. Both Scarlet and Templeton would bring down the captain and its mooks.

"You have not complied." It said, with a distorting voice. "You have not won. We do...not...tire..." And it was now broken.

"Well, they break down if ya hit 'em hard enough." Steve rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to the monkeys." The group followed him back. When they returned, the first monkey said,

"You are worthy. But you are not ready." It was then the four that went to fight the Armada returned. Cordelia was a bit sweaty from all the fighting. Natsu was looking quite cheerful while Lucy stumbled after them, bone tired.

"Too much..." Cordelia had to hold onto Steve for support. She was that tuckered out.

"I think we destroyed most of that lot..." She commented.

"Prepare yourselves, hairless ones, for you are about to behold the glory of the Gold Monkey! I, Aguirre, will meet you inside." The monkey opened the gate, his two companions following him in.

"...that worked." Gray sweatdropped.

"Let's follow." It sounded more like an order than a suggestion coming from Erza. But to Steve, it was what he was going to do. Same with his crew.

(Final part of this chapter coming soon! Stay tuned, people!)


	11. Valley of the Gold Monkey

(Final part of the chapter! Let's do this thing!

Oh, and get out a box of tissues. There will be feels. You have been warned.)

 **Chapter 5-C: Valley of the Gold Monkey**

The party was in a village based outside of a temple, with various monkeys, all with varying degrees of insanity.

"Behold the realm of Gortez the Mighty!" Aguirre introduced. "He is the master of all your eyes can see, and we are his children."

"...right." Lucy grumbled. "Can we get on with this?"

"Anyone Gortez looks upon who is not of our tribe must die." Aguirre continued, undeterred. "To join us, you must face trial by combat. Go to the village and face Ordaz." He was looking right at Steve when he said that second thing.

"This seems like a lot of work... Can't we just... Do something?" Lucy grumbled. "Argh... Better said than done."

"There are only three things your hairless friend must do." Aguirre eyed Lucy. "Unless you want to fight Ordaz for him?"

"Have fun Steve!" Lucy waved cheerfully.

Kobe glanced over at Mira, not having to say anything. As he watched his captain go to the village, he seemed to have asked the demon of FT to lend him a hand...indirectly.

Mira closed her eyes, transforming in Mirajane Seilah. She used macro to take over Steve's body.

"Who comes to challenge me? Let them feel the wrath of Ordaz!" He bellowed. Thanks to the Macro, Steve was ready to fight. He's awaiting for Mira to input her commands. He didn't move yet. Ordaz lunged forward to grab Templeton. Steve then pulled out his axe, slashing at the opponent from midair.

"Order: Water Barrier." Mira whispered. Steve used the spell. The spell would go up at the right time. Ordaz harmlessly bounced off the barrier. Steve then darted out from underneath it to strike at Ordaz.

The attacks would hit, the resulting strike damaging Ordaz enough. "Never has Ordaz been beaten like this! You are a mighty warrior!" He stated. Mira released Steve from her control. It was at that point he left and looked for said Fairy Tail mage. She was with the rest of the group. He gave Mira a smile, and looked at Aguirre.

"You are triumphant! You are the first non-monkey to survive. You are a warrior, like Gortez. But he is far more. Gortez is our provider. Through him, the jungle sustains us. You must prove yourself a provider as well. Cross the river and go into the lairs of the spiders. Bring me back their precious eggs. Are you afraid?"

"Heh... Like that scares me." Mira gained her evil face for a moment.

"You should be." Aguirre responded.

"Mira, we got this. We'll be back before they know it!" Steve was already heading to cross the river.

Mira nodded, flying after him.

A very short while later, Steve and Mira would return with the spider eggs.

"You did it! You actually brought back some eggs. Amazing!" Aguirre complimented. "Now listen! Gortez is also our teacher. He hears voices, and tells us what the spirits tell him. You must hear the spirits too. Go to the Cave of Many Voices, and touch the glowing stones. Return to me when you have heard the voices."

"Sure thing!" Steve headed off with Jack to this cave. Everyone waited for their return. Once they got to the cave, they'd find various pink and purple crystals. Steve rubbed one of them, and he began hearing a voice, feminine sounding.

"Son...hear me!" Then another voice, masculine this time, joined the other. "Hear us!" The young captain went wide eyed.

"Mom? Dad? Please! Tell me where you are!" He begged.

"Find us! Find our grave! We are waiting for you!" The voices echoed. It was at those words, especially 'graves' that Steve dropped to his knees in disbelief. Jack chimed,

"I'd know those voice anywhere! It your parents captain - listen!"

"I-I know...I know..." Steve began tearing up.

"Shining City...El Dorado! The key to El Dorado! Find us! We are waiting...go to the-" And then the voices stopped. Jack left to go get someone, or two someones, seeing that Steve began to let the tears flow, softly sobbing.

Mira and Erza had been talking while the group waited for Steve to return.

"Um, scuse me ladies." Jack strode over to them, worried. "Steve heard voices alright. And he...didn't take the news very well."

"...? Oh dear..." Mira frowned.

"Come." He led them both to the cave, seeing Steve hunched over, face buried in his hands.

"It's okay, Steve... What's wrong?" Mira frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My parents are...are...dead..." He responded, voice choked up, then turning to Mira and wrapping his arms around her, bawling hysterically. "My parents were dead all those years!" Mira frowned sadly and hugged him.

"It's okay... It'll all be okay." The young captain kept on crying. Jack looked at Erza.

"I do hope this idea is okay with you...but Fairy Tail is like a family, yes?" He wondered.

"Indeed. We've all gone through our share of hardships... But in the end, Fairy Tail has accepted all of us. It doesn't matter if we don't have parents, or any family at all... Everything will be okay. You still have a home." Erza said, patting Steve on the shoulder.

Templeton looked up at her. "You...you mean it?"

"Of course." Erza smiled.

"Thanks, you guys..." Steve was all smiles now.

"I'm sure your parents, bless their hearts, are watching over us all, Captain. Also sure they'd want you to be the best you can be." Jack remarks. "Kinda curious if we can set your status as a Fairy Tail member in stone anytime soon."

"We'd have to bring you back to the guild... But you can consider it done." Erza smiled.

"I suppose a detour there wouldn't hurt anyone." Steve didn't seem to mind.

"It would be a long detour. We should finish up here first." Erza replied.

"Right, my thoughts exactly." Jack agreed. "Let's get back to those crazy monkeys."

"Way ahead of you, Jack!" Steve followed his crewmate out back to Aguirre. Erza and Mira followed right after him.

-FT/P101-

"You have returned. Did the spirits speak to you?" Aguirre asked.

"They did, alright." Jack answered. Aguirre paused.

"They did? Really? Impossible!" He exclaimed as Jack told him what happened. Steve stood close to Erza. He felt like the red-head, and perhaps along with Mira, to him she felt like a cool big sister.

"It is true! I, Balboa, followed the strangers to the cave, and heard the echoing voices!" The other monkey exclaimed.

"This is...amazing. You have proven yourself. I can think of no more tests." Aguirre said. "You are ready to go to the temple. Remember, you do not talk to Gortez: You listen."

"Let's go." Erza ordered.

It seems that Steve and Cordelia are looking to square off with Gortez. Not that the other people in their crew didn't want to, they agreed the duo would go to face Gortez. Plus, Cordelia would be the one shackling Gortez if need be so...yeah.

"You ready Erza? Let's get this task done and get the treaty signed!" Templeton exclaimed with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"Don't you two want to just do it together?" Mira winked at the two.

They both looked at Mira. "Hey Mira? If you're so eager, how about you come along with us?" Cordelia asked.

"Nope! I won't interfere." Mira giggled. "I'm sure you two can handle it alone together." Seeing as Mira wouldn't budge from her suggestion, the two decided 'why not', and headed in the temple together. They pushed open the doors to the temple, walking in and seeing Gortez, a large gorilla with orange stripes painted onto his black fur. He was donned in a golden breastplate, red and white striped pants and had on brown shoes with brass colored buckles. He looked down at the two, a sizeable battleaxe crafted from seemingly Monquistan steel leaned against his throne.

"You are here. Are you assassins? No. I'll tell you what you are. You are parts of an organ grinder, sent by circus clowns to make me do a dance. I refuse." Gortez spoke. "The simpering fools at home - those tamed lapdogs...they've no right to judge me. They have no idea what I've found here. They'd refuse to see it." Unknown to Gortez, Steve was holding his communication lacrima behind his back, and what Gortez was saying was being broadcasted to the others outside. Gortez continued, not suspecting a thing of what Steve was doing. "Look around you. The creatures that built these temples shattered mountains to build their perfect pyramids. They drew gold down from the stars. They lived like Titans, and now they're gone. But the trees remained. The jungle beat them - it will destroy us all, unless we become one with it. The trees spoke to me and showed me the way. When I saw this place, shining gold burning like fire, I knew who I was. I found the Gold Monkey."

'Wait...so this guy thinks HE'S the Gold Monkey?' Cordelia thought to herself in bewilderment.

"The fools in Puerto Mico think the Gold Monkey is another priceless toy for them to steal. They are wrong - the Gold Monkey is me!" Gortez exclaimed, proving Cordelia's thought correct. Then he took a deep breath, and glared at her and Steve. "They want to stop me, but they are too good to make the trip themselves." The gorilla scoffed. "Cowards! I'll send them a message...your broken bones. Children!" Crazed Monquistadors with wooden spears and crossbows came in, looking to surround the two. Steve cut off his lacrima then and there, readying his axe.

"You may be the Gold Monkey, but we of Fairy Tail are platinum! If anyone's bones are getting broken today, hope it's you!" He boasted.

"We'll see about that." Gortez lowly spoke.

Steve engaged the spear wielding Monquistadors, and Cordelia shot at the ones with crossbows. She had to roll out of the way a couple times to avoid being shot with crossbow bolts.

Gortez, who had seen enough of his men be beaten, grabbed his battleaxe and jumped down from his throne, landing with a large thud, shaking the ground a little.

"I trained my warriors to set villages on fire, but the Bishops won't let them throw bananas because it is unseemly!" He stated, beating his chest. Cordelia took advantage of this opprotunity to load a Vortex Buckshot into her boomstick, as Steve shouted,

"Kraken's Coils!" Several squids shot up by jets of water circled both him and Cordelia, resulting in them feeling a little stronger. Gortez went right for Cordelia, taking a mighty swing at her, but resulted in only being pushed back from the blast of wind coming from her shotgun. Steve took the opportunity to turn the tide in their favor by racing around to Gortez's back. He figured he could damage the bindings on Gortez's armor so they could dish out more damage. Unfortunately, the egomaniacal gorilla spotted Steve going to make this move, and he swatted the boy away a few feet with a backhand. Cordelia fired bursts of electricity at Gortez to try and wear him down, which seemed to be working, but it would take a lot of hits to do the job, she realized.

Gortez focused his attention on Steve, who was getting up from the backhand. Gortez swung his battleaxe down, only to be blocked by a Water Barrier, which Steve managed to cast as Gortez was beginning his swing. As Gortez kept battering away at the barrier, Cordelia took aim at Gortez, hitting him more, causing him to focus on Cordelia, charging right for her. Steve saw his chance to do what he wanted to do, dispelling the Water Barrier, and traced a diagonal line, kicking it right at Gortez's back. The attack landed flush, dealing damage and loosening Gortez's armor slightly.

"Got 'im!" He exclaimed, Gortez turning to him. He casted another Sickle Shot, but Gortez swung at it and pretty much stopped it from hitting him.

"I expected much from someone raised in Marleybone…" He growled. "Children! Assist me at once!" More crazed Monquistadors came into the room, the ones with crossbows taking aim at Steve, who was running out of the way to dodge. Cordelia shot a Vortex Buckshot to ward enemies away from her, focusing her efforts on helping Steve, who she found ran smack-dab into Gortez, falling onto his back.

Seeing Gortez swinging down to strike Steve, she shot at his weapon arm, causing him to hit the ground left of the young captain, saving him from being harmed in a devastating manner. Gortez tossed his battleaxe up towards his throne, grabbing Steve and slamming him into the ground afterwards. Steve was blocking with his axe all the downward smashes Gortez was bringing down upon him with both hands, each block lessening with strength slightly. Cordelia blasted another crazed Monquistan, and rushed towards Gortez, leaping onto his back and started hitting him over the head, causing the gorilla to focus on throwing her off him, allowing Steve to get back up.

He actually got hurt during all that. His arms were sore, his torso bruised and his armor not in the best shape, but he slowly rose, just as Cordelia was thrown off of Gortez and into a wall, hard, landing on the ground unconscious. Alive, yes. But she was out of the fight.

Gortez turned to see Steve take off his armor, as it was far too uncomfortable for him to wear.

"I'm surprised to see you still standing, fairy." He admitted.

"Yeah...I'm surprised too." Steve responded, panting from fatigue. "But I'm not letting up. I got Fairy Tail by my side, even though they aren't here. When they say a fairy will plummet to the ground in defeat, they instead soar...I'm going to spread my wings and soar higher than you can imagine! I don't wanna let Erza down, so I'm not gonna! I'm going to win!"

"Come on, then." Gortez got his battleaxe again. "Come at me."

"Heh... I remember the last time we fought a monkey, Lucy!" Natsu appeared out of nowhere, slamming a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist across Gortez's face.

"That was a while ago... And that was really Macao." Lucy laughed. A whip tied around Gortez's leg. He would see Lucy in her Taurus star dress holding the other end. With a mighty tug, she pulled the gorilla away from Natsu. The gorilla nearly crashed on Steve, but a giant piece of ice formed to block him.

"Here! Wendy!" Steve would find Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy beside him.

"Just sit still, I'm fixing you right up!" Wendy knelt down beside him while Carla turned into her human form.

"You guys..." Steve did as he was told, watching as Fairy Tail finished the job. He looked over at Cordelia, who was still out cold. 'Sorry I couldn't protect you, Cordelia...' Was the first thought that entered his mind.

"What a weak monkey!" Natsu grinned.

"Natsu... Know when you should say certain things..." Lucy sighed. Wendy moved on to Cordelia once Steve was sufficiently healed. Templeton looked at Erza.

"I got in some attacks, at least..." He sheepishly told her. "but then again, I had the idea to let you know what he was going on about."

Cordelia groaned once she came to, slowly opening her eyes in time to hear Aguirre come in, and look at the sight of Gortez, defeated.

"You have beaten...he who could not be beaten." He told the group, despair in his voice. "Hope is beaten. We...we are lost. Death is all that awaits us."

"Don't worry about it. You did well." Erza hugged him, bring his head against her chest. However, she's wearing armor, so that only harmed him.

"What's this guy even talking about?" Natsu wondered.

"Ow! Ow! Erza! You're hurting me!" He didn't mind the hug. It was the armor causing him pain that he did mind. Cordelia looked at Natsu once she got back up.

"I think he's saying that since we beat Gortez, their resistance against the Armada will be futile." She told him.

"Sheesh. We can trounce those weak bots any day!" Natsu grinned.

The sheriff frowned, closing her eyes. "I can't believe I let myself get beaten by Gortez...and you called him weak." Cordelia walked towards the exit of the temple. "Tell Gray to shackle Gortez up and let's leave." Gray nodded, freezing the gorilla right up. Aguirre let them past, fearful as he was.

Cordelia, by the time they had returned to the ship, was in her cabin on the _Paladin_ and lying down. The rest of the group relaxed.

"We didn't even find the Golden Monkey..." Lucy sighed.

"Well...we kinda did. Too bad it was in the form of an ego case." Peter frowned. Steve meanwhile, went down to Cordelia.

"We're sailing back to Fairy Tail." Erza suddenly announced.

Steve immediately perked up. "We are? Awesome!" Turns out he was just about to hit the lower deck when Erza spoke up.

 **Having gone on a diplomatic mission for Captain Avery, Team Natsu and Steve's crew went to the town of Puerto Mico to get a treaty signed. Upon finding out they would have a better chance getting it done on informal channels, they set out to the Isle of Doom to find Gortez, who Monquista owed their wealth and empire to. A worker rebellion, a run-in with the Armada, and revelations that came to light about Cordelia and Steve's parents, they managed to get the job done. Now they've decided to take a detour to Fiore so Steve could become an official member of Fairy Tail. What'll happen when he arrives, as the journey continues...**

 **To be continued…**

(And that's the end of this arc. Next up we got a Paralogue, and then we'll be starting Monquista! So look forward to that.)


End file.
